In Historical Love
by jessica619
Summary: Undertaker and Kathan. Connected to Teachers and A Love For The Stars. Credit for idea, LovetheEffect
1. Chapter 1-Civil War

Kathan couldn't wait till this class was over so she could run to the office and change teachers. She didn't care if they changed her whole schedule. Mr. Calaway kept glancing her way. If she hadn't gotten on his bad side, she would think he was checking her out.

Mark looked up at the clock and turned off his computer. He stood and the class looked up at him.

"Homework", he said, lifting the papers in his hands before handing them to the first person.

"Already?", Mike asked annoyed.

"Yes, already. It's a packet so I expect it back by Friday", he said.

The person in front of her handed her one and it had to do with the Civil War. Great, she thought. What was it with this teacher and the Civil War. The bell rang, she finished packing her things and stood. Mr. Calaway leaned against the blackboard and watched her walk passed him.

"Have fun with the homework", he said as she passed.

Her shoulders slumped and she quickly made her way out. Seeing Nala, she waved. Her friend joined her with a smile.

"I have to go to the office and change my schedule", Kathan said.

"Why?", Nala asked.

"I completely embarrassed myself with Mr. Calaway and I think I might have insulted him with not liking the Civil War", she said.

Nala laughed at her friend.

"Its not funny, I think he hates me. He was staring at me like he wanted to chop my head off", Kathan said.

Nala kept laughing, Kathan walked away from her.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I am. It's just a lot of people have told me how easy he was and that he was pretty cool about things. Laid back", Nala said, walking beside her friend.

"He seems laid back. I mean, completely different from all the other teachers. He wears jeans and t-shirts.", Kathan said.

"It sounds to me like he's just your type", Nala said.

Kathan made a face and Nala laughed.

"Oh come on, you could never resist a guy like Mr. Calaway, he rides a motorcycle. You love guys on motorcycles.", Nala said.

Kathan rolled her eyes. Her best friend was right. The whole, American Badass was sexy to her, now add that onto a motorcycle and she was weak at the knees. She shook her head.

"He's a history teacher", Kathan said.

"So what? Throw all that out and he's", Nala stopped.

Kathan looked towards her friend. Nala shook her head.

"Well he's not Mr. Reigns but you know what I mean", Nala said.

Kathan smiled.

"Every girl has different tastes", Nala said.

Kathan nodded.

"But that doesn't matter right now. No matter how hot he is, I can't stay there. He might murder me by the end of the week. You know I can't hold my tongue", Kathan said.

Nala nodded, agreeing. Kathan usually liked to test the teachers patience. Correct them when they were wrong or point out the right way to pronounce something. The teachers hated it and their faces fell when she would walk into their class.

"Have you applied to schools yet?", Kathan asked as they reached the office.

Nala shook her head no.

"Still waiting on that art scholarship. If I get no response by the end of this week, I didn't get it.", she said.

Kathan felt for her friend.

"There are plenty more scholarships. What about that writing one you did?", Kathan said.

"I'm not going to send that in, it's a three part writing paper. I have to write a love story, a funny one, and a tragic one. I've got the other two down, I just don't know what to write for the love story", Nala said.

"Write about Mr. Reigns", Kathan said, winking and nudging her friend.

Nala blushed.

"Cut it out", Nala whispered to her.

Reaching the front, Mrs. Bliss smiled at them.

"I need to change my last period, it's History", Kathan said.

"The only history teacher available is Mr. Calaway. Unless you change your entire schedule, but I have to warn you, you still might get him", Mrs. Bliss said.

Kathan sighed. Nala kept nudging her and pinching her. She kept trying to brush her off before she finally turned to look at her friend.

"What Nala?", Kathan asked.

Nala tilted her head and Kathan looked before quickly turning back to Mrs. Bliss, who by the way was trying really hard not to laugh at her red face. Kathan thought that maybe if she stayed still for longer than a minute, he'll go away.

"So you don't like the way I teach Miss Daniels?", Mr. Calaway asked.

Kathan bit her lip.

"Leave her alone Mark, we have a meeting to get too", Mr. Reigns said.

"I'll stay in his class, how dare you try to move me", Kathan said, before quickly walking out.

She heard both teachers chuckle.

"Nice save", Mrs. Bliss called out to her.

Nala quickly caught up to her, her stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

"You could have told me sooner", Kathan said.

"I tried, you kept swatting my hand away", Nala said, trying to catch her breath.

"I bet you anything, he hates me even more now. I'm going to be his punching bag for the rest of the school year", Kathan said.

"He's a great history teacher Kathan, you love history", Nala said.

They made their way to Nala's car. Kathan always had loved history, she even thought about being a historian, but her mother had nipped that in the bud before it even got to flourish. So she settled for journalism, because her mom had said it was way better.

" _Focus on the hear and now Kathan"_

Her mom had said. Her mom had ruined anything that had to do with learning about history and if she could, she would have avoided it now, but seeing as it was required, she had no choice. Her brother keeps trying to convince her to keep going with the whole historian thing, their mom had done the same thing to him and he gave up what he loved most.

She sighed while her friend drove.

"I never even asked you how your day went", Kathan said.

"Kind of like yours. Turns out he's not just sexy, but smart", Nala said.

"What? No wonder he's the English teacher and here I thought they just hired him to torture you and every other hormonal teenage girl", Kathan said sarcastically.

Nala laughed.

"Hey, why not ask him to help you write your love story", Kathan said.

Nala glanced at her friend.

"What?", Nala asked.

Kathan nodded.

"He's an English teacher, who better to ask. You need to get those stories turned in before the deadline", Kathan said.

She noticed Nala sigh. Her friend had really wanted to get into art school.

"They have art classes everywhere Nala. It might not be the one you want, but it's still something and who knows, you could always transfer", Kathan said.

Nala nodded.

"Ask him Nala. Deadline is next Saturday", Kathan said.

Nala pulled into her friends house and nodded.

"I'll ask him tomorrow", Nala said.

Kathan nodded and hugged her friend goodbye. She watched her drive off before walking into her house. Her sister in law walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands.

"How was the first day back to school?", she asked.

"Great, my history teacher hates me, but other than that great. History isn't important anyway, right", she said.

Her sister in law sighed.

"History is something you love Kathan. I get your mom drilled it into you that it's not important, but it is to you, no matter how hard you try to deny it", she said.

"I know, but she's also right about me loving writing. I'll stick to that", Kathan said, before walking to her room.

She set her bag on her bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out her yearbook and flipped to the teachers section. Finding Mr. Calaway, she couldn't seem to get him out of her thoughts. Some were romantic, others were dirty, but mostly of him chewing her head off in class for the rest of the semester.

She shook her head and shut the book, putting it back in its place.

"Stop thinking about him", she whispered.

* * *

"What did you do to the kid?", Roman asked as they walked out of the meeting.

Mark chuckled.

"I didn't do anything, I swear", Mark said.

Roman laughed as they walked towards their car and motorcycle.

"You must have done something. Poor kid was terrified of you and wanted out of your class", Roman said, gently tossing his bag and computer into the backseat of his truck.

"I might have been staring more than I should have", Mark admitted.

Roman smirked.

"Stared or admired?", he asked.

"I don't know what's going on with me, she's, I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts Roman", Mark said, lowering his voice.

Roman nodded.

"I know what you mean", he said.

"Dean, Randy, and Seth have gotten away with it, but how long till their luck runs out. What if we don't get that lucky?", Mark said.

"So, you aren't going to do anything about it? Can you have her around you without your thoughts taking over and wanting her?", Roman asked.

Mark sat on his bike.

"I need to try, so do you", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"I know", Roman said softly.

Mark nodded before he stood.

"I'll see you tomorrow Roman", Mark said.

Roman nodded and got in his truck.


	2. Chapter 2-Here?

Kathan had finished the entire packet the same night. It wasn't that hard. Seeing Nala pull in, she kissed her brother goodbye on the cheek.

"Tell Mr. Reigns I said hello", her sister in law Elisabeth said.

Kathan rolled her eyes, laughing. Her brother Kris groaned. He knew his wife was just kidding. She and Kathan always ran into Roman at the grocery store and they would watch as women flocked to him.

So as not to be rude, he stands there and listens to them, nodding his head when he needs too. Kathan guessed they were all hopeful at a chance with him, maybe even a one night stand.

"If I see him", Kathan said, playing along.

"HaHa, very funny you two", Kris said.

She quickly walked out the door and to Nala's car.

"What's with the face?", Nala asked.

"Elisabeth and I were just messing with my brother. She told me to tell Mr. Reigns hello, Kris hates it", Kathan shook her head.

Nala laughed, before driving off.

"Speaking of Mr. Reigns, he showed up at my work", Nala said.

"What?", Kathan asked.

"I took your advice and asked him to help me. We just never set up when and what time", Nala said.

"Well when we get to school you can go to his class and ask. I have to drop of Mr. I give out homework on the first day back to school, packet", Kathan said.

Nala smiled.

"He's gotten under your skin", Nala said.

"Please, he's no match for me. I have a reputation to uphold. I'm sure by now the other teachers have filled him in", Kathan said.

"I thought you were terrified of him?", Nala asked.

"Nope, I thought about it last night, I'm not going to let him get the better of me. I'll just step my game up, no matter how sexy he is", she said.

Nala laughed and shook her head at her friend. Kathan looked out the window, trying to get Mr. Calaway out of her head, wasn't working. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way towards him. Getting to school, Kathan and Nala parted ways. She could see Mr. Calaway sitting at his desk, reading a newspaper. How could something so simple as that, make her swoon.

She shook her head, took a deep breath, and opened the door wide. He set his cup down and dropped his newspaper. Leaning back in his seat, he smirked as she approached. Opening her bag, she pulled out the packet and set it down on his desk in front of him. He looked down, before meeting her eyes.

"Its not due today", he said.

"I know, but I'm done", she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Probably all wrong", he said, lifting the first page.

"Excuse me, but I double check my work. I know it's right", she said.

He raised his brows.

"We'll see now, won't we", he said, leaning back in his seat, care free as can be.

Oh, he was good, Kathan thought. She wasn't about to let him have the last word.

"And I did want to switch out of your class", she said, before stomping away.

Mark laughed. She was something else. No student had ever challenged him like she had. Hell, he's never been attracted to his students before, not like he was with Kathan. He sat up and grabbed her packet, checking everything over. He smirked when he realized she had missed some. Oh, he had her now and he knew how aggravated she was going to be when he pointed it out to her.

So many thoughts ran through his head. He could keep her after school and force her to redo all of it. Just so he could spend some more time with her. He licked his lips, now finding what his friends have been talking about, tempting. Last night he got himself off in the shower because he simply couldn't get Kathan Daniels out of his head.

But what if she didn't find what he wanted, a good thing? What if she wasn't into him and made the mistake of making a move, only for her to tell on him? He would be fired and out of a job. He would be arrested and called a rapist. Which he wasn't. He would never force anyone to be with him, hell, he let his wife of five years walk away.

He would need to find out how she felt about him or if she was even interested, before he did anything stupid.

* * *

Kathan and Nala were at lunch, sitting with their friends.

"So you'll be meeting with him tonight? Alone?", Kathan asked, wiggling her brow.

Nala rolled her eyes.

"No, not tonight. After school, he asked me to stay after class ended and he would help me.", Nala said.

Kathan nodded.

"Are you going to start a fresh story or use one of the ones you have in your many journals?", Kathan asked.

"Probably start fresh", Nala said.

"I like the ones that are in your journals. Steamy and dirty, the way you describe Mr. Reigns is just hot.", Kathan said.

Kathan knew Nala had a wonderful ability to write. It came easy to her, but she was embarrassed to let anyone other than Kathan read them. Mostly because Kathan held her down and read them anyway.

"Sure Kathan, I'm going to show up with my journals and show Mr. Reigns my writing.", Nala said.

Kathan rolled her eyes.

"Use one of those and just put down a new name, it doesn't have to be his, he'll never know it was about him", Kathan said.

Nala shook her head.

"I just want to start fresh", Nala said.

"Start fresh or spend as much time with Mr. Reigns as you can?", Kathan asked, wiggling her brow.

Nala threw her napkin at Kathan, who laughed.

* * *

Mark was eating lunch with Roman and Glenn. Seth was busy flirting with the school counselor, Miss Nikki. Dean was who knows where, Randy goes home for lunch.

"Rollins, leave her alone, she's not into you", Mark shouted across the room.

Seth sent him the middle finger and they laughed. Glenn wiped the corners of his mouth.

"What's that?", Glenn asked, pointing to Kathan's packet.

"Kathan Daniels. She turned it in, uncompleted of course", Mark said.

Glenn shook his head with a laugh.

"Not to Kathan, trust me, I know this girl. You're going to tell her she forgot to answer some questions, she's going to let you know why she didn't answer them", Glenn said.

"What didn't she answer?", Roman asked after dumping his trash away.

"Mostly questions where you have to write in your answer", Mark said.

Glenn nodded.

"Trust me, ask her and she will have a smart ass answer for you", Glenn said.

"I look forward to it", Mark said.

Glenn and Roman laughed.

"I'm the one who can keep her after school, and it's not like I have anything to do after", Mark said.

"I thought you would have your hands full with her, but it seems like she's the one who's going to have her hands full with you", Glenn said, before standing and walking away.

Mark chuckled.

"Do you know where I can find Ambrose?", Mark asked Roman.

"Probably in his office fucking some poor young girl. He told me he had his eyes on a new one", Roman said.

Mark nodded.

"Why?", Roman asked.

"Just need to ask him, how he could tell the girl likes it, wants him", Mark whispered.

Roman smirked.

"Are you planning on what I think you're planning to do?", Roman whispered.

"Kathan, she's unlike anyone I've ever met. She tests me and keeps me on my toes. I'm not married anymore, and honestly, I can't stop thinking about her. I just don't know if I can go through with it", Mark said.

"I'm going to try", Roman said.

Mark nodded. He had to try, if only to get this temptation under control, before he does something that's going to land him in jail.

* * *

Getting to class, Kathan held her head up high and Nala laughed.

"You aren't going to war Kathan", Nala said.

"Pretty damn close, you don't know what this man might throw at me. I've got to be ready", Kathan said.

Nala nodded, an amused look on her face.

"I should go, don't forget I'm staying after so you'll need to find a ride home or walk", Nala said.

"I'll just wait by your car or wait in the park across the street", Kathan said as she walked into Mr. Calaway's class.

She backed into something solid.

"Or you can stay with me after school", Mr. Calaway whispered.

It sent a shiver down Kathan's spine, making her knees weak. She swallowed. His fingers lightly touched her hip, finding their way under her shirt. His fingertips were warm, she thought.

"Take your seat Miss Daniels", he said a little louder.

She quickly turned and he looked down at her. Something was definitely happening between them, but what? Neither of them knew, what they did know was that they wanted to find out. She made her way around him and to her seat. She exhaled and could feel her warm cheeks.

How was it possible that she could fall for her history teacher within a day. She was brought out of her thoughts as he placed her packet on her desk.

 _ **Incomplete**_

Was written on the front and a new packet was underneath the old one. She looked up to find him watching her. He smirked. She stood and set both packets down.

"Its complete", she said.

"No Miss Daniels, it's not. You didn't answer some questions and besides this packet isn't due till Friday", he said.

"I didn't answer those questions because they were bull", she said.

He raised his brows, the other students chuckled and oh'd. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm glad you think that Miss Daniels, I guess you wouldn't mind staying after class to fill me in on why it's such bull, as you put it", he said.

She sighed. He smiled.

"Now take a seat", he said, pointing back at her desk.

* * *

After everyone had left class, he closed the door and walked over to her. Sitting in the seat in front of her, their knees touched and it was like a shock went through her.

"Now, tell me", he didn't get to finish.

She attached her lips to his and he didn't pull away. Finally realizing what she did, she pulled back.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't", he cut her off.

"Shut up", he said, standing and lifting her out of her seat, only to sit her down on her desk and moving between her legs.

Reattaching their lips, his hands on her hips. She moaned. Her hands going over his chest. He pulled away a bit.

"We should stop, this isn't the place we should be doing this", he whispered.

She nodded, agreeing before kissing him again. He smiled within the kiss. They stayed connected for what felt like forever to Kathan. His hands running over her, squeezing lightly. His touch was different, he knew what he was doing and she liked it. Finally pulling away, both breathing heavy.

"I should go", she whispered.

"I think that's a good idea", he whispered.

He moved aside to let her stand. She grabbed her bag, holding onto her desk to regain her balance and walked out. Almost forgetting where she was and what she was suppose to do. She stopped. She saw Napa coming out of Mr. Reigns class and they just looked at each other. Already knowing what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3-Worth It

Mark couldn't get Kathan out of his head and he couldn't wait till tomorrow to see her. He pulled up her file in the office and found her address. Getting on his motorcycle, he googled directions and found out she didn't live far.

Pulling into her drive way, he was about to make his way towards the front door when a car pulled in. The woman got off and smiled.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?", the woman asked.

She seemed too young to be Kathan's mom.

"My name's Mark Calaway. I'm a teacher at", her smile dropped, making Mark stop.

"Oh no. What did she do now?", she asked.

He chuckled and shook his head no.

"Kathan didn't do anything. She forgot her homework in class and it's due soon.", so he lied.

He looked through his bag, thankful he had an extra packet. She nodded and took it from him. She laughed softly.

"So you're the history teacher? Kathan told me about you", she said.

He swallowed.

"She did?", he asked.

"Yeah, something about you embarrassing her in class. Which, congratulations, you're the first to do so. Usually we get a call about a parent teacher conference, they complain, she rolls her eyes and her brother and I, well we let her be. She's not technically hurting anyone", she said.

"Except maybe their egos, but don't worry about me, my egos too big", he said.

This woman nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Elisabeth, Elisa for short. I'm her sister in law", she said, holding her hand out.

Mark took it, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you and I'll make sure Kathan gets this", she said.

Just as he was about to excuse himself, Nala's car pulled in and Kathan's heart almost stopped.

"Speak of the devil", Elisa said.

Kathan looked at Nala.

"What do you think he wants?", Kathan asked her friend.

"How should I know. I can't read his mind", Nala said.

"Can you stay for a bit?", she asked.

"I'm sorry, I have to get home and get ready for work", Nala said.

Kathan slowly got off her friends car and waved goodbye to her. Nala drove off and Kathan stepped towards her sister in law and teacher. He raised a brow.

"So, what's going on?", she asked.

"Mr. Calaway was nice enough to drop off your homework", Elisa said.

Kathan nodded and looked up at her teacher.

"Thank you", she said.

Elisa handed her the packet and made her way towards the door.

"Your brother forgot a file and I came to get it. Dinner is in the fridge and we'll see you after work", she said.

Kathan nodded. Her sister in law walked into the house and walked out a second later with a file.

"See you later", Elisa said as she got in her car.

Kathan waved and watched her drive off.

"What does your brother do?", Mark asked.

"Doctor, works and runs the clinic on Clinton Ave. My sister in law is a nurse practitioner.", she said.

She walked towards her front door. He followed. She found herself nervous to be around him. What if he tried something? She wouldn't be able to stop him. I mean, she wouldn't really want to stop him.

Stopping at her front door, she faced him.

"You didn't come to drop off my homework. Why are you here?", she asked.

"I wanted to see you. I know that what I'm feeling is hundred percent wrong, I shouldn't feel this towards you. I can't help myself.", he said.

She looked up at him.

"If you're willing to see where this goes, I'm willing to work for it.", he said.

"And what if we get caught? You could go to jail Mr. Calaway", she said.

"You're worth it and call me Mark", he said.

He stepped closer to her, leaning down and connecting their lips. He pulled away a bit.

"It's a risk, a big one, I know that. I'm willing to jump. The question here is, are you?", he said.

"How is this going to work?", she asked.

He smiled.

"Can I come in?", he asked.

She nodded and opened her front door. They walked in and he looked around.

"Nice place", he said as he watched her set her bag down.

"Thanks to my brother and sister in law", she said.

"Where are your parents?", he asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head no.

"That's not why you're here", she said.

He nodded.

"Its going to be hard to go on actual dates, but I promise to try my hardest. I want to get to know you, for you to get to know me. I'm more than just a teacher", he said.

She bit her lip.

"You only have a few more months left of school and as soon as you graduate, we can tell everyone about us. We won't have to worry about getting caught", he said.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into him.

"You can't tell me you don't enjoy this. When my hands are on you", he said.

"Of course I enjoy", he cut her off.

"No buts, Kathan", he said.

She ran her hands up his arms and he smiled.

"It feels good, doesn't it", he said.

"It does", she admitted.

He kissed her, his hands squeezing her to him. She moaned, his mouth moving down her neck. Pulling away, she whined. He chuckled.

"We'll have plenty of time for that, I promise", he whispered.

She licked her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school.", he said.

He walked out and left. Kathan sat in a chair and took a deep breath. Damn that man. She needed a cold shower, but first she had to wait for her legs to stop feeling like jello.

 _"So what did he want? Or is he still there?"- Nala_

Kathan smiled at the text from her friend.

 _"He's gone, but he sort of professed his undying love for me. Kinda"- Kathan_

 _"Are you going to go for it?"- Nala_

Kathan sighed, she honestly didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4-Its A Date

Kathan couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned all night. Mark would be expecting an answer today. Slowly making her way to his class before school started. She stood in front of the door, watching it. All she had to do was open the door.

"You just pull the handle", she jumped and turned to see Mark smiling at her.

She slapped his arm.

"Don't do that, you scared me", she said.

"Did you just slap my arm?", he asked.

She didn't know what to say, which was weird. She has never held her tongue before, he made her so nervous. He placed his hand under her chin, making her lift her head so their eyes could meet.

"Its ok. I hope this means you've accepted what's happening between us", he whispered.

"How are you so ok with this? Aren't you afraid of getting caught? They won't punish me, but you, you will go to jail Mr. Calaway", she whispered, looking around to make sure no one could hear them.

He sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his classroom. He locked the door behind him and cupped her face in his hands.

"It's Mark, call me Mark when we aren't in class. We talked about this Kathan, all I need to hear from you, is that you want to try. Do you want to try?", he said.

"Yes", she said.

He smiled and leaned down, placing his lips against hers. She gently pulled away.

"You aren't just saying all this because you think I'm some stupid, young girl that's going to spread her legs for you, do you?", she asked.

"I haven't known you long, but I do know you aren't stupid Kathan and I would never use you. I wouldn't risk my job for a quick lay. You're more than that to me.", he said.

She smiled.

"What are you doing after school today?", he asked.

"I have some homework to do. See this crazy history teacher I have gave me this packet and even though I've already finished it, he's making me do it again", she said.

He laughed.

"You don't have to do it again. Just fill in the blanks on your original packet.", he said.

"In that case I'm free", she said.

"Good, I want to take you somewhere. You in?", he asked.

She nodded, she was also excited. Wondering where he wanted to take her.

"Is this like a date?", she asked.

He kissed her.

"Our first date", he whispered against her lips.

She smiled. Someone knocked on the door and they pulled apart. Kathan got nervous, Mark sighed.

"Just relax", he said, squeezing her shoulder.

He walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Mr. Calaway I need your help with", Kathan rolled her eyes as soon as she heard Emerald's voice.

Emerald stopped talking as soon as she saw Kathan. Kathan crossed her arms over her chest. Mark looked between the girls, sensing some tension between them and a long over due cat fight. He cleared his throat.

"What can I help you with Emerald?", Mark asked.

Emerald looked at her history teacher.

"I need out of your class or at least switch periods", she demanded.

"Thank God", Kathan mumbled.

She didn't want to be in the same class as her anymore. One more word out of Emerald's mouth and she would have jumped over the desks and punch her in the face. Mark tried not to smirk. Emerald faced her.

"I thought I smelled something", Emerald said.

Before Kathan could respond, Mark got between the girls.

"Alright, enough", he said.

He took the paper from Emerald's hand and signed it. Handing it back to her.

"Thank you Mr. Calaway", Emerald said, glaring one last time at Kathan before walking out.

Mark relocked the door, setting his hands on his hips and looking at Kathan.

"What?", Kathan asked.

"I felt the hate as soon as she walked in. Should I ask what that was about?", he said.

"You don't have all day, so no, don't ask", she said.

He nodded. The bell rang and she grabbed her bag. He pulled her into him and kissed her. Oh how she loved kissing him.

"I'll see you later and stay away from Emerald", he said.

"She's the one stalking me. As long as she doesn't step on my toes or Nala's, I'm good", Kathan said.

He unlocked the door and opened it. She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it lightly before heading to her first class.

She couldn't believe her boyfriend was also her history teacher. It was too soon for her to start thinking about their future together. What would her brother think? Mark was older than her. What if Kris forbid it or told the school about him?

Nala caught up to her and nudged her out of her thoughts.

"So, how did it go? How did he take it? Details Kathan, I need details", Nala said.

Kathan laughed.

"I told him yes, we kissed. We also have our first date tonight", Kathan said excited.

"How are you going to get passed your brother?", Nala asked, ruining Kathan's excitement.

"I haven't thought about that", she said.

"Why don't you tell him you're staying with me for a bit. Tell him we're studying for a test", Nala suggested.

Kathan nodded. She would have to go with that. If she didn't her brother would ask a million questions about where she was going and with who. She couldn't exactly say with her history teacher.

"Good, plan is set. I'll get ready at your place", Kathan said.

Nala nodded.

* * *

If you would have asked Mark if he would ever date a student, he would have said hell no. Kathan was different, she made him laugh and loved her feisty attitude. He knew where he was taking her tonight.

Students piled in for his last class, he sat up waiting for Kathan to walk in. Seeing her outside of the classroom waving to Nala. She walked in and set a folded paper on his desk. He suddenly felt like a love sick teenager again and he liked it.

"Mr. Calaway", she said, before taking her seat at her desk.

He smiled and opened the folded paper.

 _"Pick me up at Luther park. Seven. I can't wait"_

He licked his lips and looked up. Meeting her eyes. He sent her a small nod of agreement. He knew he couldn't just pick her up at her house and drive away. He would prefer that, but understood why he couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5-First Date

Nala had dropped her off at home so she could find something to wear, but since she didn't know where he was taking her, it was harder to decide. She groaned and searched for her phone under the pile of clothes on her bed.

Finding it, she dialed Nala, putting it on speaker as she continued to match up outfits but shaking her head no.

"Didn't I just leave you?", Nala asked, answering her phone.

"Yes, but I need help. I don't know what to wear", Kathan said.

"Did he happen to mention where you two were going?", Nala asked.

"No", she said.

"Ok, try the romper shorts. You know the black one with yellow daisies on it and some black booties.", Nala said.

Kathan pushed the pile off clothes off her bed and found it underneath everything.

"Its not too fancy and it's not too casual", Nala said.

That outfit had been Kathan's first choice, but somehow didn't think it was good enough till Nala said it was.

"Ok thanks", she said.

"Remember, I'm picking you up at seven thirty", Nala reminded her.

"Got it", Kathan said.

She connected her phone to her charger and finished her homework. Her eyes kept flashing to the time on her phone. She was nervous. Hearing someone walk into the house, she made her way to the living room. Her brother was looking through the mail.

"What are you doing here?", she asked him.

He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Hello to you too", he said.

She smiled.

"Lunch, Elisa is running some errands real quick and will be home soon too. What's up with you?", he said.

"Finishing homework. Oh and before I forget I'm going to Nala's to work on a project. So if I'm not here, so you won't worry", she said.

He nodded. His schedule was different and sometimes changed last minute. He could be home before her or after her. He trusted her, she had never given him a reason to not trust her.

"Just leave your phone on so I could text you. Will she be dropping you off after?", he said.

"Yup", she replied.

"Alright. If you're home before me and Elisa, text me to let me know your in safe", he said.

Kathan nodded. She watched her brother as he walked into the kitchen and found something to make for lunch. She was always grateful to him for what he did for her. She didn't even want to imagine where she would be right now if he didn't take her in and left her with their crazy mother. He was young and gave up so much for her.

She walked over to him and hugged him.

"What's this for?", he asked.

"Just because, you're the best big brother", she said softly.

He smiled and hugged her back. After a minute she pulled away.

"Don't get use to it", Kathan said.

Her brother laughed.

"There's my little sister I know", he said.

She ate with her brother and Elisa before they had to go back to work. These moments between them were few and far in between, but she loved them. She watched as her brother flirted with Elisa. She wanted that, someone who made her feel, happy. Who is still willing to flirt, to make her laugh, and put in the effort, no matter how busy he was.

"Damn. Breaks almost up. Hopefully we'll have this weekend off and we can all do something as a family", her brother said.

Kathan nodded.

"Don't forget, text me when you get home", her brother said.

"Oh, going on a date?", Elisa asked, winking at her.

Kris groaned and Kathan laughed.

"No, project with Nala", Kathan said.

Elisa nodded.

"Alright, just be careful driving at night.", Elisa said.

Kathan nodded. They left and she went back to her room to finish her homework.

* * *

Mark finished grading some of his papers. After he worked out a bit and went to shower. He couldn't help but be nervous, especially as the time kept getting closer and closer. He called to check to make sure everything was still in place and ready. They reassured him it was.

He hopped in the shower and looked in his closet. Michelle always wanted him dressed nice. No jeans and t-shirts. She wasn't here to tell him no. He smiled and grabbed a dark pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. Grabbing his boots and putting them on.

Grabbing his truck keys instead of his motorcycle. He wanted to be able to talk to her, alone. He couldn't do that on his bike. He drove to where she told him to pick her up. Seeing a car pull in and she got off. He smiled, getting off of his truck and walking over to her.

Her ride took off and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Wow, you look amazing Kathan", he said breathless.

She blushed.

"Thank you. So do you", she said.

He held his hand out for her to take and she did without hesitation. He opened the door for her and helped her in. Walking to his side and getting in.

"Where's your bike?", she asked.

"Home. I figured this was more appropriate, especially if we plan to get to know each other", he said.

She nodded.

"So where do you plan on taking me?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"Its still a surprise", he said.

She sighed and he laughed softly.

"You'll love it, trust me", he said.

She nodded.

"So, I know its none of my business, but seeing as we are together. You said you were married, the divorce is final right?", she needed to know that their wasn't a possibility of her coming back and claiming him again.

That he couldn't change his mind and go back to his wife after a quick fling with her because he realized he still loved his wife.

"You don't have to worry about her Kathan. It was over a long time ago, divorce was final during winter break. I wish her the best and I hope she finds someone who could make her truly happy. Even if she did come back, I couldn't do that again, especially not after you.", he said.

She blushed. He reached over and took her hand.

"What about you? Anyone out there that could take you from me?", he asked, honestly a little worried.

"No", she said.

He nodded. Kathan realized he had driven them out of town. On the bright side, she knew no one would know her, where ever they were going, or at least she hoped they didn't. He drove into a parking lot, a huge building she recognized.

"I know it's probably completely geeky of me to bring you to a museum", she stopped him.

Excitement visible on her face.

"No, this is great. I've always wanted to see inside", she said.

He smiled.

"Then shall we?", he asked.

She smiled and they both got off. He didn't have to hide here. No one knew them in this town. He locked their hands.

"I've been here once, someone said it's more romantic at night", he said.

"I can't wait", she said.

They walked in and slowly made their way around. Stopping and talking about a few things, history wise. Mark was surprised to find out how much historical information she knew. Some thing's, he'll admit, he didn't know himself. The way her eyes lit up when she talked about it. He smiled.

"What?", she asked.

He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. He pulled away a bit.

"Where have you been all my life", he whispered.

He was afraid to admit it out loud and so soon, but he was falling in love with Kathan Daniels. Tonight, just proved that.


	6. Chapter 6-Future

After walking around a bit more. Mark pulled her to an empty side of the museum.

"I don't think we're allowed to come to this side", Kathan said, stopping.

Mark held her hand and smiled.

"Mr. Calaway?", a man asked.

Mark turned to him and nodded. The man smiled and gestured for them to follow him.

"What's going on?", Kathan whispered to Mark.

"It's a surprise", he whispered back.

Kathan bumped his arm.

"I'm guessing surprise is your favorite word", she said.

"Only for tonight", he said.

She laughed softly. Kathan noticed a table in the middle of the room. Candle set in the middle and the lights were dim.

"You didn't think I would end tonight without feeding you, did you", he said.

"Of course not", she said.

He helped her sit and then sat across from her. The waiter brought over their drinks and food.

"So, where are your parents exactly? I don't mean to over step", he said.

"Um, I wouldn't really call them parents, but anyway, my mom was mentally abusive and once my brother was old enough, he filed for full custody. The judge granted it once a social service lady checked out everything he said", she said.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"Don't be, I learned a lot and my brother is great. I also had Nala to lean on.", she said.

"But it's your parents, you're suppose to feel safe around them, loved by them. A child's first love is their parents", he said.

"Not everyone gets that", she said.

He nodded and moved his fork around.

"I didn't mean to bring up anything bad", he said.

"You would have eventually found out. I mean, Emerald loves to repeat it", Kathan said, rolling her eyes.

Mark chuckled.

"What is it with you two?", he asked.

"Please don't tell me you can actually stand her", Kathan said.

"I like all my students, not the way I like you though", he said winking.

She blushed.

"She blames Nala and me because the guy she liked didn't like her. She thought we moved in on him, spread all kinds of rumors about threesomes. Uses our history as an excuse as to why we are so easy", Kathan said.

"Let me guess, you have daddy issues", Mark said.

Kathan nodded.

"That's the one she uses", Kathan said.

"And what's Nala's excuse?", he asked.

"Her mom passing", Kathan said sadly.

Mark shook his head in disbelief.

"Using both is wrong and mean", Mark said.

"Yeah, at first Nala and I retaliated but we realized we were no better than her. Eventually we just ignored her, it was too exhausting trying to keep up with her.", Kathan said shrugging.

"That's a good idea, she's letting life pass her by while you two are enjoying it", Mark said.

Kathan nodded. Something had been nagging her and she had to ask.

"Do you have kids?", she asked.

Mark met her eyes.

"One, a little girl", he said.

He leaned back in his seat when she didn't answer. She must have been thinking about his answer. She was still young after all.

"Is that a problem? I know, you're young and being a possible step mom is not something you envisioned.", he said.

Kathan smiled. He had thought about her as his daughter's step mom. He's thought about their future.

"Its not, but things change.", she said.

"You won't be meeting her for a while though, so you don't have to worry about meeting her", he said.

She nodded. Once they finished eating, they left the museum. Mark was holding the door open for Kathan. She leaned up against him and kissed him.

"Thank you for tonight", she whispered.

"Anytime, this is just the beginning", he said.

Driving her back to meet Nala. She wasn't there yet.

"Roman probably has all her attention right now", Mark said.

"He won't hurt her, will he? She's been through enough and I'm extremely protective of her", Kathan said.

Mark took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"He's as into her as I am with you", he said.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Kathan moved closer, pressing the side of her body close to his. He found the button that moved the seat back before lifting Kathan and having her straddle him.

Her hands finding their way under his shirt. He pulled away and took a hold of her wrists.

"What's wrong?", she asked, while trying to catch her breath.

"Not here. Not like this", he whispered.

He met her eyes.

"I want this to be special for us", he said.

She smiled.

"I don't mind kissing you, but nothing beyond that, ok", he said.

She nodded. He connected their lips again. Their hands feeling each other. Kathan didn't know how much control Mark was using. There was nothing more he wanted than to lay her down and make love to her.


	7. Chapter 7-New Blood

After Kathan had helped Nala cover up her neck. She made her way to Mark's class. Opening the door she walked right in. Surprised to see Lana, the school nurse leaning against his desk and twirling her hair.

Mark met Kathan's eyes and stood.

"Sorry to interrupt", Kathan said.

No, she wasn't sorry. There had been rumors going around about the school nurse and how she liked to flirt with every and any single teacher she could get her hands on. Except Mark wasn't single, but she couldn't really yell that at the school nurse.

"What can I do for you Kathan?", Mark asked.

He saw several different emotions cross Kathan's face.

"It's nothing", Kathan said, she turned to make her way out.

"Kathan wait", Mark said, stopping her.

He looked at Lana.

"I'm sorry Lana, can we finish this conversation later. I need to help my student here", Mark said.

Lana nodded and pushed herself off the desk. She leaned towards Mark and kissed his cheek. Catching him off guard. Kathan wanted to rip Lana's hair out. Lana passed her and walked out. Mark waited till the door clicked. He walked towards Kathan and she backed up a bit.

"Its not what you think", he said.

"Why did she kiss you?", she asked.

"I don't know, I swear. She just showed up and started talking to me about my divorce and that if I ever needed to talk to someone she was here", he said.

Kathan crossed his arms over her chest.

"Kaye", he said softly.

"She thinks your single and there's nothing I can do to set her straight, because if I do, she'll tell on us and you'll get in trouble", Kathan said.

Mark smirked. He closed the space between them and pulled her in by her hips.

"There's something I can do", he said.

She looked up to meet his eyes.

"I can tell her I'm seeing someone, she doesn't have to know who it is", he said.

"That works", she said.

He kissed her forehead.

"I had a lot of fun last night", she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He smiled.

"Good, me too. Especially at the end, a lot of fun", he said.

She laughed. The bell rang and they both groaned.

"I'll see you later", he said.

She nodded and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss. He sighed as he watched her walk out of his class. He made a mental note to tell Lana to stay away and that he was taken. He just hoped she didn't ask all kinds of questions about the woman he was seeing.

* * *

Around lunch time he met with Roman in the faculty room. The rest of the teachers were in there.

"Hey have you guys seen Lana?", he asked.

"Why? Plan on a little dirty deed?", Dean asked smirking.

"Not everything is about sex", Mark said.

Glen chuckled.

"You know Ambrose doesn't think any other way", Glen said.

"Coming to poker night tomorrow right?", Mark asked Glen.

He nodded.

"Lana's in her office", Nikki said.

Mark nodded and made his way down the hall. He noticed Seth with another guy he didn't recognize. Passing the counselors offices. The door was open to her office and he knocked. She turned to see him and stood.

"Hey you", she said.

"Hey, listen, I don't know what that was about in my classroom, but it can't happen again. I'm seeing someone and it's not appropriate for me to let you kiss me", he said.

Lana nodded, she looked disappointed.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable and if I would have known I wouldn't have done it.", she said.

"Its ok", he said.

He nodded and walked back towards the faculty room. Roman was now in there eating with the rest of the teachers.

"Where have you been?", Roman asked, wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"Fending off Lana before Kathan kills her and me", Mark whispered to him.

Roman chuckled.

"She hit on me yesterday", Roman said.

Mark watched as the guy Seth was with, walked into the principal's office.

"Who's the guy with soccer mom hair?", Mark asked.

Roman laughed.

"Something about a new football coach and Science teacher. I briefly met him earlier today", Roman said.

"He knows Rollins", Dean said.

Mark nodded. After awhile the principal walked out of his office with the new guy. They walked out towards the classrooms.

"When do we get to meet him?", Mark asked.

"Hunter's going to show him around before introductions", Seth said, sitting down.

All three guys nodded.

"Still on for tomorrow night?", Seth asked.

"Yup and don't forget the beer", Mark said.

"Can I bring AJ?", he asked.

"Who's AJ?", Glen asked, walking over.

"New guy, I'm assuming", Mark said.

Seth nodded.

"Yeah, we need new blood", Mark said.

"We won't be able to talk about, you know", Roman said, lowering his voice.

They all looked at Seth.

"I honestly don't know if he's into that. He's never mentioned it and honestly we've lost touch over time. I ran into him yesterday, he moved back last night", Seth said.

They nodded.

"So then let's not mention it till we know", Dean said.

Everyone nodded.


	8. Chapter 8-I Love You

Kathan needed to talk to Mark about the whole Lana situation. It didn't sit well with her, but if he preferred her, she needed to know now before she fell even more in love with him. To hell, she was already in love with him.

Walking into his classroom, he set down a paper and sat back.

"Hey sweetheart", he said smiling.

"About earlier, you know, with Lana", she said, rolling her eyes.

Mark chuckled.

"If you, I get it, its", she didn't know how to tell him this.

She didn't want to lose him.

"Kaye, I don't want her. She thought I was single and I set her straight before lunch. She's going to stay away from me", he said.

She nodded, feeling relieved.

"So put the claws away", he finished.

She rolled her eyes.

"You don't realize that you can actually be seen with her. You can take her out, hold her hand and kiss her when you want", Kathan said.

Mark stood and pulled her in, lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet.

"I love you Kathan Daniels and I would rather be alone for the rest of my life than to be with someone else who isn't you", he said.

She bit her bottom lip, feeling tears well up in her eyes at his sweet words.

"You, love me?", she asked.

He nodded. Her tears slipped and he wiped them with his thumb.

"I love you too Mark, last night just solidified it for me", she said.

"Me too. No one has ever made me feel this way and I don't care if I have to wait till we can be together in public, I'll wait forever for you because you're worth it darlin", he said.

She closed the space between them and connected their lips. They pulled apart and smiled.

"I still owe you a second date", he said.

"How about Sunday?", she asked.

"Sunday is good", he said.

His phone started vibrating on his desk and he sighed.

"You should get that", she said softly.

He reached back and felt around till he found it. He didn't want to take his eyes off of the love of his life.

"Hello", he answered.

"Mark. Its Michelle", he froze and swallowed, looking away from Kathan.

Why did she have to call now and ruin today for him.

"What is it?", he asked.

As much as he wanted to just hang up with his ex, he couldn't, they still shared a little girl together.

"You've got Alana this weekend. I'll be dropping her off at yours", she said.

"I thought you were in New York", he said.

Kathan realized who he was talking too and backed up. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him.

"Don't you dare leave", he whispered to her.

Kathan nodded.

"What?", Michelle asked.

"Nothing, you were saying", Mark said.

"It didn't work out. So, I moved back, relax, we are still over", she said.

He was sure she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll be home by four", he said.

"Fine", she said, hanging up.

He set his phone down and Kathan didn't look at him.

"Darlin, she's just dropping off my kid. Nothing more. You've gotten under my skin, you're stuck with me.", he said.

She smiled.

"That's if you still want me", he said, sounding almost afraid that she didn't.

"I just told you I love you and you think I don't want you", she said.

He chuckled.

"Sorry, that was stupid of me", he said.

She sighed.

"I guess that means I'm the smart one in this relationship", she said.

He laughed. He noticed Nala quickly make her way out of Roman's class. He knew she needed Kathan after watching her debate whether or not to go to his class. She walked off.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but Nala just flew out of Roman's classroom", Mark said.

Kathan turned before looking up at him.

"I should", he stopped her.

"Go and see how she is", he finished for her.

She smiled.

"I would never keep you from your friend. Go, I'll see you later baby", he said.

She nodded and kissed him before leaving.

"I love you", he called out.

She looked over her shoulder.

"Love you too", she said.

He was never going to get tired of hearing her say those words. Picturing what it would sound like while making love to her. And he did plan on making love to her. All night if it was up to him.

He exhaled and shook his head of those thoughts. He didn't need his friend making an appearance while teaching his class.

* * *

Kathan caught the last of Emerald's words. Nala was the mouth and Kathan was the muscle, that's how its always been. Emerald knew to go after Nala, she was more afraid of Kathan.

"Why don't you step off", Kathan said, getting into Emerald's face.

Nala intervened.

"I've got it Kaye", Nala said.


	9. Chapter 9-BBQ

Nala had decided on sleeping in a bit. Hearing voices in the kitchen, she walked in and her brother was in the kitchen with AJ. Kathan smiled at him and hugged him.

"Hey there's one of my girls", AJ said.

"AJ tells me he's working at the school. Why didn't you tell me?", Kris asked.

"He told me not to say anything, he wanted to surprise you", Kathan said.

Her brother nodded.

"And where have you been?", AJ asked.

"Sleepover at Nala's house. I needed a little girl time", Kathan said.

"Like you don't see enough of each other as it is", her brother said.

Kathan stuck her tongue out at her brother. AJ laughed.

"So you were saying something about hanging out with your co-workers last night", Kris said.

Kathan stopped and looked at her brother and AJ. Grabbing a water before joining them at the table.

"Yeah, some of them are pretty cool, except for this Dean character, he's out there you know", AJ said.

"I don't know any of them by their first names", Kris said.

"Mr. Ambrose", Kathan said.

They both looked at her.

"He's a science teacher I think, Nala had him", she explained.

They nodded. AJ looked back at Kris.

"I can't believe they let him teach science, dude's madder than Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", AJ said.

Kris laughed. Kathan had to agree with AJ on that.

"Did you know Mr. Orton was dating one of his students? Apparently they are still together and he plans on marrying her", AJ said.

"What?", Kris said shocked.

AJ nodded.

"I heard about that, she graduated last year I think", Kathan said.

"I can't believe that. You would think these guys would go after women their own age", her brother said.

"Well, maybe they didn't find the one their own age. If this Mr. Orton is planning on proposing to the girl, she's his one", Elisa said.

"So you're saying it's ok for a teacher to date his student as long as she's _the one_?", her brother asked.

"Well no, maybe he should have waited till she was out of school, but I'm saying at least he wasn't going around sleeping with every teenage girl he set his eyes on. He's not a predator, he fell in love", Elisa said.

"Its still not right", Kris said.

Elisa nodded. Kathan understood what her sister in law tried to say.

"He hasn't hit on you, has he?", her brother asked her.

Kathan shook her head no. He nodded.

"Glen was pretty cool, although I get the feeling he can give you hell if you piss him off. I know Seth so, not much to say on him. Mark Calaway was pretty cool, quiet", AJ said.

Kathan perked up at hearing his name. A rushing heat went over her body. It didn't stop her sister in law from noticing and Kathan looked at her water bottle.

"History teacher, right?", Elisa asked AJ.

Her eyes on Kathan for a reaction. Kathan glanced at her sister in law, blushing.

"Yeah. How did you know?", AJ asked.

"He's Kathan's history teacher. I met him awhile back", Elisa said.

AJ nodded.

"I also met Roman Reigns, dude wouldn't stop glaring at me. Its like I stole his favorite toy or something", AJ said chuckling.

Kathan smirked. It was more like Roman was jealous that AJ was all over Nala. Elisa was still watching her and she stopped smiling.

"Anyway I invited them over to the bbq today, if that's ok", AJ said.

"Totally fine, I told you to invite whoever you wanted. Oh, Joe is coming over too, I told him you were in town and he's coming over", Kris said.

"What? When did Joe get back?", Kathan asked.

"A couple of days ago, but he wasn't sure if it was permanent yet. He didn't want to tell you just in case he couldn't stay.", Kris said.

Kathan was close to Joe, just like AJ. She nodded. Till it finally hit her. Mark was coming over. She quickly stood.

"Can I invite Nala over?", she asked.

"I'm sure she's coming anyway, I invited Chance over. Elisa wants to introduce him to a co-worker of ours", Kris said.

"You want to set him up?", Kathan asked.

Elisa nodded.

"He's still got it going on and he deserves to have someone to warm him", Elisa said.

"Ew", Kathan said.

Kris and AJ laughed. Chance was like a father to her too and it was gross thinking about him in that position, but her sister in law was right. Kathan and Nala never missed the way women looked him over when he took them to the movies or out to dinner.

"Do you think Nala will be ok with it?", Elisa asked.

Kathan wasn't completely sure. They had never talked about it.

"You should ask her before you hook them up", Kathan said.

Elisa nodded.

"It will be nice for him to have someone. Nala's leaving for college and he'll be all alone in that house", AJ said.

Kathan nodded.

* * *

Mark was a little nervous about today. He was going over to Kathan's house, not as her boyfriend but as a friend of her friend. He swallowed.

"Ready daddy", Alana said.

And not only that, but he had to take Alana with him. He wasn't sure if he was ready for them to meet.

"Alright. We should get going to pick up uncle Dean.", Mark said, lifting her into his arms.

He set her in his truck and buckled her in. Driving to Dean's apartment. He came down the stairs looking hung over. His hair a mess, glasses on. He got in and looked back.

"Hey cutie", he said to Alana.

She smiled.

"Hi uncle Dean", she replied.

"Did you shower at all?", Mark asked.

"Sure I did", he said.

Mark nodded and found his way to Kathan's house. He had asked AJ for directions like all the other guys did. He didn't need AJ suspecting.

"Are you going to introduce your kid to your", Mark sent Dean a look.

Dean nodded.

"As my student", Mark said.

Dean nodded. Pulling into her house, Glen was here with Randy.

"At least we aren't the first ones", Dean said.

"Tell me about it. Roman isn't here yet", Mark said.

"Told me he would be a few minutes late. He was spending time with _you know who_ ", Dean said.

Mark nodded. They got off and walked over to the open back gate.

"Knock knock", Dean shouted.

AJ poked his head around the corner and smiled.

"Hey guys. Come on in", AJ said.

They joined him and Mark noticed that Kathan wasn't around. He met her brother and said hi to her sister in law.

"This is another buddy of ours, Joe. Joe this is Mark and Dean.", AJ said.

They shook hands.

"Where's Kathan?", Joe asked.

Mark put all his attention on this.

"Upstairs, she just got out of the shower" her sister in law replied.


	10. Chapter 10-Like Her

Getting to school, Kathan and Nala went their own ways. Missing Mark and Roman. His back was to her when she walked in. She slowly made her way to him before wrapping her arms around his waist. He jumped, but quickly realized it was her.

"Hey gorgeous", he said, turning in her arms.

He checked the door before giving her a quick kiss and she released him. They couldn't get caught.

"So, did you have fun last night?", Kathan asked, sitting on top of one of the desks.

"I enjoyed it very much, yes. I liked seeing how you interact with your family. Although it seems to me that they like picking on you", he said, leaning against his desk.

"It's all fun, sometimes it's Nala or my brother.", Kathan said shrugging.

"I know", he said.

"How was Alana?", she asked.

"Woke up excited, she really liked you", he said smiling.

"Yeah, she only spent about ten minutes with me, anything more than that and I probably would have ruined your child", she said.

Mark didn't like that she was putting herself down. He pushed himself off of his desk and stepped between her legs.

"You can't possibly ruin my child", Mark said.

"I didn't have the greatest role model, you know", she said softly.

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes could meet.

"Did you learn from your _role model's_ mistakes?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I would never do to my child what she did to me", Kathan said.

"See. You're already better than her", he said.

"You don't know that for sure. Who knows, I might snap and I don't even want to think about it right now", Kathan said, shaking her head.

"By _her,_ I'm assuming you're talking about your mom", he said.

She nodded.

"Want to talk about it?", he asked.

She wanted too, but she was afraid he would think differently of her. She didn't want that.

"No", she said.

He nodded.

"Ok, that's fine but just so you know that when you are ready to talk, I'll be here to listen. No judgement, just all ears", he said.

She smiled. He was so good to her, probably too good to be true. How did she get this lucky? Her of all people. Maybe her mother was wrong. She did have a right to be happy and in love.

"What are you doing this weekend?", he asked, noticing her sudden darkened mood, he changed the subject.

"Not sure yet. My brother asked me to help out down at the clinic", she said.

Mark groaned and rolled his eyes. She laughed softly.

"What was that?", she asked.

"What?", he asked.

"That look. I thought you liked my brother", she said.

She knew he did, that look was about Joe.

"I do", he said.

"Now I see", she said teasing.

"What?", he asked.

"You're jealous. You don't want me around Joe", she said smiling.

He blushed, that was a first.

"I'm not jealous", he said.

She kissed his cheek.

"Yes you are, it's ok", she said.

"It's just, he wants to ask you out and he came back for you. He's going to want to win you over and your brother is going to be totally ok with that because he knows him, he likes him. Me on the other hand, he doesn't know, he's not going to like me once I mention that I'm in love with his little sister", Mark said pacing.

Kathan placed her hand on Mark's arm to get him to stop. He faced her.

"Joe doesn't see me that way, trust me. As for my brother, I love him, but he can't tell me who I can and cannot love. The decision to be with you is my own.", Kathan said.

He sighed.

"I would never want to come between you two. Ever. If he doesn't accept me", Kathan quickly kissed Mark, stopping him from finishing that sentence.

She knew he was going to say that he would break up with her. She didn't want to hear that. She'll be eighteen soon and could be with whoever she wanted. She knew her brother would be pissed at first, but he would accept it just so he wouldn't lose her. She pulled away a bit.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Calaway", she whispered.

He smiled softly.

"I just don't want you to lose your brother Kaye", he said.

"I won't, trust me, I know him", she said.

He nodded. The bell rang and he moved away from her. She jumped off the desk and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you, see you later", she said.

He nodded.

"Love you too", he replied.

* * *

Getting home after school, her brother was at the kitchen table eating a sandwich.

"Hey", he said, mouth full.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Hasn't Elisabeth taught you not to talk with food in your mouth. It's rude", she said, setting her bag down and walking over to the fridge.

"She's taught me a lot of things, things I can't inform you about", he said.

"Ew", she said.

He laughed. Sitting with him at the table.

"Can I ask you something?", she asked.

He nodded and finished going through the mail.

"Why haven't you and Elisa had kids yet?", she asked.

He looked up and met her eyes. He shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"That's not an answer", she said.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"It's because of me, isn't it?", she said.

"Hey, no, not in the way you think. When I met Elisa she knew we were a package deal. There was no me, without you", he said.

"Still doesn't explain why you two haven't had kids", she said.

"Because right now, our focus is on you. We want you to have our full attention, she and I have plenty of time to have kids. Yes, Elisa and I have agreed to wait. We want to make sure that you have what you need", he said.

"Elisa probably hates me", she said.

Her brother was going to respond to that.

"I don't hate you", Elisa said, poking her head into the kitchen.

She and her brother chuckled.

"Have I done or said anything to make you think that Kaye?", she asked, hands on her hips.

"No", Kathan responded.

"Kris and I are still young, we can have kids later on. Like he said, when we feel that you are going to be ok and don't need us, we'll have kids", she said.

Kathan nodded.

"Ok, now that that's settled. I have to get back to the office and check in on Joe", Elisa said.

"Tell him I said hi", Kathan shouted after her.

Elisa sent her a thumbs up. Kathan looked back at her brother.

"What?", she asked.

"Why the question about kids? You've never asked before", he said.

She shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you just finish telling me that wasn't an answer", he said.

"I just, thought maybe with what happened to me that you were afraid of having kids and turning into _her",_ she said.

Her brother nodded.

"Honestly, at first it was that, but raising you changed my view. I like to think I did a pretty good job with you", he said.

She smiled.

"You'll make a great dad", she said.

He smiled.

"Thanks kid", he said.

She was going to get up and leave, but he stopped her.

"Is this what's bothering you? You think I'm going to end up like _her_?", he asked.

"No. I'm afraid that I'm going to end up like her", she said.

He reached over and took her hands.

"You listen to me. You are nothing and I repeat, nothing like her. She had her problems, and never deserved to be called mom. I wish I took you from her sooner, I should have never left you", he said.

"You had no choice", she said.

"I think differently, just like I know that when the time comes. You are going to be the most amazing mother and wife. You have a great head on your shoulders, thanks to me and Elisa.", he said.

Kathan laughed.

"But you shouldn't be thinking about this now. Think schools and traveling, having fun", he said.

"Things you never got to do", she said.

"Elisa and I have our moments. I want you to be young and free, just not too free", he said.

She nodded.

"By the way, Elisa and I have a meeting in Hawaii on Friday, but we decided to make a weekend getaway from it. We'll be back Tuesday afternoon", he said.

"Is this your honeymoon?", Kathan asked, wiggling her brow.

"Something like that, we leave Thursday afternoon. Joe and AJ will be checking in on you", Kris said.

"Well, have a lot of fun. You and Elisa need this", she said.

He nodded.

"Oh and if you two want to come home with my niece or nephew, I'm all for it", she said, before making her way to her room.

She heard her brother chuckle.


	11. Chapter 11-Feelings

Kathan had just gotten out of the shower and was about to call Mark to let him know her brother and sister in law were going on vacation, when someone knocked. She went to answer it and Joe stood there. He smiled.

"Hey, come on in", she said.

He did and she walked him towards the kitchen.

"I was about to finish my homework before bed", she said.

Her books were laid out in front of her. He sat across from her.

"Did you eat already? I can go get something if you haven't", he said.

"I ate. Elisa made dinner before going to the firm and checking in.", Kathan said.

"I don't know how she does it. She keeps both the clinic and the firm running", he said, shaking his head.

Kathan nodded.

"And how have you been? Everything ok with my kitten?", he asked.

"I'm good. Just can't wait to graduate", she said.

"I bet", he said.

She could tell he had come for another reason. He was acting strange.

"Is everything ok with you?", she asked.

"Yeah. Its just, so much has changed since I left. You've grown up so much and you are just so beautiful. You've always been beautiful", he said.

She didn't know what to say to that.

"I was thinking, maybe we can go to dinner tomorrow and just catch up. I missed you and I want to know about everything I missed.", he said.

"Yeah, ok", she said.

He nodded and stood. She walked him to the door and he turned. He placed his hand gently on her cheek and before she knew it, he placed his lips against hers.

"Goodnight, kitten", he said, before walking out.

Kathan didn't know what to do. Had he really just kissed her? She locked the front door before grabbing her phone off the table and calling Nala.

"Hello", her best friend answered.

"Hey, I hope I didn't catch you at work", Kathan said, sitting down.

"No. I was actually just about to call you", Nala said.

"Joe just kissed me", Kathan blurted out.

"What?", her best friend shouted.

"Yeah", Kathan sighed.

"Well, you aren't alone there. AJ just finished kissing me too", Nala said.

"What?", now it was Kathan's turn to shout.

"Roman was right Kaye. How am I going to tell him? He trusts me and I should have listened to him", Nala said.

"Did you tell him about the first time you two kissed?", Kathan asked.

Her best friend stayed silent.

"Nala, you should have told him and you need to tell him about this time too. If he finds out from a second party, it won't be good", Kathan said.

"I know Kaye", Nala said.

"And I have to tell Mark. They're both going to want to kill AJ and Joe.", Kathan said.

"I've tried to call Roman now, hoping we could meet and I could tell him tonight and give him some time to cool down but he doesn't answer. I might have messed up there too", Nala sighed.

"Try calling him again and if he doesn't answer, wait till after school", Kathan said.

"Ok and I suggest you do the same", Nala said.

"Trust me, I know", Kathan said.

* * *

After Glenn had gone home, Roman stayed over a bit longer.

"You love Nala, staying away from her is going to be really hard for you", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"I just need time to cool down", Roman said.

Mark nodded. He was waiting for Kathan to call him but she hadn't. He sent her a quick text.

" _Is everything ok?"_

She didn't know what to reply back with. She hadn't seen much of Mark's possessive side like Roman, but then again, Roman had a cheating ex. Would this be Mark's breaking point? She was afraid to find out.

" _Fine. Just have a lot of homework to get done. I'll see you tomorrow"_

She had sent.

He knew it wasn't like Kathan to leave her homework till the last minute. Something was wrong, but decided to leave it till he saw her in person. He would be able to tell better if something was wrong.

" _Ok. I love you"_

He sent. She replied back with the same thing. Roman grabbed his keys and Mark stopped him.

"I'm fine. I only had one beer", Roman said.

"I know, like I also know your ass is going to drive around till you find AJ. Stay the night, wake up early and head home", Mark said.

"I swear I'm not going to do that. I'll just kill him tomorrow at school in the teachers lounge", Roman said.

Mark laughed and walked Roman out.

"I know you trust Kathan, I trust Nala. Don't let your guard down around Joe, trust me Mark. I know I'm right about this", Roman aid.

Mark nodded.

"I know buddy", Mark said.

Roman nodded. He watched him drive off and he sighed. Mark had never let his guard down around Joe, he was just waiting till he caught the man in the act.

* * *

Kathan slowly made her way to Mark's classroom. Nala had to talk to her Art teacher before Roman. Getting to Mark's door, it was wide open, but his back was to her. She took a deep breath before shaking her head. She couldn't do this, she couldn't be around him without giving away that something was wrong.

"Kaye, get in here", he said, his back still turned.

"How did you know?", she asked.

He smirked.

"I saw you when I opened my door. Now what's up?", he asked, sitting on his desk.

She swallowed.

"My brother and sister in law are going on vacation and I was thinking, maybe I could stay with you", she said, she would tell him about Joe later.

He smiled.

"I would love that, but won't they call you to check in?", he asked.

"They'll call me on my cell", she said.

"You're more than welcome to stay with me. I can't wait", he said.

She moved between his legs and kissed him. The kiss growing hotter, his hands pulling her closer to him. They heard voices outside of the classroom and pulled away, breathing heavy. Mark fixed himself. Two students passed by.

Mark exhaled.

"How about dinner tonight? We haven't been on a date in a while and I don't want to leave my girl thinking I don't love her", he said.

She was going to accept, but remembered she had plans with Joe. She really needed to talk to him too.

"I can't", she said.

"Can I ask why?", he asked, a little hurt.

"Sorry, it's just, I already made plans with Nala and I guess something happened between her and Roman", she quickly said.

Mark nodded.

"Yeah, he told me too", Mark said.

"I really really want to though. Tomorrow night?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded. He leaned over his desk and kissed her quickly.

"You got it", he said.


	12. Chapter 12-Just A Taste

Kathan noticed the way Nala kept her eyes on her phone waiting for Roman to text back. Kathan was pissed at Roman for not at least replying to Nala to let her know he was ok. After lunch, Kathan went to find Mark. Seeing him walking to his class. Roman wasn't with him.

"Mr. Calaway", she called.

He turned and smiled. He knew she couldn't call him by his actual name.

"Miss Daniels", he said.

"Can I have a second?", she asked.

He nodded and they moved aside to let the other students pass.

"Is Roman ok? Nala has been trying to get a hold of him all day", she said.

"He's just thinking things over. Trust me, I know him and he'll contact her when his mind is right", Mark whispered.

"She's just really heartbroken that he won't even text her back, just to let her know he's ok", she said.

"Kathan, I know", Mark said.

"Does he get angry easily? What happens if they live together or get married? Is he just going to walk out and get drunk, probably sleep with someone else", Kathan was mad, not at Mark but at Roman.

"Miss Daniels, lower your voice", Mark said calmly.

Kathan shook her head. Mark wasn't going to understand since Roman was his friend. He was going to take Roman's side.

"Roman isn't a drunk. That night he was just thinking about his ex and everything she put him through. He's not saying he doesn't trust Nala, it's not that. He doesn't trust AJ", Mark said.

"Then he shouldn't be taking it out on Nala. Talk to your friend before I do", Kathan said, before stomping away.

"Miss Daniels. Kathan", Mark yelled after her.

She didn't stop. Mark sighed and rubbed his eyes. Going towards his classroom, he looked over to see if Roman was in. He wasn't. He knew his friend needed time to think.

* * *

Kathan watched as Nala hesitated before checking if Roman was in. Her friend looked at her and nodded. Kathan was about to march right over there and give him a piece of her mind. Someone stopped her.

"Don't make a scene. Not here Kaye", Mark said softly.

She pulled her arm away from him.

"She's going to feel out of place in there. I need to talk to him now", Kathan said.

"In front of his class, so one of them, named Emerald, can go to the principal and tell him everything", he said.

Kathan sighed.

"Fine. I'm talking to him after", Kathan said, before walking into Mark's classroom.

He watched as Nala debated whether to go in or not. He could see Roman deep in thought. Mark knew that Roman was thinking about breaking it off with Nala. Roman didn't have to tell him, he just knew.

"Miss Tomlinson", Mark called.

Roman looked over at him. Nala did the same.

"You can stay in my class if you want. I'll let him know, he'll understand", Mark said.

Nala was about to answer him when Roman came out.

"No I won't, inside Miss Tomlinson", Roman said calmly while fixing his tie.

Nala entered his classroom with her head down. Mark didn't like that and he could tell Roman didn't either.

"Piece of advice. Don't do it, I know you Rome.", Mark said.

"She's known him longer and he knows everything about her. I know what I want. I want her to know that I'm what she wants, with AJ back, who knows, maybe I'm not what she wants", Roman said.

"Stop thinking. You just confused me with all of that and I'm sure you confused yourself", Mark said.

"Thanks Mark, but I know what I'm doing", Roman said.

Mark sighed and nodded.

"Its your happiness", Mark said, before entering his class.

After school had ended, Kathan quickly packed her bag and was about to run out.

"Miss Daniels, can I have a second", Mark said, stopping her.

She glared at him and he smiled. Everyone left and she approached his desk.

"Let them work it out on their own. You don't know Roman like I do. Trust me Kaye", Mark said.

She rolled her eyes and made her way to Roman's classroom. She could hear Mark call to her and telling her to stop. She knew he was following her. Getting to Roman's classroom, Kathan walked right in.

"Alright Roman, what the hell is your problem?", she asked once inside.

She and Mark froze when they saw Roman talking to Emerald. Roman sighed. Emerald smirked.

"This is why I told you not to barge in here", Mark whispered behind her.

"Wipe that look off your face", Kathan warned Emerald.

Roman looked at Emerald.

"I suggest you join one of the groups in class and work on this assignment. Remember, I said if this isn't done by tomorrow, your grade will go down significantly. Its your senior year, don't fail it", Roman said.

Emerald nodded.

"Can I go now?", she asked.

Roman nodded. Emerald stood and as she got closer to Kathan, her smirk appeared again.

"And here I thought Nala was the one sleeping with him, when it's been you all along. Except, your banging both of them", Emerald said.

Mark had heard.

"Jealous?", Kathan asked.

"Please, of you? No", Emerald said, about to walk out.

"Oh yeah, that's right, its not me your jealous of, it's Nala. After all, AJ picked her over you right", Kathan said.

Kathan and Mark watched Roman flinch. Emerald quickly turned and was about to slap Kathan. Kathan grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so", Kathan said, before slapping Emerald.

Emerald grabbed Kathan by her hair and Kathan punched Emerald. Roman and Mark separated the girls.

"You stupid bitch", Emerald yelled, trying to get out of Roman's hold.

He released her and she fixed her hair.

"Don't touch me pervert. I know what you're doing with Nala. I have proof and I'm telling my parents about you", Emerald said, before rushing out.

"She's lying", Kathan said.

Roman set his hands on his hips.

"And your telling the truth?", Roman asked, his eyes on the floor.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie", Kathan said.

He looked over at her.

"So then you knew AJ had feelings for Nala and if you knew then that means she did too", Roman said.

"No, it's not, she should", Kathan didn't know what to say.

The door opened and Nala walked in.

"What happened? I just saw Emerald in the hall and she called me a slut, saying that Kathan was in here banging her teachers", Nala said.

No one said anything.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to pack up my things and lock up my classroom. I have a lot of work to get done", Roman said, moving towards his desk.

"Talk to her", Mark whispered to him, before taking Kathan's hand to pull her out.

She was protesting, he picked her up and walked out of the classroom. He set her down when he got to his classroom. He locked the door.

"I don't think we should leave them alone", Kathan said.

"I know you're looking out for your friend Kaye, but they need to handle this alone. You throwing out that little comment about AJ picking Nala, just dug the hole deeper.", Mark said.

"I just don't want her to get hurt", Kathan sighed.

"And I don't want Roman to get hurt, but we can't interfere with their relationship. Just like they can't interfere with ours. Give advice yes, but don't do what she needs to do and that's talk to Roman", Mark said.

Kathan rolled her eyes.

"Fine", she said.

He smiled and pulled her into him.

"And as for you, don't you ever walk away from me again. Ever. We finish a conversation, even if we're arguing. Understood?", he said.

Kathan nodded.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"I'm sorry too", Kathan said.

He kissed her, his hands feeling her, trying to pull her closer. She could feel how bad he wanted her. He lifted her onto his desk. Unbuttoning her jeans.

"Mark", she whispered.

"I'm not going to make you mine just yet. I'm saving that for this weekend.", he said, before kissing her.

He pulled down her jeans more and got down on his knees. She leaned her head back when she felt his tongue against her.

"Not too loud Kaye", he whispered.

She didn't realize how good this would feel. Mark knew just what to do to push Kathan over the edge. Her thighs squeezing his head, his hands digging into her skin.

"Wow", she said breathless.

She watched as he licked his lips and smirked.

"That's just a taste", he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13-Caught

Kathan was going to walk out, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I can give you a ride home", Mark said.

Kathan flinched and pulled her wrist away from him. She held it close to her chest and Mark could see the panic attack start.

"Kaye? Baby.", he tried to calm her.

He placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Kaye, talk to me", he said.

He took a hold of her wrist and saw a burn mark. He felt it under his fingers when he grabbed her.

"What happened? Who hurt you?", he asked.

She couldn't speak. Her panic attack was too strong.

"Was it your brother? Joe? Come on baby talk to me", he said.

It was no use. He had to wait till this was over. Grabbing the attendance sheet, he found her house number. Calling from his cell.

"Hello?", her brother answered.

"Hi, this is Mark Calaway, Kathan's teacher. I don't know what happened, she just started having a panic attack and I don't know how to calm her down", he explained.

"Fuck. You're at the school?", her brother asked.

"Yes. Room H6", Mark said.

"I'll be right down", he said.

Mark didn't know who he talked too, but he hoped it was her brother and not Joe.

Mark cupped Kathan's face and kissed her. He could feel her relax and her breathing was back to normal. She was still shaking though and he didn't like that. Someone had hurt her badly and when he found out who, he was going to hurt them badly.

"You ok now?", he asked, once he pulled away.

She nodded lightly.

"What the hell was that Kaye?", he asked.

She shook her head and took a step away from him. He would think she was a waste of time if she told him everything.

"Don't tell me it was nothing. Someone hurt you, who? Was it your brother? Joe? AJ?", he asked.

"No, they would never hurt me", Kathan defended them.

"Why is your wrist burned?", he asked.

"Its none of your business", she snapped.

"I care about you and if someone is hurting you", she cut him off.

"No one is hurting me", she shouted.

He nodded. Kathan usually covered up her wrist. She had forgotten to tell Elisabeth to buy her more foundation and she forgot to grab her bracelets on the way out of the house. She had put a jacket on but it was starting to get warm, so she took it off, forgetting all about her wrist.

"Does this have anything to do with your mom?", he asked.

He remembered she had mentioned something.

"Can you just please forget it Mark", Kathan said softly.

"I can't Kaye. I love you and eventually we need to talk about this. Didn't we just have this conversation, we don't leave each other mad, we talk this out till it's resolved", Mark said.

"There's nothing to resolve here", she sighed.

"That's the same thing my ex-wife said before she filed for divorce. She never wanted to talk things out, we went to bed angry with each other, eventually hating each other. I don't want that for us Kaye, I can't lose you darlin", he said.

She met his eyes.

"You aren't going to lose me. I'm just not ready to talk about _her_ with you. She ruins everything I love and I won't let _her_ ruin you", she said softly.

Mark pulled her in and kissed her.

"I just want to protect you", he whispered.

"I know", she replied.

Hearing someone's footsteps echo loudly in the hall. They pulled apart. Kris appeared, breathing heavy.

"What the hell happened?", he asked, looking between his sister and Mark.

"I had a panic attack, I'm fine now", she said, trying to calm her brother down.

He cupped his sister's face in his hands, making her look right at him.

"You don't have one unless someone brings, _her_ up or someone grabs", he stopped before looking at Mark.

Mark sighed.

"It was an accident, I didn't", Mark didn't see that punch coming.

Kathan pulled her brother away from Mark.

"Kris you can't do that", Kathan yelled.

"You touched my sister, you sick fuck", Kris yelled.

Randy opened the side door that connected to Mark's room after hearing shouting. Mark was holding his jaw.

"What the hell is going on here?", Randy asked.

"Nothing. Its ok Randy", Mark said.

Mark looked at Kris. Kathan pushed her brother.

"He grabbed me because I was fighting with Emerald. He was trying to stop me", she shouted at him. It wasn't a complete lie.

Kris looked at Mark.

"Fuck, I'm sorry", Kris said.

Mark nodded.

"Its fine. I would have done the same thing if it were my daughter", he said.

"I shouldn't have hit you though. Really I'm sorry and if you want to press charges", Mark stopped him.

"There's no need for that", he said.

"I think you two should go", Randy said.

Kris nodded and Kathan pulled her brother out of the classroom.

"I can't believe you did that", Kathan said angrily at her brother.

"How was I suppose to know what happened. I apologized to him didn't I", her brother said.

She shook her head at her brother.

"And why are you fighting? What have I told you about that? You could have seriously hurt her Kaye", her brother yelled.

"Then it's a good thing Mark was there right", she said.

"Mark? Since when do you call your teachers by their first name?", he asked.

She had messed up.

"Its his first name, I use it when he annoys me and the students laugh", she shrugging.

"You need to stop torturing your teachers Kaye. I swear, one of these days one of them is going to punish you", her brother said.

They stood beside her brother's car.

"I won't fight anymore", Kathan said.

Her brother sighed.

"Maybe Elisa and I should postpone this long vacation meeting", Kris said.

"No", she shouted.

"Give me one good reason why?", he asked.

"I'll be fine Kris, I swear. I'll call Nala and have her come and stay with me for the few days or I could stay with her a night", Kathan said.

"That's not a good reason", he said.

"You and Elisa need this. Go, I'll be fine", Kathan said.

He sighed but nodded.

"Alright, because I trust you", he said, pointing a finger at her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Joe also wanted me to remind you that he was picking you up for dinner to catch up. Elisa and I will be working late, so take your keys", her brother said.

Kris didn't find it weird that Joe wanted to take her out to dinner. He had done it several times before he left. Kathan had to remind herself to talk to Joe about that kiss and she also had to tell Mark about it.

"Where's Nala by the way? You two are always attached at the hip. I figured she would be there to cheer you on during the fight", her brother said.

"She left before it started. She had an early shift I think", Kathan said.

Her brother nodded.

"Why did you call Mr. Calaway a sick fuck?", she asked.

"I thought he was trying to force himself on to you. He grabbed your wrist and, I just let my mind get the better of me", he said.

"I know how to defend myself Kris and besides, Mr. Calaway would never hurt me. Honestly, he's one of the few teachers I actually like, just don't tell him that", she said.

Her brother laughed.

"So you would be mad if I was dating a teacher?", she asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah. They are suppose to be there to teach you, not try to romance you. Besides, all of them are way older than either of us", he said.

She nodded.

"Why are you asking? Are you dating one of them? Mr. Reigns perhaps. Elisa found him extremely attractive and it's safe to say I'm never inviting him over to our house again.", her brother said.

She laughed.

"No", Kathan said.

But Nala is. She wanted to say.

* * *

Mark moved his jaw again.

"It's going to bruise", Randy chipped in.

Mark chuckled.

"I can feel it", Mark said.

"What was that about?", Randy asked.

"Just a misunderstanding", he said.

Randy nodded.

"Did he find out you were screwing his little sister", Randy said.

"No and I'm not screwing her", Mark said.

Randy laughed and walked back to his classroom. Mark hadn't slept with Kathan yet, but he was planning to this weekend. He smiled.

* * *

Kathan changed her jeans and into a long sleeved shirt. She didn't need anyone seeing her burned wrist and asking questions. Someone knocked and she took a deep breath. Opening the door, Joe stood there and he smiled.

"Ready?", he asked her.

She nodded. He drove them to a restaurant and ordered drinks.

"Anything on the menu that you like?", he asked.

He had been quiet since picking her up. She set it down and took a drink of her water.

"What's this about Joe? Why did you kiss me last night?", Kathan asked.

She wanted to get this over with so she could tell Mark everything. He sighed.

"I've known you a long time and at first I saw you like a little sister, but then", he was cut off.

"Kathan?", she flinched.

She knew that voice. Both her and Joe turned to see Mark. He had an order to go in his hands. She could see the look of disappointment on his face. She had lied to him and now she was caught in that lie.

"Mark, hey", Joe said, standing and shaking Mark's hand.

Mark's grip tightened, oh how he wanted to bash Joe's face into the table right now. Kathan swallowed.

"Having dinner I see", Mark said.

Joe nodded, unaware of the tension between Mark and Kathan.

"Where's Nala?", Mark asked.

"Probably with AJ or home. Right now my kitten and I are just spending time together alone. Catching up", Joe answered for her.

"I believe I was asking Miss Daniels", Mark snapped.

"Home", Kathan's voice barely audible.

He nodded.

"Is there a problem?", Joe asked.

"No. No problem, just the girls are always together and it surprised me that they weren't now", Mark said.

Joe nodded.

"Trust me, I know", Joe said.

"Well, I'll let you two enjoy your dinner. I'll see you tomorrow Miss Daniels", Mark said, before turning and walking away.

She had messed up royally.

"Strange man", Joe said.

"He's not strange, I actually like him", Kathan answered.

They brought their food over and Kathan picked at it.

"As I was saying, kitten. I have feelings for you, I have for a while now. It's one of the reasons, if not the major reason why I left. It was wrong of me to feel this way towards you and while being away I missed you so much. I figured now that you'll be eighteen soon, we could give this a real shot. Us.", he said, reaching over and taking her hand.

This was all too much for her. First Mark caught them, now this. She needed air. She stood and ran out of the restaurant. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to be far away from Joe right now.


	14. Chapter 14-Over Her Dead Body

There was only one place she wanted to be right now. She needed to be there. Knocking on the front door. The porch light turned on before the door opened.

"Kaye?", Mark said surprised.

She had been crying.

"Come in", he said, moving aside to let her in.

She did. She paced his living room and he closed the door and waited for her to say something. He crossed his arms over his chest. If this had anything to do with Joe. Mark was going to confront him. She stopped and faced him.

"He told me he has feelings for me. That he's had them for awhile and that I'm the reason he left", she said.

Mark uncrossed his arms. Kathan waited to see what he was going to say.

"Aren't you going to say something?", she finally asked after a long silence.

"You lied to me Kaye. You told me you were going out to dinner with Nala. I've been open and honest with you from the beginning.", he said.

"He confesses his love for me and you are complaining about me lying", she said.

"I already knew his feelings were there, you just didn't want to see them. What I didn't know was that it's so easy for you to just lie to me. A relationship shouldn't be based on lies", Mark said angry.

"Well then you should know he kissed me last night. He came over and kissed me, it's why I couldn't talk to you", she said.

Mark shook his head.

"I know I lied Mark, but I was afraid to tell you that he invited me after he kissed me. I met with him to tell him nothing could come from it. I was going to tell you this weekend", she said.

"Why couldn't you just tell me today", he said frustrated.

"I didn't want you to get mad", she said.

"I'm not fucking Roman, I'm not just going to fly off my hinges and jump Joe. I'm not afraid your going to cheat on me, I'm afraid your going to lie. My last relationship was based on lie after lie. If our relationship is heading in the same direction, tell me now and we can just part ways", he said angry, turning his back to her.

He didn't want this relationship to end, but if she couldn't be truthful to him, how could he trust her.

"You would really do that?", she asked.

He sighed.

"I don't want too Kaye, but I won't waste my time again if you aren't going to be honest with me", he said.

"I love you. I didn't want to hurt you, so I lied and I'm sorry for that. This relationship won't be based on lies", she said.

"I love you too, so much and it would kill me to lose you, but I won't go through that again. I won't put Alana through that", he said.

"No more lies, promise", she said.

He nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Is Alana here?", she asked.

He shook his head no. She took a step back and removed her shirt. He exhaled.

"Before that, I'm going to find Joe and beat the ever living hell out of him", Mark said.

Kathan laughed and stopped him from grabbing his keys.

"No you aren't. You are going to make me yours", she said, before connecting their lips again.

"Kaye", he tried to stop it.

She shook her head no, before unbuttoning her jeans and stepping out of them.

"Are you going to make me beg?", she asked.

He closed the space between them, lifted her and walked them to his bedroom. She placed her hands under his shirt and lifted it over his head. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a silver packet.

"I see someone was ready", she whispered against his ear.

"For this weekend, yes", he said.

She laughed. Her hand finding it's way into his shorts before lowering them. His mouth kissing down her body.

"Mark", she moaned.

He finished undressing her before laying between her legs. He opened the packet and rolled the condom onto himself. He looked into her eyes as he pushed himself into her. Moving in and out of her slowly.

She reconnected their lips. She was never going to get tired of kissing him. Their breathing getting heavier the faster he moved.

"You feel so good Kaye", he groaned.

Both reaching their high. He felt something snap against him.

"Shit", he said through clenched teeth.

Kathan looked down between them. The condom had ripped.

"I'm sorry, Randy swore these were good", Mark said, removing the remains of it from himself.

"Now we know how his girlfriend got pregnant", Kathan said, trying to catch her breath.

Mark chuckled.

"Figures", he said.

"I'm on birth control, Elisa's idea", Kathan said, kissing his shoulder.

"Thank you Elisa", Mark smirked.

Kathan laughed. She pulled him down.

"I should get you home baby", he whispered.

"Only once? I figured you would have me locked in this room till morning", she said.

He smirked.

"That's for this weekend. Your ass ain't leaving this bed darlin, not unless it's to ride me", he smirked.

She felt a shiver run down her spine. He kissed her.

"Come on", he said, tapping her knee.

She nodded.

"But first, I need a shower", she said, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Kaye", he whispered.

She stood and leaned up against him, placing his hands on her body.

"Come on", she pulled him into the bathroom with her.

Turning on the shower and making sure it wasn't too hot. They got in.

"Why can't I say no to you", he said, before lifting her and pressing her up against the shower wall.

His mouth moving down her neck. Her hands running over his strong shoulders.

"Mark", she moaned.

She felt him push into her and she moaned louder.

"That's the sexiest sound I've ever heard", he whispered in her ear.

When they were finally able to pull themselves apart. They showered and got dressed. Mark was driving her home. Getting to her house. She realized her brother and sister in law were home. He parked three houses away.

"They won't question where you were? I'm sure Joe called your brother", Mark said.

"That's probably why their home so early. They still had an hour at the office", Kathan said.

He nodded.

"Go, let them see that you're ok", he said.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you Darlin", he said.

"I love you, so much", she whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow my love", he said, before kissing her gently.

"See you tomorrow", she replied, before getting off his car.

He watched her till she was inside her house safe and sound. He leaned back in his seat and smiled. He finally got the chance to make Kaye his. He also reminded himself to buy better condoms and strangle Randy for making him buy false condoms.

* * *

The next morning, Mark was about to leave his house when his ex-wife showed up. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you doing here?", he asked, she had ruined his good morning.

"Just wanted to let you know that I came by your house last night. I have a trip to take on Sunday and I wanted to discuss leaving Alana with you. It sounded like you had company", she said.

"If I did, that's none of your business. We aren't married anymore, I'm allowed to do whatever I want", he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Its my business because of **our** daughter. I don't want her around some whore", he stopped her.

"Kaye is not a whore. You don't know her and besides, she hasn't met Alana. I don't plan on introducing them till I feel like it's a good time", Mark said.

Michelle stepped closer to him.

"If you introduce her to your little slut, I will take full custody of her. You will never see Alana again", Michelle said.

"You can't do that. I'm allowed to move on and when the time comes, I will introduce Alana to Kaye, whether you like it or not", Mark said, before walking passed her and to his motorcycle.

Mark could tell she was fuming mad, but he didn't care. He had a right to move on and be happy.

* * *

Mark didn't know Michelle had followed him to Kathan's house. She couldn't see the woman's face, but now that she had an address. She could confront her about this situation.

Over her dead body was Mark allowed to be happy. He never tried with her, so why was she going to let someone else have it.


	15. Chapter 15-Daniels Law Firm

"Aren't you suppose to be on vacation?", Kaye asked.

Kris had called and told her he forgot to give Paul a few important papers.

"Yes, but I can't concentrate if those papers aren't turned in soon", Kris said.

She had Nala drop her off at the office.

"Ok, I'm here", she said.

"There in the bottom drawer, in the blue folder", he said.

"Ok", she said.

She unlocked his office with her spare key. Summer came around the corner.

"Hello Miss Daniels. I didn't know you were coming in", Summer said.

She was the assistant and made the appointments for everyone.

"Hey Summer. Just getting paper work for Paul", Kaye called over her shoulder.

"He's not in yet. Which is a shame, a new client came in. He left his information for Paul to get back to him", Summer said.

Kaye nodded. Reminding herself to check out the new client.

"Did she say new client? Our firm has been pretty busy", her brother said.

"Yeah and that's a good thing Kris", Kaye said.

Finding the blue file, she pulled it out and locked up her brother's office. She went into Paul's office and left the blue file on his desk.

"Done dear brother", she sighed.

"Ok thank you. I'll see you Tuesday morning", he said, before hanging up.

She put her phone away and walked over to Summer at the front.

"Where's the new clients info?", she asked Summer.

Summer handed her the form. Kathan was surprised.

"Ok, make sure Paul gets this first. No one else handles this case but Paul. Understood?", Kaye said.

Summer nodded.

"Yes ma'am", she said, taking back the form and setting it near her computer so when Paul came in she could hand it to him.

"Tell him this is top priority", Kaye said.

Summer nodded. Kaye wondered why Mark hadn't said anything to her. Maybe not to worry her? But she was worried. She didn't want him to lose his daughter. Going back to her brother's office, she pulled her phone out and called Mark.

"Hey darlin", he said.

She smiled.

"Hey yourself. I missed you today and yesterday", she said.

He sighed.

"I know, I miss you too", he said.

She was about to tell him that she knew he was having a legal battle with his ex, but decided to wait to see if maybe he would bring it up.

"What are you doing this weekend?", he asked suddenly.

"I was hoping you and I were still on, but if you're worried about getting caught, we can cancel", she said.

"You can't cancel on me darlin, I've been looking forward to you in my bed this weekend", he smiled.

She blushed and she was glad he couldn't see it.

"Roman and I have been talking and we think it would be a good idea to take you girls away for the weekend, or at least till Sunday morning", he said.

"Really? Planning a romantic getaway with Roman I see", she said.

He laughed.

"Anything to see our girls", he replied.

"I'm listening", she said.

"I have a cabin by the lake a few hours away. Its big enough for all four of us. What do you say?", he said.

"Sounds wonderful", she smiled.

"Is that a yes?", he asked.

"It's a yes", she replied.

"Good. Pack a bag because we leave tonight", he said.

"I'll be waiting. I love you", she said.

"And I love you babe", he replied, before hanging up.

She exhaled softly and leaned back in her brother's chair. She would bring it up when they were alone and face to face. Summer knocked and then walked in.

"Miss Daniels, Paul Heyman just walked in", she said.

"Thanks Summer", she stood and walked out, locking her brother's office once again.

She made her way to Paul's office and he smiled.

"Kathan, what brings you around here kiddo", he said.

"My brother wanted me to drop off those papers", she said, pointing to the file he held.

"Got them", he said.

She nodded and sat.

"Did Summer tell you about the new client?", she asked.

"Yes and it's at the top of my list like you asked", he said.

"Good, also, no charge", she said.

Paul raised a brow and locked his hands together on his desk.

"May I ask why?", he asked.

"He's my teacher. I know how stressed out he is about all of this and he doesn't deserve it. Don't worry, you'll still get your paycheck", Kaye said.

"I'm not worried about that", he said.

Kathan nodded.

"I'll get to work on this right away, but first I have to call him", he said.

Kathan nodded.

"Call me if anything goes wrong", she said standing.

"Will do boss", Paul called.

* * *

Mark had just finished packing his bag and packing food into a cooler to take up to the cabin. Roman would handle the drinks. His phone went off and he rushed to answer it.

"Hello", he answered.

"May I speak to a Mark Calaway?", the man asked.

"Speaking. Who's calling?", he asked.

"This is Paul Heyman, of Daniels Law Firm. You came by the office to discuss custody agreements", he said.

"Yes. Thank you for calling me back, I'm just surprised you got back to me so quick", Mark said.

Roman had told him his friend had to wait a month or more for someone from that firm to call him back. He was expecting the same.

"Yes well, one of my bosses said you were top priority", he said.

"Bosses?", he asked.

"Yes, Miss Daniels, Kathan Daniels. She said you are her teacher", Paul said.

Mark was so confused. Kathan had never mentioned a firm. He shook his head.

"Yeah, she's my student", Mark replied.

"So, I have a few meetings this weekend, but I should be free by Sunday afternoon. Is that ok with you?", Paul asked.

"Yes, that's perfect", Mark said.

"Good. I look forward to meeting you then", Paul said, before hanging up.

Mark set his phone down. Still surprised.

* * *

Mark and Roman had agreed to meet Nala and Kathan on top of the hill Roman and Nala had their first date. Mark locked up his house and set the things in the back of his suv. It had more room than Roman's truck. Roman set the cooler with the drinks in the back.

"So, the lawyer called me back", Mark said.

"Oh yeah? That was quick", he replied.

Mark nodded.

"It turns out that the Daniels in the firm name stands for Kris and Kathan Daniels", Mark said.

"No shit?", Roman was surprised as well.

Mark nodded.

"I have a meeting with Paul Heyman Sunday", Mark said.

"Did you know she owns the place?", Roman asked.

"Nope", Mark answered.

"So they own the clinic and a law firm? That's crazy", Roman said.

Mark nodded.

"Are you going to ask her?", he asked.

"Of course", he said.


	16. Chapter 16-My Dad

Mark sighed. He placed his hand on her thigh.

"This, what's going on with my ex has nothing to do with you, so I wanted to leave you out of it", Mark explained.

"You accidentally placed me in it", Kathan said.

Mark nodded.

"If I would have known that was your firm I wouldn't have walked in", Mark said.

"I'd be pissed if you didn't. Paul is an amazing lawyer, he's the one who helped my brother get custody of me.", Kathan said.

"I just didn't want you in the middle of this darlin", he said.

"But why? We're a couple, that means we're in this together. I have your back and I know that if I was in your situation, you would have mine", she said.

He smiled at her.

"You're damn right you have me, but this is my shit to handle", he said.

Kathan didn't like that but let it go for now.

"So, I'm assuming you have things already planned for us?", she asked.

"I do", he replied.

He smirked.

"You can't just change the subject just like that and think I won't notice.", he said.

"I swear I wasn't", she said.

"How did you and your brother come to have the firm? I mean, it wasn't just given to you and I know your brother isn't a lawyer", Mark said.

Kathan sighed. It was time he knew about her dad and _her._ She wouldn't tell him everything, just open up a bit in hopes that he would do the same.

"My dad was a lawyer, or well, he was a history teacher at first. I think that's why I love it so much, because of him. The way he spoke about it just made it seem so amazing. You know", she said.

Mark smiled as he watched her face.

"Wait, if you love it so much, why do you act like you hate it?", Mark asked.

"My mom. Which my brother swears started before I was born, was very abusive, mentally and physically. For a while we didn't know what was wrong, what we did. We found out later on that she's bipolar.", she said.

Mark didn't say a word. He wanted her to open up to him and she was. He wasn't going to give his say till she asked for it.

"It got worse after my dad died and I think maybe it had to do with the fact that he was always there to stop her. Then he died and Kris want off to school, I was left alone with her.", she said.

She rubbed the foundation off her burn. He gently took her wrist.

"Your mom?", he asked softly.

She nodded.

"Her favorite thing to do to me was throw me into things. Almost everyday. My brother came home one day to surprise me and he found me bloodied and out of it. He called the paramedics and then Joe and AJ. They were the only ones who knew what my mom was like, till Nala.", Kathan said.

"That's how you came to be in his custody", Mark said, connecting the dots.

Kathan nodded.

"As for the firm, the house, and the clinic. My dad left us both a pretty good will and he left me the house. My brother opened his clinic and the law firm. He wanted to help others like us", she said.

"And your mom?", he asked.

"Honestly, I don't know and I don't care", Kathan answered.

Mark nodded.

"I think she hated the fact that we turned out so much like him. After his funeral, she burned everything he owned. Including all the books he had in his office. It broke my heart and she laughed", she said.

Mark shook his head.

"The doctor swore it was her bipolar, but I didn't care. He didn't see the way she looked at us. She liked causing me and my brother pain. That's why I was so scared of meeting your daughter or of ever becoming a mom, because I don't want to be like her. I don't want to put an innocent child through the same things", she cried.

Mark cupped her face in his hands, making her look him right in the eyes.

"But you aren't her baby", he said.

"How do you know that? I could snap and we'll never see it coming", she cried.

He shook his head at her.

"You were so good with Alana. She adores you and wants to see you again. You are going to be a wonderful mom and I'll be there to make sure you are, just like you'll be there to make sure I'm a good dad", he said.

He kissed her gently.

"And you were raised by your brother and sister in law. They are good people, your brother opening a law firm to help others like you, says so. You are a good person, you've learned from your mother's mistakes. I trust you Kaye", he said.

"Promise you'll be there?", she whispered.

"I already said I would be darlin", he smiled.

He wiped her tears.

"Roman and I agreed to make dinner for us four. How about you take a nap and he and I will get started on that", he said.

She took a deep breath before exhaling and nodding. She needed it. Reliving all of that was so hard.

"Actually, I think I'm going to get some air. Do you mind?", she asked.

Mark smiled.

"I don't mind", he said.

He knew she needed a moment alone. Then he remembered he had to tell her about Michelle.

"One more thing", he said, stopping her from walking out the door.

He turned to face her.

"My ex knows about you. I even mentioned your name and I know I shouldn't have but she just gets to me and", Kathan set her hands on his chest.

He was getting angry just talking about her.

"It's ok", she said.

"She doesn't know what you look like though, so no worries. Just, if a blonde woman comes looking for you, don't let her know it's you", Mark said.

Kathan nodded. She knew that if she confirmed herself to his ex, that was it. He would go to jail and they would take away Alana. She wasn't going to be the one to hurt him that way.

"It's not that I'm embarrassed by you", she kissed him.

She smiled up at him.

"I know Mark", she replied.

He smiled. He was so in love with her.

"Where have you been all my life?", he asked.

"Kindergarten", she replied.

He laughed and so did she. She could live the rest of her with him, just hearing him laugh.

"Speaking of kids, don't tell him I told you. Wait for him to bring it up. I need to tell someone or I'll explode", she said.

He nodded.

"Nala's pregnant", she whispered.

"What?", Mark asked surprised.

"She just found out and she's going to surprise him so don't say anything till he does", Kathan said.

"Wow. Roman's always been good with kids, he'll make a great dad and I know he's really in love with Nala", Mark said.

Kathan nodded.

"I know. She's worried that she won't be able to go off to school now", Kathan said.

Mark chuckled.

"Roman won't let her walk away. He'll stand by her, where ever she wants to go to school", Mark said.

"You think?", she asked.

"I know. Roman wants the best for her and he's going to make sure she checks off all her dreams before anything else. He'll be a good support system for her and he's a good teacher. He'll find a job anywhere he goes", Mark said.

"That's good to hear. What about you?", she asked.

He smiled.

"I'd follow you anywhere gorgeous", he replied before kissing her.


	17. Chapter 17-Worth It

Mark walked out front and saw Kaye by the lake. He walked over and sat in the empty chair. She looked over.

"Its nice out here isn't it", he said.

She nodded.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"Fine", she said, looking back out at the lake.

"You don't sound fine. You have the same look I get when I have something on my mind but don't want to bring it up", he said.

He folded his hands in his lap.

"I don't understand why you don't want to talk about your custody with me. I told you about my mom, which was really hard to do. I don't like talking about my feelings and yet I opened up. Why can't you do the same?", she asked.

He looked over at her.

"I've never had to before, but you are right. I know Michelle and this whole thing is going to get messy. I don't want you involved in that.", he said.

"Doesn't mean you can't talk to me about it. Maybe I can help. Bottling in all your feelings isn't good.", she said.

He nodded.

"Whatever happens next, I'll talk to you about it", he nodded.

She stood and sat in his lap. He smiled up at her. He leaned in and connected their lips.

"I have a good idea", Mark whispered.

"What?", Kathan asked.

He stood her up and then himself. He stripped out in the open and started to walk into the lake.

"Mark", Kathan said, looking around.

"Its cold, but I'm sure we can think of something to do to warm us", Mark suggested.

She smiled and started to strip.

"Slowly", he said.

She saw his eyes take her in and she did as he said. She watched as he took himself in his hand. After she finished, she dipped her toe in.

"Its cold", she gasped.

He walked over and picked her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist and wading into the water. He felt her shiver and he thrusted into her.

"This will distract you from the cold", he whispered.

She connected their lips as she clung to him while they made love.

"I can't get enough of you", he panted.

"I love you", she said, looking into his eyes.

He kissed her gently.

"I love you", he replied.

Once they both came down from their love making. He walked them out of the water. Laying her down in the grass, he shifted himself between her legs. She was getting cold, but as their bodies started running against each other again, they both felt the warmth coming back.

"We should go inside. What if Nala or Roman come out and see us?", she said as he pushed in and out of her.

She arches her back.

"I don't care, I need you", he whispered.

* * *

Getting inside half dressed, Nala and Roman were sitting by the fire. Nala between Roman's legs.

"Did you guys fall into the water?", Nala asked.

"Um", Mark and Kaye looked at each other.

Roman chuckled.

"Sort of", Mark winked.

"There's food on the table if you two are hungry. Which I'm sure you are", Roman smirked.

Nala slapped his arm and he laughed. Mark lifted Kaye and walked into the kitchen. Closing the door that separated the kitchen from the living room. Kathan was dipping her fingers in the chocolate syrup that was in a glass bowl. He walked over and took her hand, covering her chocolate covered fingers with his mouth.

She shivered from the animalistic look in his eyes.

"Mark", she said slowly.

"It's like I told you. You are all mine this weekend. Where I want you, when I want you", he said, stepping towards her.

She stepped back as much as she could before her back hit the counter. He turned her and lifted her shirt. He lowered his shorts and bent her over.

"Hold on to the counter", he warned.

She felt him enter her quickly and she cried out. He tugged on her hair lightly and she stood.

"Remember we have guests", he whispered in her ear.

She nodded before he gently pushed her back down. He honestly didn't care if Roman and Nala heard her cries of pleasure, but he knew she would be embarrassed the next morning when they saw Nala and Roman for breakfast.

"Mark", she moaned.

He watched as her hands scratched at the counter. One hard thrust later had her screaming his name and a satisfied smile graced his face. His body was starting to feel the effects of their work out. He pulled away and grabbed an Apple.

"You ok?", he asked her.

She was still bent over and breathing heavy.

"I need a second or I might collapse", she panted.

"Eat, get hydrated, because I'm not done yet", he promised.

She looked over at him as he went to sit down. He was completely naked while sitting in the chair and eating his Apple. Once she was able to move. She fixed some food and started eating. She purposefully sucked on her fingers, knowing his eyes were on them.

"I swear, if you don't stop that, I'm coming over their and taking you again. Whether you are ready for me or not", he warned.

She stopped and blushed. She never thought a man could make her feel so sexy. She finished her water bottle before standing and walking over to him. Getting on her knees in front of him. She ran her hand along his length.

"Kaye", he groaned as he tilted his head back and shut his eyes.

He quickly opened them back up when he felt her warm mouth close around him.

"This view is so much better than the one outside", he said.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and pushed her head down further. She moaned around him. Speeding up and then slowing down, which annoyed him.

"Stop teasing me baby", he growled.

She pulled away and gave him an innocent look.

"What?", she asked, wiping her lips.

He stood and picked her up. Laying her on the table. He was going to enter her again, but she winced. He pulled back and touched her gently. Again she winced.

"Shit, I'm sorry", he mumbled.

She took a hold of his wrist and pressed his fingers against her.

"Gently", she whispered.

He rested his forehead against hers as his fingers pleasured her. He could feel her move against his fingers.

"Never leave me", he whispered.

He met her eyes.

"Never", she whispered back.

He got on his knees in front of her and connected his mouth to her center. She gasped and her toes curled. She came to the conclusion that he was definitely trying to kill her.

* * *

Michelle had gone back to the house that Mark had drove to and knocked on the door again. No one answered so she banged on the door. Again no answer. She sighed.

"Mommy, why are we at Kaye's house?", Alana asked.

"How do you know who lives here?", Michelle asked her daughter.

"Daddy brought me one time for a bbq", her daughter shrugged.

"Your dad brought you here?", Michelle yelled.

Alana nodded lightly.

Michelle wanted to scream. How dare he bring their child to his whore's house. Now she wasn't going to stop till she has full custody of their daughter. She was going to make sure he never saw Alana again.

* * *

The next morning, Kaye slowly and painfully made her way into the kitchen. Nala was making breakfast when she looked over.

"Hey, wonderful morning for you", Nala said with a knowing smile.

Kathan stuck her tongue out at her and Nala laughed. Kathan slowly sat.

"Has Roman ever gone all wild on you?", Kathan asked.

Nala nodded.

"But the pain was worth it", Nala said.

"Oh yeah", Kathan smiled.


	18. Chapter 18-Back

They had a wonderful weekend, but it was time to get back to reality. Neither of them wanted to go home. Mark had to face his ex wife and Kathan had to face Joe. They had finished packing to head back in the morning since Mark had a meeting with Paul.

"What's with the grumpy look?", Mark asked her.

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you", she said.

He smiled and walked over to her. Kissing her deeply.

"I don't either. Soon, we won't have to worry about being caught or having to go our own ways. Just be patient", he said.

She nodded. He laid her back.

"This bed is going to end up breaking with the amount of sex we have baby", Kathan giggled as Mark's lips trailed down her neck.

"That's a good thing", he mumbled.

His hands ran under her shirt.

* * *

Michelle was sitting in the diner with Alana. She was trying to find a good lawyer to help her get full custody.

"No, I don't want shared custody, I want full. If you can't do that for me then I'll look for someone else", she shouted into her phone.

Michelle slammed her cell on the table.

"Finish eating", she snapped at Alana.

A woman walked over to her and smiled.

"I hear you are looking for a lawyer", she said.

Michelle nodded. She really hoped this woman didn't come over to complain or Michelle was going to let her have it. She didn't have time for this. This woman sat across from her.

"My name is Ruvè Daniels", she introduced herself.

"Michelle Calaway", she replied.

"So you need a lawyer. Have you tried at DLF?", she asked.

Michelle nodded.

"They're helping my ex husband and don't want to help me", she answered.

"That seems weird. I've never known them to turn someone away, even if they are helping your ex husband", Ruvè said.

Michelle chuckled.

"Must have something to do with the fact that his new whore works there", Michelle said.

Ruvè rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a name? I can have her fired", Ruvè said.

"How?", Michelle asked.

"My kids own the place. All I have to do is give them a name and she's done for", Ruvè smiled.

Michelle smirked.

"Her name's Kathan", Michelle said.

* * *

Mark was in the shower. They were all going to go out to dinner in a near by town together. Kathan looked at herself in the mirror. She smoothed her hands down the dark purple velvet dress Mark had picked out.

It was short with thin straps. Easier access he had said and he loved the way her curves looked in it. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey, are you busy?", her friend Sabrina asked.

"Not at the moment. Sorry I didn't call you back yesterday. I was really busy", Kathan said.

"Its fine. Anyway, you are never going to guess who hit on me yesterday", she said, sounding excited.

"Jason Jordan?", Kathan asked.

"No. Mr. Rollins, the gym teacher", Sabrina said.

Kathan's jaw dropped.

"What?", Kathan asked.

Kathan had heard rumors of Mr. Rollins having sexual relations with some of the girls at the school, mostly seniors, but never thought anything about it.

"I was in my car when he was taking his shirt off in the parking lot. He came over and flirted before leaving.", her friend continued.

Kathan couldn't really tell her friend not to jump into Mr. Rollins bed. That would be the pot calling the kettle black.

"Did you sleep with him?", Kathan asked.

"Of course not, but I don't know, maybe if he keeps up the chase, I just might", Sabrina said.

Mark was coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Hey Brina, can we talk later. I have to go", Kathan said.

"Yeah, sure thing", Sabrina said.

They hung up and Mark looked over at her.

"Who was that?", Mark asked.

"A friend asking about homework", Kathan said.

Mark nodded. He walked over to her and ran his hands down her soft dress. She smiled. He placed his lips against her neck.

"This looks so good on you", he said.

"I don't think so, I know where this is going. I just finished getting dress and doing my hair and makeup. No way you are messing this up with your horny butt", she said.

She moved away from him and towards the bedroom door. He laughed.

"Come on, all I have to do is lift your dress and pull your panties to the side", he said.

"If I was wearing any", she said.

He groaned and took a step towards her. She opened the door.

"Nope. Get dressed", she said, walking out.

"You'll pay for that", he shouted as she closed the door.

He could hear her laughing and he smiled.

* * *

Once alone, Ruvè sat on her bed in the hotel room. It had been awhile since she's seen her kids. Her oldest took custody of her daughter. Which she was not happy with. She couldn't believe Kris would let Kathan date an older man. She knew her daughter was a little slut. Once she had her hands on Kaye, she would beat it out of her.

Her kids were going to be surprised when they saw her. Kris had told her to stay away, but now the restraining order was thrown out. Her doctor gave her a clean bill of health as long as she remembered to take her meds.

So, she might have forgotten today.


	19. Chapter 19-Meeting

After Roman and Mark had dropped off the girls. Roman dropped Mark off at his place. Before Mark could unlock his front door. Michelle arrived and he sighed. He really didn't need this right now. He was exhausted.

He noticed Alana in the car. Michelle walked up to him and slapped him. He turned to look at her.

"How dare you", she shouted.

A couple walking their dog stopped and stared.

"How dare you take our daughter to that bitch's house", she shouted.

She was going to slap him again, but he caught her hand.

"I'm allowed to take her where I want when she's with me", he tried not to yell.

"Not to your slut's house", she yelled.

"Michelle, you can't tell me what to do when my daughter is with me. I don't do that with you", he said.

"Soon, I will. I'm going to take her from you and you won't be able to visit her unless I say so. You can blame your whore for losing your child", she yelled, pulling her arm out of Mark's grip and walking away.

Alana looked scared. He sent her a smile.

"It's ok baby, I'll see you soon", he said.

Alana smiled and waved goodbye to him before Michelle drove off. The couple was trying not to look in his direction, he could tell they were discussing what just happened.

* * *

Kathan and Nala walked into her house. Opening up the windows and back door to let air in.

"I'm going to take a shower", Nala said as she was going up the stairs.

Kathan nodded. She listened to the messages on the machine. A number she didn't recognize was recorded, that person didn't leave a message. She shrugged it off. Still tired from the trip, when someone knocked. She walked over to the door and checked to see who it was before answering.

She sighed and opened it. Joe walked in. He looked furious.

"Hey", she said.

"Where the hell have you been?", he asked.

"Ok first of all, you aren't my brother. You can't just come in here and ask me that. It's my business where I've been. Secondly, why are you here? I know my brother didn't ask you to check on me because he trust me", she said.

"Because I care about you. I came to make sure you were ok alone, but to my surprise you weren't home all weekend", he said.

"Maybe you came at the wrong times", she said.

"No, I know what you were doing.", he said.

Kathan waited for him to say more, but he didn't. He stepped back towards the door.

"Joe", she said.

"Save it. You better hope your brother doesn't hear it from anyone else.", he warned.

He walked out. Kathan swallowed. Did Joe know about her and Mark? He couldn't. They had never run into him when they were together.

* * *

Mark walked into DLF. Meeting Paul in the hall and shaking his hand.

"Mr. Heyman", Mark said.

"Please, call me Paul. Please, come into my office so we could discuss your custody", he said.

Mark walked in, followed by Paul. He closed the door to his office so no one could hear. They sat.

"Could I get you a drink? Water, juice?", Paul asked.

"Oh, no thank you", Mark said.

Paul nodded and pulled out a notebook.

"Ok, the questions I'm about to ask you are mandatory. Just in case your ex-wife's lawyer brings something up in court. I won't be caught off guard you know", Paul said.

Mark nodded.

"Have you ever been physical with your wife during the time of your marriage?", Paul asked.

"No. She's slapped me before and recently", he answered.

Paul raised his brows in surprise.

"Recently?", Paul asked.

Mark nodded and explained what happened. Keeping Kathan's name out of it, especially here.

"Looking at your face better, I could see where her nails scratched your face", Paul said.

He grabbed his phone and called the receptionist.

"Summer, could you bring in the camera", he said.

"Yes sir", she said.

"Camera?", Mark asked.

"Evidence, they are going to want to see proof", Paul said.

Mark nodded as Summer walked in. She snapped a few pictures of his scratched cheek.

"Calaway file", Paul said.

Summer nodded before walking out.

"Affairs during your marriage?", Paul asked.

"Not on my part. I'm not sure about hers", Mark said.

Paul nodded.

"Most don't like me asking this question, but, any chance your daughter my not be yours?", Paul asked.

Mark tapped his finger on the arm of the chair.

"I had my doubts after she was born. I did a test, I told Michelle it was one of those ancestry things. Anyway, test came back that she was mine.", Mark said.

Paul nodded.

"Ok. Are we doing this for shared custody? Full?", Paul asked.

"If I ask for full, would we be able to set her visitation days?", Mark asked.

Paul nodded. Mark was going for shared, but after the stunt Michelle pulled, he didn't want his daughter around her. She was slowly losing it.

"If you feel like she is a danger to your daughter, we can also set up visitations with someone watching over them. It's called, supervised visitations. You or a social worker can be with them, watching them till time is up", Paul said.

Mark nodded.

"Full custody", Mark said.

Paul nodded. After Paul asked him a few more questions, Mark was relieved when it was over. He shook hands with Paul before walking out of his office.

"Mark?", someone said.

He turned to see Bayley, Sasha's best friend. He knew both women through Roman, since Roman dated Sasha. He smiled.

"Hey Bayley", he replied.

"What are you doing here? Wait, you're the one Paul is helping. Kathan's teacher", Bayley said, piecing everything together.

He wanted to correct her and say Kaye was his girl, but he couldn't exactly do that with her.

"Yeah", was all he said.

Bayley nodded.

"Well I hope everything works out for you, I mean Paul's on your side so you'll definitely win. He's good. He's the one who helped Kris get custody of Kaye", Bayley said.

He nodded.

"I don't know how Kaye's going to take you telling me her story", Mark said.

Bayley nodded. He knew that's how she was. Always hyperactive and talkative. Extremely friendly, that it scared him the first time he met her. She even hugged him before Roman introduced them.

"True. How's she doing in school? She's so smart and such a talented writer. She would also make a wonderful history buff.", Bayley smiled.

"She is smart. Well, I have to go", he said.

Bayley nodded.

"Right of course. It was nice seeing you again", Bayley said, before hugging him.

He gave an awkward smile and returned the hug with a pat on her back. She let go and walked away.

* * *

Kathan had decided to check into DLF before they closed. She wanted to make sure things were still running smoothly before her brother got back. Almost everyone had left. Usually Mickie was the last to leave, locking up along side her brother.

"Hey stranger", Summer smiled as she reached the door.

"Hey Summer. Is Mickie still in?", Kaye asked.

Summer nodded and pointed to Mickie's office.

"I'll see you Kaye", Summer said, before walking out.

Kaye waved and walked towards Mickie's office. Whenever she needed to talk and she couldn't talk to Elisa or her brother, she leaned on Mickie. She was also DFL's child psychologist. She knocked on Mickie's door. She looked up and smiled at Kaye.

"Hey sweetheart", Mickie said.

"Hey", Kaye walked in and sat down in the chair.

"Missing your brother?", Mickie asked as she shuffled some papers.

Kathan nodded.

"How's Cheona?", Kathan asked.

That was Mickie's adopted daughter.

"She's good. How are you? I'm sure you came to talk about something other than your brother", Mickie said.

"Have you heard anything on my teacher's case?", Kathan asked.

"No, sorry. Even if I did, you know those are private", Mickie said.

Kathan nodded.

"I have never seen you so taken with a teacher before. All I hear is, this teacher said this or did this.", Mickie said.

Kaye shrugged.

"He doesn't take my shit and calls me out. He also noticed my love for history and I don't know", Kathan shrugged.

Mickie nodded.

"Well, you know Paul, he's a shark. Your teacher has this win in the bag", Mickie smiled.

Kathan nodded.

"Well, we should head home. You've got school tomorrow. Need me to drop you off at your house?", Mickie asked.

"I'm staying with Nala and her dad tonight. The house is too lonely", Kathan said.

Mickie nodded.


	20. Chapter 20-Next

Kathan had made her way to Mark's house. Waiting for him on his porch. He had texted her and said he was stopping to pick up Alana. She decided to call Nala since she texted her earlier to call her asap.

"Hello", Nala answered.

"Hey, so what's up? You said to call you", Kathan said.

"You are never going to believe this, but Serena might be sleeping with Mr. Ambrose. She told me he had been after her", Nala said.

"What? Serena? Serena Kent? Serena I'm saving myself for the right man Serena?", Kathan asked.

Nala laughed.

"Stop. There's nothing wrong with wanting to wait", Nala said.

"Wait, Mr. Ambrose? Man whore Ambrose?", Kathan asked.

"One and the same", Nala said.

"She knows he's not a one woman guy right? I've heard he's a very dominant person in the bedroom", Kathan said.

"What do you mean?", Nala asked.

"On a scale of one to Christian Grey, he's Christian Grey", Kathan said.

"No way. He's into that stuff?", Nala asked.

"From the girls I've heard this stuff from, yes", Kathan said.

"I'm going to ask Roman. He knows him better than those girls", Nala said.

"Let me know if it's true", Kathan said curious as well.

"Will do, I have to get to work. See you tomorrow. Oh where am I picking you up?", Nala asked.

"Mark's house", Kathan said.

"Got it, bye", Nala said.

"See ya", Kathan said, hanging up.

* * *

Mark arrived to Michelle's house to pick up Alana. A woman he didn't know answered the door. She smiled at him.

"You must be Mark Calaway", she said.

He nodded.

"And you are?", he asked.

"Ruvè, I'm your ex wife's attorney", she said.

"So she found one, good for her. Now where is my child? I have to go", Mark said.

"I can tell you like children", Ruvè said.

He raised a brow. Before he could ask her what she meant by that, Alana ran over to him and he lifted her into his arms. Kissing the side of her head.

"Hey princess, ready to go?", he asked.

She nodded. Michelle glared at him.

"I better not find out that bitch was anywhere near my daughter", Michelle warned.

Mark rolled his eyes before walking out. Ruvè turned on Michelle and grabbed her by the throat.

"Don't you ever call her a bitch again. Ever. I will rip out your eyes", Ruvè warned.

Michelle looked terrified and couldn't breath. Snapping back to reality, Ruvè let her go.

"What the hell?", Michelle gasped for air.

"It's just, name calling her in front of your ex isn't good. He could put that in the custody battle", Ruvè said.

Michelle looked her up and down.

"You're going to bruise. Did your ex husband do that to you after you confronted him about this other woman?", she asked.

Michelle caught on and smirked.

"He did", she answered.

"Good. Now I need you to cry on camera", Ruvè said.

* * *

Mark arrived at his house. Kathan was just getting off the phone. She stood and smiled.

"Kathan", Alana said excitedly.

Mark smiled.

"Alana", he said.

She looked at him.

"You can't tell mommy about Kathan, ok.", Mark said.

"Because she'll be mad and hit you again?", Alana asked.

He nodded. He didn't want his daughter to think that's how relationships work. He hated that she saw that.

"I won't tell mommy, I promise", Alana said.

Mark smiled and nodded. Kathan opened the door for Alana and hugged her. Mark got off and they walked inside the house. Alana was going on and on about Kathan helping her with her homework and playing a board game before bed.

"Go get started, Kaye will be there in a few minutes", Mark told her.

Alana nodded and ran to her room. Mark spun Kathan on her heels and kissed her. Backing her up against the wall.

"I missed you", he whispered.

"It's only been a few hours", she smiled.

"Still. This weekend, having you all to myself, I just got so use to it", he said.

"Me too baby", she replied.

"Once my kid goes to sleep, daddy gets you all to himself", he smirked.

She connected their lips.

"I love you", she whispered.

"Love you more darlin", he said.

Kathan walked away and towards Alana's room. Mark decided to order in for the girls and himself. He enjoyed his little family, the little family he didn't get to enjoy when he was married. Michelle never let him enjoy it. He watched Kathan and Alana finish her homework and pulling out a board game.

"Daddy want to play?", Alana asked.

He smiled and nodded. Once the food arrived they ate and played. Alana winning the game and wiping her eyes. They watched her yawn.

"I think it's time for bed", Mark announced.

"But I'm not tired", Alana said, before yawning again.

Kathan and Mark chuckled.

"Your dad is right. Its bed time bunny", Kathan said.

Alana smiled and nodded. Kathan lifted her into her arms and Alana laid her head on her shoulder.

"Mind if I put her to bed?", Kathan asked.

"She's all yours", Mark said.

Kathan made her way to Alana's room and laid her down before covering her.

"Want me to read to you?", Kathan asked.

"Are you and my daddy going to get married?", Alana asked.

Kathan didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm sure", Kathan said.

"I want you to marry my daddy. You could be my mommy", Alana said.

Kathan smiled.

"But you already have a mommy", Kathan said.

Alana's smile fell.

"She doesn't love me", Alana said sadly.

That look broke Kathan's heart.

"You called me bunny. She doesn't", she said.

"I'm sure your mommy loves you sweetheart", Kathan said.

"She calls me a brat and tells me that my daddy left us because I was a bad girl", she said.

Hearing that made Kathan mad.

"Will you stay with us if I'm a good girl?", she asked Kathan.

Kathan smiled at her.

"No matter what, I will never leave you. Ever. You want to see me, tell your daddy to bring you to my house. Ok", Kathan said.

Alana nodded. Kathan kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight", Kathan whispered.

"Goodnight Kaye", Alana yawned.

Kathan turned her light off and walked out of the room. Finding Mark in his bedroom. He smiled at her.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"Did you know your ex wife told Alana that it was her fault you left them?", Kathan asked.

"What?", he tried not to raise his voice too loud.

Kathan nodded.

"She just told me. She asked me if I would stay if she was good. She says she calls her a brat and she feels like her own mother doesn't love her", Kathan said.

Mark was pissed. He knew Michelle hated him and wanted to hurt him, but to hurt her own child in the process.

"I'm going to talk to Alana", he said.

Kathan stopped him.

"Let her sleep. Talk to her tomorrow before dropping her off.", Kathan said.

Mark nodded and sighed.

"I can't believe Michelle would do that", Mark said.

"Alana should talk to someone. Trust me, having those thoughts in your head isn't good. I know someone, I use to talk to her after my mom. She could help", Kathan said.

Mark nodded.

"I think that's a good idea", Mark said.

Kathan straddled him.

"Now, maybe I can help relieve some of that tension", she said.

He smirked, his hands finding their way to her butt.

"Please do Mrs. Calaway", he said.

She froze. He smiled.

"Get use to it, because that's next for us. This isn't a proposal, but I figured I can start calling you that. K.C. for short", he said.

She kissed him.

"I like it Mr. Calaway", he smiled.


	21. Chapter 21-Help

Kathan woke up to warm lips against the back of her neck. She smiled. His hands smoothed down her side.

"I don't want to let you go", he whispered.

She looked over her shoulder and he leaned over to kiss her.

"Before we go out and talk to Alana, I need a little help", he whispered.

She smiled as she felt him lift her leg. He got comfortable behind her.

"K.C.", he whispered.

She moaned.

"Marry me?", he whispered.

He slowed and she looked at him.

"What?", she asked.

"You heard me", he said.

She smiled and kissed him. He pulled away and let her turn onto her back. Placing him between her legs.

"So?", he asked.

"Yes", she said.

"I don't have a ring for you, but I promise I'll get you one", he said.

"Don't worry about that", she said smiling.

* * *

Ruvè was looking over this custody. She needed to make this man look unfit to keep his daughter. She had the abusive card. Her husband Scott Hall walked into the room. He kissed his wife.

"What are you working on?", he asked.

"This woman's husband is trying to take their daughter from her. It's so sad, he beats her even if they aren't married anymore", she said.

She needed to make Michelle's case real. He looked worried.

"Really? What an asshole", Scott said.

She nodded.

"You know what else she told me. He cheated on her with a younger woman. She thinks this young woman is in high school still. What kind of example is that for their daughter", Ruvè said.

Scott looked worried and she knew he had him hooked.

"What?", he asked.

She nodded.

"That's not right. Give me his name, where he works, and his home address. Nash and I can follow him and get proof for you", Scott said.

"I can't ask you to do that", she said.

"I want to help. If this man is really doing that, I don't want him to get full custody of his child.", Scott said.

Ruvè reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you baby", she said.

She wrote down what he needed and handed him the piece of paper.

"I'm going to get this pervert", Scott said.

She knew this would hurt Kathan, but she didn't care. This served as a lesson to her only daughter.

* * *

Once they got cleaned up and ready for the day. They sat Alana down. Kathan texted Nala not to pick her up. Mark took his daughter's hands.

"Alana, I never want you to think that I don't love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You come first for me always", Mark said.

Kathan smiled. She didn't mind that, Alana was his daughter, she should always come first.

"I don't want to go back with mommy. I want to stay with you and Kaye", Alana said.

That broke Mark's heart.

"I'm going to see what I can do princess", he said.

Alana nodded and hugged her dad.

"Lets get you some breakfast before Kaye and I drop you off at school", Mark said.

Alana nodded. Kathan kissed Mark.

"What are you going to do?", she asked.

"I'm going down to the firm after school and ask Paul if there is any way they will grant me temporary custody. At least till this is all over", he said.

Kathan nodded.

"Like I said, you should take her to talk to Mickie. She's great and trust me, she can help", Kathan said.

Mark smiled.

"You said she helped you and so I believe you.", Mark said.

She kissed him again. His hands moved down her back. She giggled.

"Stop it, Alana could walk back in", she whispered.

"So, she knows I love you", he said.

"Mark", she laughed.

"Alright", he sighed.

Kathan helped Mark make Alana's favorite. They enjoyed breakfast as a family. Which Mark and Kathan enjoyed.

"When does your brother get in?", Mark asked.

"In the afternoon", she said.

He nodded.

"Excited to see him?", he asked.

"Yes, we are rarely apart for so long", she said.

After they dropped off Alana, Mark dropped Kathan off around the corner of the school.

"I'll see you after babe", he said.

She nodded. He didn't like dropping her off like that.

She watch him disappear around the corner. When she turned, there was a car parked across from the school. Two men sat in the front seat. One of the men looked like someone she knew, but she couldn't figure out who he was or where she had seen him.

He turned to look at her. He seemed to have recognized her too. She continued walking till she reached her friends.

"What's wrong with you?", Tamina asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw someone I recognized", she said.

The girls nodded.

* * *

After school was out. Mark went to pick up his daughter at her school. He drove to the firm.

"Hello Mr. Calaway. We weren't expecting you", Summer said smiling.

"I know, I just needed to ask Paul something. Also, Kathan said there was a woman who could talk to my daughter. Mickie James?", Mark said.

Summer nodded.

"I can phone her for you if you want to meet her", Summer said.

"Please", Mark said.

Summer nodded.

"Paul should be alone right now if you want to walk in and ask him that question", Summer said.

Mark nodded and looked at Alana.

"I need you to sit tight for a second. I'll be right back kiddo", Mark said.

Alana nodded.

"She'll be perfectly fine Mr. Calaway. She can help me welcome clients", Summer said.

Mark smiled at her and nodded before walking into Paul's office. Paul stood.

"I'm sorry to just show up unannounced, but I needed to ask you something important", Mark said.

"It's no bother, please sit", Paul said.

Mark did.

"I was wondering if there was any way I could get temporary custody of my daughter?", Mark asked.

"Did something happen?", Paul asked.

Mark told Paul everything Alana had told Kathan, without mentioning Kaye's name. Paul nodded. He did mention Kathan suggesting Mickie.

"I see", Paul said.

"So is there a chance?", Mark asked.

"I know Mickie could definitely help you with that. Kathan was right, Mickie is great at what she does and judges trust her opinion", Paul said.

Mark nodded.

"Thank you Paul", Mark said standing.

They shook hands and Mark walked out and into the lobby. He stopped when a woman sat with Alana. She looked up at him and stood.

"I'm Mickie James, I hear you came to speak to me", Mickie said.

Mark nodded.

"If you both don't mind following me to my office", she said.

They did. Mark told her his side and then she had Alana tell her, her side.

"You want to stay with your daddy?", Mickie asked.

Alana nodded.

"I'm going to help you", Mickie said.

Alana smiled. She looked at Mark.

"You have her for a week?", Mickie asked.

Mark nodded.

"I'll see what I can do before Alana has to go back to her mom. Hopefully she won't have too", Mickie said.

"Thank you", Mark said.

Mickie nodded.

"Also, I would love to see Alana every Tuesday and Thursday if that's ok", Mickie said.

Mark nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea.", Mark said.

"Would you like that Alana?", Mickie asked her.

Alana nodded.

* * *

Kathan got home a few minutes before her brother and sister in law.

"How was Hawaii?", Kaye asked.

"Absolutely beautiful. I recommend you go there on your honeymoon", Elisa said.

Her brother chuckled.

"After I'm dead", her brother said.

Elisa shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down dad", Elisa said.

Kathan laughed.

"So, am I to expect a niece or a nephew in the near possible future?", Kaye asked excited.

Elisa looked at her husband.

"We discussed it and if it happens it happens", her brother said.

Kathan hugged them.

"A baby in the house, yes", Kathan said.

Kris went to the bathroom and Elisa looked at Kaye.

"You need to tell your brother about your teacher. I can't do this anymore Kaye. Keeping this from him is driving me crazy.", Elisa whispered.

"No, he'll go wanting to kill Mark and he'll be so mad at me. I can't yet Elisa.", Kaye said.

"Then I'm telling him. He's my husband, I shouldn't be keeping secrets from him. I gave you enough time to think about how you are going to tell him. You aren't, so I will", Elisa said.

Elisa turned and Kaye grabbed her elbow.

"You can't", Kaye yelled.

"You aren't the only one he's going to be mad at. Kaye, I promise I won't let him do anything bad or call the cops. We just have to talk to him. He's in a good mood right now", Elisa said, raising her voice just a bit.

"It doesn't matter. For once just have my back, please", Kaye yelled.

"I always have your back Kaye, even when your wrong. I've gone against your brother many times. What your doing, lying to your brother, it's wrong", Elisa yelled.

"What the hell is going on?", Kris came rushing in after hearing his sister and his wife arguing.

He couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about though.

"Kris, Kaye has something to tell you", Elisa said.

Kris looked at his little sister.

"What's up?", he asked.

"It's nothing, you know how dramatic Elisa can be. She just started yelling", Kathan said.

Kris looked at Elisa. Elisa shook her head, disappointed in Kathan.

"What's your problem? You've been acting so weird lately. It feels like your distancing yourself from me and now you're yelling at Kaye.", he said.

"I'm not being over dramatic and she knows it. I can't keep doing this anymore Kaye", Elisa said.

"I told you from the moment we met, that she comes first for me. If you have a problem with my little sister then you can leave. That's what you want isn't it? You've been looking for an out, well, there it is", Kris said.

"I haven't been looking for an out Kris. I just want Kaye to", he stopped her.

"Want her to what? Leave? Move out? What?", Kris yelled.

Elisa looked at Kaye, hoping she would help her. Hoping she would tell the truth. When she realized she wasn't, she looked at Kris.

"I love you, but I'm done lying and I'm done keeping secrets.", Elisa said.

She walked passed Kris and he followed.

"Lying? Secrets? Are you cheating on me? Does Kaye know?", he asked.

"No Kris. I would never do that", Elisa yelled.

"You know what, maybe you should go. We need space, I need to think about whether or not I want to continue this. I thought that getaway to Hawaii would help, but I was wrong", Kris said.

"Kris", Elisa said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Get out", Kris said, before leaving the room.

Elisa sobbed softly in her closet.

"Elisa", Kaye said softly.

"Don't.", Elisa yelled.

She packed a few outfits and zipped up her suitcase once again. She stopped beside Kaye.

"I hope your happy", Elisa said, before walking out.

Kaye heard the front door shut. She walked into the kitchen to hear her brother crying. She hadn't heard him cry since their father's passing. She knew better than to bother him in this state.


	22. Chapter 22-Investigators

Kathan decided to stay in her room and let her brother have space to process everything that just happened. She felt terrible she didn't defend Elisa, but she couldn't tell her brother the truth about Mark.

She also couldn't get that man out of her head. She had seen him before, but where. Why was he sitting in his car with another man? He was watching the school, that she was sure of. Her brother knocked on her door before he walked in.

"I'm going to the clinic for a few hours. I'll bring us something to eat", he said.

"I'll do it. Nala is working today so, I can grab us something from the diner", she said.

He nodded. He left. Nala knew this was hurting her brother.

 _Are you home?-_ _ **Kaye**_

 _Yes. Just grading papers while Alana does her homework. Coming over?-_ **Mark**

 _Yes. Need to talk-_ **Kaye**

 _Where's your brother?-_ **Mark**

 _That's what I need to talk to you about_ - **Kaye**

 _Come on over Doll-_ **Mark**

She grabbed her shoes and house key. Making her way out.

* * *

Mark had felt eyes on him all day. Before work, after work, even when he got to DLF. He watched Alana eat her Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. He smiled before continuing his grading. Hearing his phone ding, he checked it.

 _Someone is watching your house-_ **K.C.**

He was confused by that, he stood and checked out the window. Yes, in fact there was a car a bit down the street with two men. That wasn't there when he got home. How long have they been there? He thought back to arriving at school, but didn't remember seeing the car.

 _Going to Sabrina's house. F.Y.I they were at school too-_ **K.C.**

 _Good idea. I'll find out who they are-_ **Mark**

* * *

Kathan had turned the corner to Mark's street. She slowed when she saw that car again. Same men. Again that man watched her and again he seemed to recognize her as well. She was thankful Sabrina lived a few houses away from Mark. She decided to walk there. Texting Mark on the way.

Who were those men?

* * *

Mark looked at Alana.

"Babe, I'm going to get something from my truck. I'll be right back", Mark said smiling.

Alana nodded and continued her work. He walked out and glanced at the men. He walked over and both men kept staring forward.

"Can I ask why you've been following me?", Mark asked.

The guy in the passenger seat looked at him and smirked. He lifted his hand with a white card, handing it to Mark.

"Your ex wife has told us quite the story. Just checking in. I'm Scott Hall and this is my partner, Kevin Nash.", he said.

"My ex wife hired you?", Mark asked.

This was a new low for Michelle.

"More like her lawyer did", Scott said.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Obviously what your doing is illegal and you can tell my ex wife and her crazy lawyer, that they'll be hearing from mine soon", Mark said.

Scott smiled.

"That crazy lawyer, is my wife. Trust me man, you aren't winning this", Scott said.

Mark chuckled.

"I don't have time for this. Stay away from me and if I see you again, I'll call the cops on you for harassment", Mark said, before walking back towards his house.

"Or I can call the police on you for rape on a minor", Scott called.

Mark stopped, hearing car doors close. He turned to see both men had gotten out of their car.

"Did my ex wife tell you that? Really? She needs new material to work with", Mark said.

"Actually, my wife did. She also has proof", Scott smirked.

Mark wasn't going to give them a reaction, because he knew that's what he wanted. So he laughed.

"There can't be proof, because I haven't done anything wrong. Now leave my neighbor, because I will call the cops", Mark said.

Scott smirked. A van stopped between Mark and these men. Mark noticed it was Malena, Kaye in the passenger seat.

"Hey Mark, everything ok?", Malena asked.

"Oh yeah, just having a friendly conversation", Mark said.

Malena nodded. She looked at these men and the men smiled, sending her a nod before getting in their car to drive away. Malena looked back at Mark.

"See you", she said.

He waved and glanced at Kaye. She sent him a small smile.

* * *

She had gotten to Sabrina's house, but neither girl was there. Malena offered to give her a ride to the diner. She agreed.

"How's your brother?", she asked.

"He's good. He and Elisa just got back from Hawaii actually", Kathan said.

"Oh how nice", Malena said.

Kathan nodded. How was she ever going to talk to Mark about this now? Going to his house was out of the question as long as those men were watching him. Getting to the diner, Kathan thanked Sabrina's mom and got off.

"Is that Sabrina inside?", Malena asked.

Kathan turned and noticed Sabrina talking to Nala. Mr. Rollins was sitting at a booth.

"Um, yeah", Kathan said.

There was no point in lying to her. You could clearly see her.

"Sabrina", Kathan decided to yell before she made her way over to Mr. Rollins.

Everyone turned and Sabrina noticed the van. She said something to Nala and glanced at Mr. Rollins before making her way outside and to the van.

"Hey mom", Sabrina said, looking between her and Kathan.

"Hey, so what time do you think you'll be home? Your sister's at a friend's house so I or your aunt Michelle will have to pick you up", she said.

"Nala's going to give me a ride actually", Sabrina said.

"Ok, see you at home then", she said.

Sabrina nodded. Kathan walked into the diner, followed by Sabrina.

 _Turns out Michelle got private investigators to follow me and catch me with you.-_ **Mark**

 _Seriously? So when are we going to ever see each other again?-_ **Kaye**

 _We will figure it out baby. I promise-_ **Mark**

He decided to call her. She picked up on the first ring. She moved a bit away from the girls.

"I don't want to go days without being with you. Its going to be hard enough seeing you at school and not being able to hold you", she said.

"I know", he replied.

Alana was watching a Disney movie on tv.

"Mark, did they happen to mention names?", Kathan asked.

"Um, yeah, they were Scott Hall and Kevin Nash", he said.

"Scott Hall?", she asked.

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?", he asked.

She swallowed. If he was back, then that meant so was she.

"No, no nothing. I just thought he looked familiar", she lied.

She didn't want to worry Mark yet. For all she knew, they divorced.

"I'll keep you after class tomorrow, we can talk then", he said.

She smiled.

"Sounds good. How's Alana?", she asked.

"Great, we went to see Mickie today. Alana liked her.", Mark said.

"I told you", she said.

He smiled.

"Oh, by the way, why didn't you tell me Mr. Rollins was dating my friend?", she asked.

"Seth? Dating?", he asked.

She laughed.

"Yeah, looks like Brina hooked him", she said.

"Sabrina Kent? Always talking in my class Sabrina Kent?", he asked.

She laughed again.

"The one and the same", she said.

"I knew he liked someone, but gave me no name", he said.

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I miss you", he said.

She smiled.

"Me too", she replied.

"This isn't fair. I can't wait till we don't have to hide this anymore. Till I can kiss you and hold you whenever the fuck I want. To move you into my house and make sweet love to you all night long with no interruptions", he said.

It sounded so good to hear.

"I'll see you tomorrow", she said.

"Come to my class in the morning", he said.

"I will. I love you", she said.

"Love you too", he replied.


	23. Chapter 23-Fix

Mark had just finished dropping off Alana at her school. Parking in the teachers section. He looked around, and sure enough. Scott and Kevin were parked across the street. He shook his head. Michelle was getting on his last nerve. He couldn't wait for all this to be over with. He got off his truck when he noticed Roman pull in.

"What's up?", Roman asked, after noticing the look on Mark's face.

"Dudes across the street watching me. Michelle's lawyer hired them to watch me. I can't go anywhere near Kaye without one of them catching us", Mark said.

"Wow. That's a new low for her", Roman said.

"Tell me about", Mark said.

They walked in through the school's front entrance. Scott and Kevin couldn't step foot beyond the gates. Mark was thankful for that.

"How's the baby?", Mark asked.

Roman smiled.

"Babies actually. We're having twins", Roman said.

Mark smiled and patted Roman's back.

"Congrats, that's great man. You are going to love being a dad. Nothing like a sweet little face to make your day or in your case two", Mark said.

Roman smiled.

"Any plans for you and Kaye after she graduates? I mean, depending where she goes to school and all", Roman said.

"We haven't talked about it. No chance in hell with those two idiots outside following me", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"Will you follow her? Long distance relationship?", Roman asked.

"I don't want to do long distance, that's for sure. I guess it all just depends on this custody too, you know", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"You and Kaye should really talk about it soon, before you know it, graduation is here", Roman said, walking over to his classroom.

Mark nodded.

"Yeah, I need too", Mark said.

* * *

Kathan and Nala walked into school. Nala had to stop.

"You ok?", Kathan asked.

"Just feeling nauseous", Nala said.

"Do we need to run to the bathroom?", Kaye asked.

Nala shook her head no. They continued towards Roman and Mark. Each girl going their separate ways. Mark was writing something on the board.

"Hey beautiful", he said, walking over and kissing her.

"I missed you", she said.

"Same here", he replied.

She jumped on his desk. He locked his classroom door. Closing the shutters on the windows. He walked over and set himself between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How long do you think they'll follow you around for?", Kaye asked.

"Probably till they catch me. I know guys like this, they want to prove they were right all along", Mark said.

Kathan sighed.

"So I'll only be able to see you in class? Not fair", she said.

"We'll figure it out, I promise", he said.

Kathan nodded.

"So what did you want to talk about yesterday?", he asked.

"I think I might have ruined my brother's marriage", she said.

"I'm going to need more than that K.C.", he said.

"She wanted me to tell my brother about us. She said she shouldn't be keeping our secret from him, especially because he's her husband. Anyway, he accused her of being distant and cheating. When it came time to defend her, I didn't", she said.

Mark sighed.

"I shouldn't have to say anything to my brother", Kaye said.

"Kathan, see it from her point of view. Would you like it if I kept something like this from you? My marriage was based on secrets and lies, I see where she's coming from", Mark said.

"You're suppose to be on my side", she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I will always have your back babe. Don't ever doubt that, but you were wrong here. For their marriage, we need to confess and we need to get them back together", he said.

Kathan sighed and nodded. She knew Mark was right.

"Can it wait till after the parent teacher conference?", she asked.

Mark smiled and nodded.

"Of course", he said.

They were actually going to do this. How would her brother take it? What if he called the police on Mark? What if he kicked her out for lying and almost ruining his marriage?

* * *

Kris was sitting in his kitchen. His depression rearing its ugly head again. He knew his fight with his wife was because of this. Also because of her keeping secrets and trying to blame them on his sister. He would never put another person before Kaye. He made that promise to his dad. They were in this together, if Elisa couldn't accept that then she can go.

Someone knocked on his door and he stood to answer it. Mickie stood there smiling.

"Hey kiddo", she said.

Mickie was his dad's girlfriend before he died. He trusted her with everything, including making sure that Kris and Kaye were taken care of. Physically, mentally, and financially. She was more of a mother to him than his own mom.

"How was Hawaii?", she asked.

"It was good. First few days were meetings", he said.

She noticed the way he was acting.

"Have you been taking your meds Kris?", she asked.

He looked away from her.

"Kristopher Edward Daniels", she said.

"I just, Elisabeth and I have been trying for a baby. It hasn't happened. I spoke with my doctor and he said it might be the meds", Kris said.

Mickie sighed.

"You shouldn't have stopped unless the doctor recommended it or gave you another option", she said.

"I know", he said.

"So, I might be a grandma?", she asked happily.

Kris chuckled before he frowned.

"What?", she asked.

"We got into this big fight. She was yelling at Kaye, saying that Kathan was keeping secrets and for her to confess", he said.

"And did you ask Kaye about these so called secrets?", Mickie asked.

"Its Kathan, she tells me everything. Elisa's just jealous because I put Kaye first. I would never leave Kathan behind, ever", Kris said.

Mickie shook her head.

"I'm so disappointed in you Kris", Mickie said.

"Why?", he asked.

"I trust Kaye too, but when your wife is telling you that she knows something about someone, it just might be true. Don't you think that if she was really jealous, she would have made up lies a long time ago", Mickie said.

"Kaye tells me everything", he said.

"She's a teenage girl, she doesn't tell you everything. As for this baby planning thing, with you putting Kaye first, you will never have a child of your own. I applaud you for stepping up when you did, but it's time to cut the cord. She's old enough to know right from wrong, mistakes will make her stronger because she'll learn from them.", Mickie said.

He nodded.

"I'll talk to Kaye first", he said.

"That's a start, but don't you dare forget about your wife. The same person who accepted you, Kaye and all", Mickie said.

"There might be a few things Elisa doesn't know", he said.

Mickie reached over and took his hand.

"Then tell her, before it's too late", Mickie said.

Kris nodded.

* * *

Elisa was going to just walk in, but seeing Kris's car here, it didn't feel right. She was about to knock when she noticed Kris talking to Mickie through the window. Elisa was confused as to why she was here. Then she saw Mickie take Kris's hand. Jealousy rearing its ugly head, along with tears.

Maybe that's why he was accusing her of cheating, because he was the one actually doing it. Elisa wiped the tear that slipped and made her way back to her car.

* * *

Mark was talking about something, Kathan wasn't sure of exactly. She was busy watching him move. His arms flexing. The bell rang and she slowly put her things away. Everyone left the classroom.

"Mrs. Calaway", he said.

She smiled.

"Can I stay just a little bit longer here with you?", she asked.

He smiled.

"I wouldn't mind that at all", he said.

She sat near his desk.

"I've been thinking", he said.

She raised a brow.

"The cabin, maybe we can redo it to your liking", he said.

"Mark, you don't have to do that", she said.

"Hold on, I'm not done", he said.

She nodded.

"I want to raise our kids there. Make it our forever home, when its time. I don't want to start a family in that house, knowing she had something to do with it. I want it to be ours babe.", he said.

"Remodel the inside?", Kaye asked.

"I was thinking we can knock it down and start from scratch. By the time it's done, I'm sure kids will be on our minds", he smiled.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"As long as we decide on everything together. If this is our house, I don't want you to just agree with me, I want your serious opinion on it", she said.

He nodded.

"You got it", he said.

"Seal this deal with a kiss?", she asked.

He leaned over and connected their lips.


	24. Chapter 24-Our Home

Kathan was dying to see Mark. After the girls called and said they got rid of the rent a cops, she went over. Making it look like she was going to Sabrina's house.

"All clear", Sabrina yelled.

She was sitting out front with Nala and Serena. She made her way to Mark's and knocked. He opened the door, shocked to see her and quickly pulled her in.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

She kissed him.

"The girls got rid of those two outside. They called the cops on them saying they were peeping into houses.

Mark laughed.

"So what are you and Alana doing today?", she asked.

"Alana's in the pool and I'm working up new layouts of our dream home", he said.

"Can I sneak a peek?", she asked.

He nodded and pulled her out back. He had papers laid out on the table. Alana waved at her.

"Hi Kaye", she said.

"Hey ladybug", Kathan said.

They sat and Mark showed her what he had so far.

"I left the living room the same size, add a few things to the kitchen. Turned the bedroom downstairs into a lake room, I call it. There will be a long sliding glass door that opens to the deck, a bbq grill and fire pit.", he said.

"Kind of like a man cave", Kathan said.

"Yes, but for the family or when friends come over. If someone doesn't want to sit outside, then they'll have a couch inside to sit on.", he said.

She nodded.

"I think all the bedrooms should be upstairs. It will be five bedrooms. Ours, Alana's room, and when the time comes we can fill the other rooms", he said.

Kathan smiled.

"Anything you want to add to the master bedroom or bath?", he asked.

"As long as it has a tub big enough to fit us, I'm good", she said.

"With a big open window overlooking the lake.", he said.

She nodded.

"Wood floors, tile, or carpet?", he asked.

"Tile for the living room, halls, and bathrooms. Carpet for all the rooms.", she said.

He nodded and wrote it down.

"Anything you want to add?", he asked.

"I can't really think of anything, but we can always add things to the house later on", she said.

He nodded.

"Yes we can", he said.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I missed you", he said softly.

"Me too", she said.

* * *

Ruvé was pacing her living room. Her husband and his friend were watching.

"Are you sure you haven't seen anyone go in and out of his house?", she asked.

"Just his friends and your son", Scott said.

"Have you seen Kaye around him?", she asked.

Scott shook his head no.

"I've seen her, just not with him", he said.

"I'm going to tell you something and I want you to stay calm.", she said.

He looked at Kevin and then back to her.

"Remember that I told you he was seeing an underage girl?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Its Kathan", she said.

He stood.

"What?", he asked.

"She's been spreading her legs for that man for I don't know how long. He needs to be put away. He's brainwashed her somehow", she said.

Scott nodded.

"I'm going to take care of this", he said.

He and Kevin left. She smirked, proud of herself. She knew her husband was going to find a way to teach this teacher a lesson.

* * *

Kathan showed up to her brother's work. Elisa's office empty. Her brother looked like crap. He was different.

"Oh hey, I wasn't expecting any visitors", he said.

"Yeah, just, I wanted to talk to you about something", she said.

He nodded.

"Do you remember that man that mom cheated on dad with?", she asked.

Her brother stopped and faced her.

"What about him?", he asked.

"I saw him a few times this week. If he's back then that means that she is too", Kaye said.

Her brother was biting his nails. It was something he did when he was off his antidepressants.

"It doesn't always mean that Kaye and besides, she can't take you back. Her rights were taken away.", he said.

"Kris, have you taken your pill today?", she asked.

"Yes of course", he said.

She nodded.

"Have you seen Elisa?", she asked.

He shook his head no and looked at their wedding picture on his desk.

"You need to find her and talk to her. Fix this", she said.

He nodded.

"I know, but I don't know where to look for her. I don't know where she's staying.", he said.

She wished she knew so she could help him.

"Just don't give up", she said.

"I'm not. I slip notes under her door.", he said.

She nodded.

"Parent teacher conferences tomorrow. Scared?", he asked.

He didn't want to talk about Elisa anymore. It only hurt.

"No, my teachers love me. I'm a good student", she said.

He smiled.

"We'll see about that tomorrow", he said.

"Anything specific you want for dinner?", she asked.

"No", he said.

She nodded. She decided to wait to tell him about dinner on Saturday. She also wasn't going to mention Mark till he showed up at their front door.

"Ok, don't say I didn't ask when you see what I made", she said.

He laughed softly.

* * *

Mark was finishing up the plans for the house. Alana was inside showering and getting dressed. He was going to drop her off at The Kents while he went to the bar with Roman and the guys.

"I'm ready", she said.

He nodded and walked her across the street. Sabrina answered and smiled at him.

"Thank your moms again for watching her. I'll only be a gone two hours tops", he said.

"No problem at all", Sabrina said.

He nodded and left. Meeting the guys at the bar. He could see them sitting at a table already. A car pulled up in front of him and four men got out. They punched him and kicked him. Calling him a pervert and child molester.

"Hey", he heard Dean scream.

The guys got back in their car and drove off fast.

"Seth, call an ambulance", he heard Roman say.

He could feel something warm dropping down his face. His vision was blurry.

"Relax Mark, it's us. You'll be ok", he heard Roman say.

"Who the fuck was that?", Randy asked.

"Couldn't see their faces", Glen said.

"No license plate", Dean said.

That was the same thing they repeated to the cops when they asked. He left out the part about them calling him a pervert and child molester, the cops would just ask more questions. Changing the subject from what happened to him onto why they would accuse him of that.

"Mr. Calaway, are you sure you don't have any idea who it could have been?", the cop asked.

"No", he said.

He knew who it was. It was perfectly clear who it was, but without proof, they wouldn't believe him. His eyes were swollen a bit, he could barely see. Roman drove him home.

"I'm going to stay here the night. You never know and Alana is here.", Roman said.

"Thanks", Mark said.

"Want me to call Kathan?", Roman asked.

"No, it will just worry her", he said.

Roman nodded.

"Why do I have the feeling you know who did this?", Roman asked.

"Because I do. It was those two men that follow me. Michelle is the only one who's vindictive enough to do this. Without proof, no one will believe me", he said.

"I believe you", Roman said.

Mark nodded.

"I'm not going to work tomorrow. Not looking like this", Mark said.

"I'll explain it to Hunter tomorrow", Roman said.

Mark nodded.


	25. Chapter 25-Unexpected

Kathan was a little afraid to talk to her brother. He was on edge as it was since he's been forgetting to take his pills. Hearing someone knock, she waited to hear her brother answer the door. When he didn't and they knocked again, she went downstairs to answer it.

Elisa stood there and smiled.

"Hey Kaye", she said.

Kathan hugged her and cried a little.

"What's wrong? Is your brother ok?", she asked.

"He knows. AJ and Joe told him last night.", Kathan said.

Elisa sighed.

"Where is he Kaye?", she asked.

"In his room I think. He hasn't come out since last night. I'm too scared to check on him", Kathan said.

Elisa nodded.

"Where are his pills?", Elisa asked.

Kathan walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle. She handed it to her and Elisa went upstairs. Kathan sat in the living room and waited to see if her brother would come down.

* * *

Elisa walked into their bedroom. Kris was watching tv, but she could tell he hasn't taken his pill. He turned and smiled when he saw her. Moving towards her.

"Your home", he said happily.

She hugged him.

"Kris, seriously", she said.

She handed him his pill and walked into the bathroom for some water. Handing him the cup. He took it.

"I leave for a few days and you stop taking your pills.", she said.

He swallowed.

"Actually, it's been longer than that", he said.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"I found out from my doctor that the pills were the reason why we weren't getting pregnant. So I stopped", he said.

Elisa sighed and sat beside him.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this? We could have figured out another way", Elisa said.

"I know, I just wanted to do something right, but it feels like I just keep fucking up. Now this whole thing with Kathan, you were right. I should have listened to you", he said.

"She wanted to tell you. She was going to today at dinner", Elisa said.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?", he asked.

"Because I wanted Kaye to tell you first. It should have come from her. Not me or AJ and Joe.", Elisa said.

Kris nodded.

"I don't know what to do. They can't be together, he's too old for her", Kris said.

"And what's going to stop her from leaving with him when she turns eighteen?", she asked.

Kris looked at her.

"I was thinking about that too", he said.

"She loves him Kris and when she says that, I believe her. Maybe we can sit down with them both and talk about this. They can't be together till she's eighteen and out of school", Elisa said.

Even though she had a feeling Kathan would see him behind their backs. She kept that thought to herself though. Kris nodded.

"We have no choice. Its either report him, he goes to jail and we never see her again or we talk this out and come to some agreement.", Kris said.

Elisa nodded.

"But not now ok. I can't talk to her now, I might say something I'm going to regret and as for him, I just might kill him", he said.

Elisa laughed softly and nodded.

"Maybe we can have a redo on that dinner and invite him over", Elisa said.

"Sounds good", he said.

Someone knocked on their bedroom door and Elisa answered it. Kathan stood there.

"Mickie is here", she said.

Elisa sighed and looked at Kris.

"You invited your girlfriend to our house", Elisa said.

Kris stood.

"You've got that all wrong Elisabeth", he said.

"I saw you and her. You said all she was is a family friend.", Elisa said.

Kathan took Elisa's hand and took her downstairs. Mickie stood and smiled.

"Elisa, meet Mickie, our dad's girlfriend", Kathan introduced.

Kris came down next.

"We call her a family friend because at the time if our mom found out about her, she would have gone crazy on my dad and Mickie.", Kris said.

"Kathan told me what you thought, but I promise, nothing is going on between us. He's like a son to me and Kaye is like my daughter. I promised their dad that I would look out for them. I was put in charge of Kris's trust. He had to go to school and show me that he could be trusted with the amount of money his dad left me for him.", Mickie said.

Elisa nodded.

"Same with Kaye, she can't touch that money till she's done with college. If for some reason she needs to use some of it for school, she has to tell me what it's for and if I feel like it's a good reason, I'll give her what she needs", Mickie said.

"Our dad also left her money for herself", Kris said.

"But I gave it back to Kris and Kaye. I didn't feel right taking it.", Mickie said.

Kris took Elisa's hand.

"She also let me in on her little secret", Mickie said, giving Kaye a look.

Kaye looked down and Mickie looked back at Kris and Elisa.

"You didn't fail as parents. Kathan is old enough to know right from wrong. She wanted you to treat her like an adult and you have. The decisions she made are on her. She broke your trust", Mickie said.

Kathan nodded silently.

"But if she's anything like me, this man is the one", Mickie said.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Your dad never told you how we met did he?", she asked.

Kris and Kathan shook their heads.

"He was my professor my first year at college, after he quit being a lawyer. Its forbidden there too. We had to keep our relationship secret, especially from your mom.", Mickie said.

"But you two were adults", Kris said.

"I was eighteen Kris", Mickie said.

Mickie placed her hand on Kathan's shoulder.

"This doesn't make what you and he did ok. He's your high school teacher, there is still a big difference", Mickie said.

Kathan nodded.

"Now that I know you two aren't a thing. There's some news I have to share", Elisa said.

Kathan smiled. She already knew what it was or she hoped it was what she was thinking. Elisa looked at Kris.

"I'm pregnant", she said.

* * *

Mark was watching Alana color. What would happen to his daughter if he was sent to prison? Michelle didn't want her and he knew that. He was sitting in Paul's office. He had figured something out.

"So what's this about?", Paul asked.

"If something happens to me, I want you to keep fighting for custody of my daughter. I give guardianship to Kathan Daniels.", Mark said.

"Your student?", Paul asked confused.

"My daughter has met her a couple of times when I hang out with her brother. She likes her and I don't trust Michelle to do right by her.", Mark said.

Paul nodded.

"Kathan and Kris are good people and they will do right by her.", Paul said.

He printed out a form and handed it to Mark.

"Just sign there at the bottom. I'll go see Kathan today and have her sign that she agrees. I'll put this in today so we can make it official right away", Paul said.

Mark nodded. He signed his name.

"Nothing can stop her right? Since she's seventeen still", Mark asked.

"No, I'll make sure of it", Paul said.

* * *

Kathan was smiling, watching her brother and Elisa sit outside on their back porch swing. He was rubbing her stomach and talking to the baby. She had never seen her brother so happy.

Hearing someone knock at the door, she went to answer it. Opening it, she backed up.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.


	26. Chapter 26-Unwelcome

Kris walked into the living room and saw who Kathan was staring at.

"Hi my babies", their mom said.

Kathan backed away from her when she tried to hug her. Kris pulled Kaye behind him.

"You aren't allowed anywhere near us. Leave before I call the cops.", Kris shouted.

"I'm your mother", Ruvé shouted.

Kris chuckled.

"That's a joke", Kris said.

Ruvé wanted to slap him for that comment. She clenched and unclenched her hands. Counting to ten like they taught her. She smiled again and laughed softly at her son.

"You always did have a sense of humor hunny", Ruvé said.

Kris backed the girls up more. He wasn't going to let this woman hurt his wife and sister.

"I just came to warn you about your sister's indiscretion. Seems her man is going to have a whole lot of hell coming his way.", Ruvé said.

"Leave him alone", Kathan said.

"I'll deal with you in a minute", Ruvé said to her.

She looked back at her son.

"You look sick Kris. Have you been taking your pills son?", she asked.

"I'm calling the cops", Elisa said, grabbing her phone off the table.

"Don't bother whore. The only reason you're with my son is for his money", Ruvé said to Elisa.

Giving her a look of pure disgust. Kris moved in front of Elisa, blocking his so called mother from her view.

"Don't talk to my wife that way", Kris said.

"You think that just because you won the first time, that you'll win again. I don't think so. You need help son, your losing it. It will be a shame if the judge sees my point.", Ruvé said.

"And what point is that?", Kris asked.

"That you're unfit to be Kathan's guardian. I'll be representing myself now, so I won't lose. Doctors take one look at you and they'll prove my point. You haven't been taking your meds", she said.

Kris glared at her.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She's almost eighteen and there will be nothing you can do. She'll be making her own decisions and she wants nothing to do with you", Kris said.

Ruvé looked at Kathan.

"That's not true, is it baby girl. Mommy loves you Kaye", Ruvé said.

Kathan squeezed Elisa's hand.

"Go away, I don't want you here", Kathan cried softly.

Elisa hugged her.

"Leave", Kris shouted.

Ruvé smirked.

"You two were always ungrateful. You'll regret pushing me away. Trust me", Ruvé said.

She opened the door and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Kathan broke down and Elisa rocked her in her arms.

"She can't hurt you Kaye. I promise, we won't let her", Elisa said.

Kris touched the top of his little sister's head.

"Elisa's right. She won't hurt you. I promised to protect you and I will", Kris said.

* * *

Ruvé got back home and slammed her front door.

"How did it go?", Scott asked.

"They kicked me out. They didn't care about all the progress I made.", she yelled.

"Give them time", Scott said.

She smiled at him and went to her room. She grabbed her hairbrush and threw it at the mirror. It broke.

"Little brats are going to regret kicking me out", Ruvé mumbled.

* * *

Kathan couldn't sleep. Every time she tried to close her eyes, she saw her mom's angry face. To others it would have looked like she changed, but Kris and Kaye saw that she was still the same person.

Kathan sighed. Her brother and Elisa were fast asleep. She put her shoes on and climbed out her window. She didn't care how far it was. She needed to see him. It was almost two in the morning when she got to his house.

She knocked and then the light in his living room turned on. Hearing the locks turn, he opened the door. Mark rubbed his eyes. She cried and hugged him.

"KC, what are you doing here? It's real early", Mark said.

She couldn't get the words out. Crying harder. He pulled her into his house and to his bedroom. He went back to the kitchen and grabbed her a water.

"Talk to me Kaye", he said.

She took a long drink before setting the bottle down and kissing him. He more than gladly returned it.

"You're scarying me Kaye", Mark said.

"Your wife's lawyer, what does she look like?", Kaye asked.

Mark was confused, but described the woman as best as he could remember her. Kaye stood and paced his room.

"Sweetheart, I'm trying to stay as calm as I can here, but my nerves are getting the better of me", he said.

Kaye wiped her cheeks.

"She's my mother", Kaye said.

"What?", he asked.

"Your wife's lawyer, is my mother", Kaye said.

"How sure are you of this Kaye? I mean", she stopped him.

"She came to see us at the house, thinking we would accept her with open arms. She mentioned my man, she knows about us. It's the only reason I can come up with why Scott and his friend were watching your house. Everything that has happened to you is because of me. I did this. I hurt you.", she cried.

Mark stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't blame yourself. You have no control over the actions of your mother. My wife hired her, not you. As for Scott and his friends beating me up, that was on them, you couldn't have known what they would do to me. Its why I didn't blame you Kaye.", Mark said.

"But if you would have never met me", he cut her off.

"Then I would be miserable. I would be lonely.", he said.

He wiped her fresh tears.

"You make me happy K.C., happier than I could have ever imagined. I look forward to my future because you'll be in it. I love you", he said.

She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. He turned them so he could lay her on his bed. He stripped her of her clothes and then removed his briefs. He rocked into her and she moaned.

* * *

She didn't want to leave his bed or him. Her head was on his chest, his fingers twisting her hair.

"I should go", she said softly.

He nodded.

"I can drive you so you don't have to walk", Mark said.

"It's ok, Alana is here and you shouldn't leave her alone", Kathan said.

"I don't feel good about you walking back alone", he said.

"It's fine. I've gone running this early before. I'll be ok", she said.

He nodded and placed his hand against her cheek.

"I can't wait for the day that you don't leave me.", he said.

She smiled and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Me too babe", she said.

She got dressed and leaned over to kiss him.

"See you at school. Last senior trip", he said.

She nodded.

"I hope I get you", she said.

He kissed her again before she left. She got back home just before six. Her brother and Elisa still asleep. She showered and got dressed. Getting back downstairs, Elisa had breakfast ready.

"Breakfast", Kathan said excitedly.

Kris chuckled.

"I made breakfast while she was gone", he said.

"Burned eggs and undercooked bacon is not breakfast dear brother", Kathan said.

Elisa giggled.

"Do you want me to make you something for lunch or would you prefer to buy it on your trip?", Elisa asked.

"I'll buy", Kathan said.

Kris handed her money. Kathan hadn't realized how much her sister in law actually did for her and her brother. She noticed her hand would lay against her stomach. Her brother would watch her and smile.

"Did you take your pill today?", Kathan asked.

He nodded.

"Yes ma'am.", he said.

She looked at Elisa for confirmation. Elisa nodded.

"He did, I watched him", she said.

Kathan nodded. Kris knew his sister and his wife would be on him about his meds for a while. At least till they trusted him to do it without them watching him. He didn't like being off of them. He hated himself when he didn't take them. Hearing a honk, she knew that was Nala.

"Ok, I have to go. I'll take lots of pictures. I'll see you two later.", Kathan said.

She kissed her brother's cheek before going over to Elisa and doing the same. Her hand went to her stomach.

"And I'll see you little baby later. Be good for your mommy in there", Kathan said.

Elisa and Kris laughed softly. Getting into Nala's car. She noticed her bump.

"You look so adorable with that baby bump. It's a miracle you aren't wearing a loose shirt today", Kathan said.

"I didn't get around to washing. This was all I had that fit. Eve bought me these shorts to help with my belly", Nala said.

"I like her", Kathan said.

Nala smiled.

"Me too", she said nodding.


	27. Chapter 27-Court

As Eve was keeping Nala's attention on the cribs. Kathan went around and looked for things for Elisa. She made a mental note to bring her to this store.

"Hey, can we talk real quick Kaye?", Sabrina asked.

"Sure", Kathan said.

She wasn't sure why Sabrina wanted to talk to her.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Mr. Calaway? I mean, Nala told me about her and Roman, you were there. Why didn't you say anything then?", Sabrina asked.

Kathan hadn't realized.

"I had to find out at the sleep over and it kind of hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me or Serena. I get why Nala knew, Mr. Calaway and Mr. Reigns are friends", Sabrina said.

"I never meant to not tell you Brina. I guess, so many things were happening and coming at us from all different directions, it slipped my mind", Kathan said.

Sabrina nodded.

"I do trust you and Serena, as much as I trust Nala. I did plan on telling you, but like I said, so many things were going on", Kathan said.

"I guess your right. Add on me and Serena dating Seth and Dean", Sabrina said.

Kathan smiled.

"I really am sorry Brina, if I could go back and tell you I would", Kathan said.

"I know. I just wanted to clear the air with you", Sabrina said.

Kathan hugged Sabrina.

"Now come on", Kathan said.

They met up with the rest of the group. Kathan felt like she needed to talk to Serena as well. She never meant to not tell them. She took Serena's arm and stopped her.

"Can we talk?", Kathan asked.

Serena nodded. They let the group get a little ahead.

"Sabrina talked to me about not telling you guys about Mark. I'm sorry, I never meant to not tell you girls.", Kathan said.

"Its ok Kaye. I know. We were just confused as to why you didn't say anything. You brought him up at the sleepover and it just hurt that everyone else knew before us.", Serena said.

"And I'm sorry. You're one of my best friends and you should have known", she said.

"You were scared, it's how me and Sabrina felt too. I get it and I forgive you", Serena said.

Kathan hugged her.

"You can tell us anything Kaye. We won't judge you", Serena said.

"I know", Kaye said.

* * *

Getting home from shopping. Kaye found Elisa in the kitchen making herself some tea.

"Hey, what are you doing home early?", Kathan asked.

"Wasn't feeling good. Your brother demanded that I come home and rest", she said.

"Good, he's taking care of you and your baby", Kaye said.

Elisa smiled.

"How are you? How was the shopping trip?", Elisa asked.

"Fun. Nala found a few ideas for the nurseries", Kaye said.

"Does she know what she's having yet?", Elisa asked.

"She finds out at her next appointment", Kaye said.

Elisa took a sip of her tea.

"Do you know what you want?", Kaye asked, reaching over and setting her hand on Elisa's stomach.

"I know every woman says this, but I really don't care as long as the baby is healthy", Elisa said.

Kaye nodded.

"Once we find out we can go to the store we went to. It has a lot of great baby stuff", Kaye said.

* * *

Mark had a court hearing. The judge wanted to hear from both sides before deciding if this was going to be a long custody battle or short. Judge Eric Bischoff shook hands with everyone. If short, he wanted to handle it behind closed doors.

"Ok, ladies first. Mrs. Daniels, we'll have you start", judge Bischoff said.

Ruvé nodded and pointed to Michelle.

"My client is asking for full custody of their daughter. She sees her ex husband as unfit to raise her. She's also asking for child support and a restraining order against Mr. Calaway", Ruvé said.

Paul stood and looked confused.

"A restraining order? For what exactly?", Paul asked.

"He came over to my clients home and threatened her. Then when she told him to leave, he tried to choke her", Ruvé said.

"My client did no such thing.", Paul said.

Ruvé took the photos out of the file she had.

"Here's the proof. You can see the hand prints around her neck", Ruvé said.

The photos were handed to judge Bischoff.

"We've got proof as well that she hit my client for no reason at all. Had him followed by private investigators and had him beat up", Paul said.

Judge Bischoff looked shocked. Paul pulled his photos out.

"I hit him because he's bringing around his students to our house and fucking them. I had him followed to prove it, no one would believe me if I just said it. I never sent anyone to beat him up", Michelle yelled.

Everyone looked at her. Ruvé counted to ten, she was getting angry with Michelle's outburst.

"Mrs. Calaway, I will remind you not to yell across the room", judge Bischoff said.

Michelle rolled her eyes. Judge Bischoff looked over each photo before looking at Michelle.

"So you admit to hitting him and having him followed", judge Bischoff said.

He looked at Mark.

"Mr. Callaway?", he asked.

"I never put my hands on her. I have a daughter and I believe in karma. I wouldn't want my child to go through a relationship like that either. I swear to you, I never touched her", Mark said.

The judge nodded.

"She mentioned a student?", judge Bischoff asked.

Mark cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes sir. She watches Alana for me when I can't. My daughter loves her and sometimes my neighbor can't watch her. The Kents, also my students", Mark said.

"I know the young woman he speaks of. She's a good girl, loves kids", Paul added.

Judge Bischoff nodded.

"You lying sack of shit. You're sleeping with her", Michelle commented.

"Mrs. Calaway, I will not tolerate another outburst", judge Bischoff said.

Mark could tell he was getting frustrated with Michelle.

"Shut up", Ruvé growled at her client.

Judge Bischoff sighed.

"Who is the child living with now?", judge Bischoff asked.

"My client your honor", Paul said.

Judge Bischoff nodded.

"Good, she should stay with your client till I say different. I will ask for the rest of your evidence and witness list. As soon as I've gone through them I will call you with a date for the custody hearing to start", judge Bischoff said.

Everyone nodded and as soon as the judge was gone. Everyone stood to leave.

"Let's let them leave first", Paul whispered to Mark.

Mark nodded.

"So she can't take Alana without the judge's say?", Mark asked.

"Nope. Not till the judge says so", Paul said smiling.

Mark sighed.

"Do you know how long this usually takes?", Mark asked as they walked out.

"Usually four to five days if there's something.", Paul said.

Mark nodded.

"Have faith. Honestly, I don't think the judge believed her one bit. She was too quick to throw you under the bus", Paul said.

Mark again nodded. He watched Paul walk away. He pulled his phone out and called Kathan. He really needed to hear her voice.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey KC", he said.

"Hey, how was it?", she asked.

"So far I get to keep Alana with me till the judge says differently. They tried to say that I tried to choke Michelle. They also brought you up", Mark said.

He got in his truck and sighed.

"When the judge asked about you, I told him you were babysitting Alana for me when the Kents can't. Paul backed me up", Mark said.

"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be going through this. Ruvé is just trying to hurt me", Kathan said.

"I don't blame you Kaye. You have no control over her actions. She'll be caught in her lie just like Michelle", Mark said.

"Can I come by your classroom tomorrow to see you. I miss you", she said.

"Of course. I'll be waiting with open arms baby", Mark said.

* * *

After she hung up with Mark. She called Paul.

"Hey Kaye, what can I do for you?", Paul asked.

"My mom thinks I'm sleeping with Mr. Calaway. She came over threatening me that she was going to hurt him to hurt me. I tried to tell her there was nothing going on, but she wouldn't quit. I just thought you should know, Kris told me you had a court date today.", Kathan said.

"No wonder they brought you up in court. That woman would put you in the middle of this", Paul said.

"I don't want Mr. Calaway to lose his daughter because of me. That little girl is innocent and if she ends up with her mom, she'll end up like me.", Kaye said.

"Don't you worry Kaye. I'll handle it", Paul said.


	28. Chapter 28-Before Me

Paul needed help, he knew. Ruvé wasn't one to mess with. When she wanted something done, she hit you with everything she has. Even if they were lies. He grabbed his phone off his desk and dialed.

"Hello", just the man he was looking for.

Paul smiled.

"Christian, it's Paul Heyman", he said.

Christian chuckled.

"Paul, it's nice to hear from you. Everything ok? You don't usually call unless something big has gone down", Christian said.

"I could handle it, trust me, but I figured you've dealt with her before. I know you'll get a kick out of putting her in her place", Paul said.

"Her who?", Christian asked.

"Ruvé Daniels. She's back and making your godson and niece's life a living hell. I have a client, who is also Kaye's teacher. She watches his daughter when he can't. Ruvé took it upon herself to make it look like she's sleeping with her teacher.", Paul explained.

"Crazy bitch", Christian said.

"Exactly. This man could lose his daughter because she feels like taking her anger out on him. Kaye blames herself", Paul said.

"We'll be down there tomorrow afternoon, the latest. Schedule a meeting with your client, we would like to meet him", Christian said.

"You've got it. See you both tomorrow", Paul said, before hanging up.

Christian sat back in his seat. He looked at the photo hanging on the wall. It was of him, Edge, and their friend Christian Daniels. Hearing his husband's footsteps come into his office, he turned and smiled at him.

"What's with the long face?", Edge asked.

"Just got a call from Paul Heyman", Christian said.

"Is everything ok with Kristopher? Kathan?", Edge asked concerned.

Christian rested his arms on his desk.

"Bitch is back babe", Christian said.

Edge sat in a chair.

"What? But she's not allowed to go near them. What did she do now? I mean, she can't take Kaye, she's almost eighteen", Edge said.

Christian reached for his husband's hands.

"Apparently Kaye's teacher is fighting for custody of his kid. Ruvé brought up some lie about how Kaye is sleeping with him. She figures it will hurt Kaye but the only thing it's doing is causing her to blame herself", Christian said.

"Why would she do that? That's just so random", Edge said.

"Kaye babysits for him when he has things to do.", Christian said.

Edge nodded, understanding now.

"Pack your bags, we leave early in the morning", Christian said.

Edge nodded. They had promised their best friend before he died, that they would take care of his son and daughter.

* * *

Michelle watched Ruvé pace.

"What if they don't believe the story about that little slut sleeping with my husband? I lose Alana", Michelle asked.

Ruvé rubbed her forehead. Michelle had been complaining for the past half hour and it was getting on her nerves.

"Just shut up and let me think", Ruvé said.

Michelle was going to complain again, Scott sent a look to Kevin. Kevin stood and went over to Michelle, taking her hand and pulling her upstairs and to his room. Scott knew his wife was on the verge of strangling Michelle. He stood and walked over to his wife.

"Sit and take a breather", he said to her.

She did.

"Ruvé, maybe you should just drop this custody all together. You've got no real proof that he's sleeping with Kaye. Kevin and I have been following him and nothing. I don't want you to lose your license over this", Scott said.

"No. I'm in too deep now", she said.

Scott sighed.

* * *

Kathan had a few more minutes till school started. She had promised Mark that she would go and see him before class. Getting to his room, he was writing on the board.

"Hey", she said.

He turned and smiled.

Lock the door", he said, setting down his marker.

She did and then walked over to him. He lifted her and kissed her. She moaned.

"I missed you. I hated denying you in court when the judge asked. I hate that I can't tell the world how much I love you", he said.

She smiled and pecked his lips.

"A few more months my love", she replied.

He nodded lightly.

"You'll never guess what I found out", Kathan said.

"What?", he asked.

She told him what Serena had found out. Mark was very intrigued, also a little worried. If those pictures got out, that would be it for his friend.

"I could tell you're worried, but don't be. We've come up with a plan.", Kathan said.

"I don't want you anywhere near Joe, KC. I'm serious.", Mark said.

"It won't be me. Just, have faith that our plan is going to work.", Kaye said.

"What's the plan?", Mark asked.

"You, don't get to know. Just leave it to us. You've got enough to worry about Mark. Just focus on the custody and being a dad to Alana. Ok", she said.

He took her hands.

"Don't do anything to put yourself in harms way, any of you", Mark said.

She nodded.

"Don't worry", she said, before kissing him.

She sat on his desk, pulling him to her.

"Let's relax you", she whispered.

He smiled.

"I have a better idea", he said.

She was confused. He pulled her pants down. Turning her to face his chair, he sat. Spreading her legs, kissing her thighs.

"I said for you to relax", she said, as she watched him leave small kisses on her thighs.

"This does relax me. Focusing on you and making you happy, relaxes me.", he mumbled.

His eyes met hers as he slipped off her panties. She watched his mouth press against her center and moaned loudly. He smirked against her. She could feel his warm tongue against her. Her hands holding on to the edge of his desk. Breathing heavy and trying not to scream her moans.

After a few minutes, he lifted his head and licked his lips. He stood and unbuttoned his pants.

"Your needs will always come first before mine. I've told you that before, just accept it", he said to her.

He pushed into her and made love to her on his desk. They heard the bell ring.

"Shit", he growled.

He sped up.

"Sorry baby, I'll make it up to you", he whispered to her.

She kissed him.


	29. Chapter 29-Team

Roman pulled into Kaye's driveway. Nala pulling in as well. They all got off and walked into the house. Everyone was here. Two men Mark didn't recognize were also here.

"Where the hell have you been?", Kris asked Kathan, hugging her.

"I can't breath Kris", Kaye said.

Mark leaned against the door. He watched silently. Kris looked at him and glared. The two men Mark didn't recognize, hugged Kaye next.

"Uncle Edge, uncle Christian", Kaye said, returning the hug.

Kris had filled in Christian and Edge about Kathan and Nala's disappearing act. Kris went up to Mark.

"You knew where they were. Why didn't you say anything? If you think I'm going to change my mind about you just because you found them, I'm not", Kris yelled.

Mark was going to tell him that's not why he went to get them.

"Get out of my house Mark, and stay away from Kaye", Kris yelled.

Mark cleared his throat and looked at Roman.

"I'll wait for you by the truck Rome", Mark said.

Roman nodded. Mark made his way out. Edge pulled Kris away.

"What's going on here?", Edge asked, Christian joined them.

Kris sighed. Chance and Eve were talking to Roman and Nala.

"He's been seeing Kaye", Kris whispered.

Christian and Edge sent each other a small look. So then Ruvé was right about them sleeping together.

"Have you spoken to him about this situation with Kaye?", Edge asked.

"No. I really don't want him anywhere near us", Kris said.

Edge nodded.

"Well, get over it by tomorrow. He's coming over for dinner. We want to talk to him", Edge said.

* * *

He stood by the truck till those two unknown men walked out. They glanced at him before one of them walked over to him. He held his hand out to Mark.

"Hi, my name's Edge Copeland", Edge said.

"Mark Calaway", Mark said.

Edge raised a brow.

"As in Kathan's teacher?", Edge asked.

Mark decided it was better not to answer. They had heard Kris.

"Paul called us. We'll be on your team come the next court date. I'm sure he'll be calling you soon to let you know", Edge said.

Mark still didn't say anything. Edge smirked.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Your invited over for dinner after our meeting", Edge said, backing away from him.

Mark watched them drive off as Roman came out.

"Everything ok?", Roman asked.

"Fine. Ready?", Mark asked.

Roman nodded. He drove Mark home. As soon as Mark came back from picking up Alana from the Kents house. His phone rang.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hi Mark, it's Paul", Paul said.

"Can you give me a quick second? I have to lay down my daughter", he said.

"Of course", Paul said.

Once he was done laying down Alana. He grabbed his phone. This was the call Edge was talking about.

"Ok Paul", he said.

"So, I know it's really last minute, but I've added two members on to your team. They work and co-own a sister firm in Nashville. Edge and Christian", Paul said.

"Why?", Mark asked.

"They've dealt with Ruvé before and won. They know how to play her games. You're in good hands Mark", Paul said.

"I trust you Paul", Mark said.

"Good, you can trust them too. Meeting tomorrow, around eleven in the morning. You can meet them then", Paul said.

"Sounds good", Mark said.

He hung up with Paul and grabbed a beer. Taking a long drink. He was glad tomorrow was Saturday. Remembering he had breakfast plans with the guys. They were all so busy nowadays. This was the only time.

* * *

Edge had decided to call Kathan.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey kiddo. How are you?", he asked.

"Fine. I knew you heard Kris. Go ahead and say it", Kathan said.

"Ok. He's cute", Edge said.

"Hey", Christian said, throwing a paper ball at him.

Kathan laughed.

"So everything Ruvé was saying is true?", Edge asked.

"Yes, but we love each other. I know it's wrong because he's my teacher, but I can't control the way my heart feels.", Kaye said.

Edge could hear in her tone that it was true. She was in love with Mark.

"Give him a chance and you will like him too. Kris is being so stubborn", Kaye said.

"Protective is more like it. He's your big brother, your guardian.", Edge said.

He heard Kaye sigh.

"Listen, I invited him over for dinner. Christian and I want to get to know him. Kris is just going to have to suck it up.", Edge said.

Kaye smiled. If anyone could make her brother see reason, it was Christian and Edge.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow Kaye. We've got to study this case if we are going to help him win", Edge said.

"Ok, love you both", she said.

"And we love you", Christian shouted for her to hear.

Edge set his phone down and looked at his husband. Christian was looking over files.

"What did you think about Mark when you saw him?", Edge asked.

"He seems like a well around guy. Obviously he's a great father. What we need to find out is how he sees Kaye. Is she just a piece of ass to him or does he love her the way she loves him?", Christian said.

Edge nodded. He shook his head.

"Let's focus on this case", Edge said.

Christian pushed a file over to him.

"What do you see there?", Christian asked.

Edge picked up the photo. It was of Michelle with a bruise on her neck.

"Supposedly, he choked her while threatening her", Christian said.

Edge nodded. He knew where Christian was going with this.

"Ruvé always liked to play dirty. The bitch", Edge said.

Christian nodded.

They weren't only here to help Mark, but they were also here to help Kaye and Kris. Knowing exactly what Ruvé's presence would mean for the kids. Edge and Christian had been investigating their friends death. It had been closed as an accident, but they thought and felt different.

They wanted to bring peace to the kids about their father's death and they wanted to put Ruvé away for murder.


	30. Chapter 30-Approval

After breakfast, Mark made his way to DLF. Walking in, Summer smiled at him.

"Good morning Mark. They're waiting for you in the meeting room. Last door on the right.", Summer said.

Mark nodded.

"Can I get you something? Water, juice, or coffee?", she asked.

"Water please", he said.

She nodded and he made his way to the room. Knocking, Paul opened the door. The two men sitting at the long desk.

"Ten minutes early, I like it", Edge said.

"I figured, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I get my daughter", Mark said.

Edge and Christian nodded.

"Well, I leave you in good hands Mark. If you need me or Summer for anything, just call", Paul said.

The guys nodded. Christian gestured for Mark to sit.

"She's a beautiful little girl. You have her right now, right?", Edge asked.

Mark nodded.

"Thank you and yes", Mark said.

"Ruvé brought up a lot during your first meeting. Its mandatory we ask questions before we continue.", Christian said.

Mark nodded. Someone knocked and Summer opened the door. She had drinks on a tray and set it down. Handing out the drinks to the men. Edge and Christian had told her to bring them when Mark arrived.

"Thank you Summer", Edge said.

She nodded and left.

"So, apparently the things about you and Kaye are true. How did she come to find out?", Christian asked.

"We agreed Kaye would stay out of this", Edge said.

"She doesn't have to admit to it. She can just say her mom's a liar. We all know that's why she's helping his ex wife, to hurt Kaye", Christian said.

"I don't feel good about using Kaye either", Mark said.

Christian nodded.

"Alright fine", Christian said.

Edge took out a photo of Michelle, the one with the bruise on her neck.

"I never touched her, I swear. I did go and speak to her but never laid a finger on her", Mark said.

Edge nodded.

"Paul told us you went to see him the next day after it happened. Good. He showed us the picture of your cheek.", Edge said.

"You also didn't have to let us know you didn't do it. We know you didn't and we are going to prove that", Christian said.

"How?", Mark asked.

They smiled and called Summer in. Edge took out a ink pad.

"I need you to cover your hand in ink please", he said.

Mark was confused, but did as he was told. Summer came in.

"If you don't mind, we need to check something off and the only way to do that, is if he can ink your neck. It will wash right off", Edge explained to Summer.

She nodded.

"Wrap your hand around her neck", Christian said.

"What?", Mark asked.

"Just do it", Edge said.

He did as they said and then removed his hand. The ink left his hand print on her neck. Christian took a picture and the printer started printing. Edge laid the newly printed photo next to Michelle's photo. He pointed.

"See the difference?", he asked Mark.

Mark nodded. The hand print around Michelle was smaller.

"This is why it couldn't have been you", Edge said.

Mark could feel some of the weight lift off his shoulders. Edge patted his back.

"Its against the law for a lawyer to plant evidence", Christian said.

"Ruvé was there when I went to see Michelle that night", Mark said.

Edge and Christian nodded.

"Thank you Summer, you can go and wash that off now", Edge said.

She left. After they went over more evidence and making a witness list. They shifted gears.

"Do you love her?", Edge asked.

Mark was caught off guard by that question.

"She is our best friend's daughter. We vowed to take care of her and Kris if anything were to happen to him. If you are just using her to piss off your ex or for a quick fuck", Mark stopped Edge.

"Its nothing like that. I do love her, more than I ever loved my ex wife. I see a future with Kaye and I've told her that. We've planned out everything already", Mark said.

Edge could tell he was being truthful.

"Like I said, come over for dinner tonight", Edge said.

"I don't think Kris would like that", Mark said.

"Kris doesn't get a say in this", Christian said.

Mark nodded.

* * *

Once he turned his phone back on, he heard Roman's message and made his way to the hospital. He found their room and knocked. Roman answered. He could hear the babies heart beats and see Nala fast asleep. Roman made his way out and closed the door behind him.

"Hey man", Roman said.

Mark hugged his friend.

"How are they?", he asked.

"Good. Nala will have to be on bedrest, but she's willing to do whatever it takes to keep these babies cooking", Roman said.

Mark laughed softly.

"Good. I'm sure the school will understand. They'll figure something out for her so she can graduate on time", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"You just missed Kaye, she was here a few minutes ago", Roman said.

"I'll see her later tonight.", Mark said.

"How did your meeting go?", Roman asked.

"Better than good. These guys want to nail Ruvé for false evidence", Mark said.

"Good", Roman said.

"Well, I just came by to see how you two were. Glad their ok. I'll see you Monday at school", Mark said.

"Thanks for coming Mark", Roman said.

* * *

Edge and Christian were getting the food ready. They insisted on cooking after Kris and Elisa told them she was pregnant. They made Kris clean the backyard since they planned to eat outside. Kris mumbled under his breath as he did.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Kathan asked.

"Yes", Edge said.

"You guys aren't afraid of Kris jumping over the table and attacking Mark?", Elisa asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of", Kaye said.

"Relax, we know how to handle Kris", Christian said.

The girls nodded. Someone knocked and Kaye got nervous.

"I'll get it", Elisa said.

She left and came back with Mark and Alana. He held a bottle of wine.

"I didn't know what else to bring", Mark said.

"Oh that's good. Christian's favorite, right baby", Edge said.

Christian took the wine and nodded. Edge shook his head.

"Manners my love", Edge said.

"Thank you", Christian said.

Elisa and Kaye laughed softly.

"This must be the beautiful Alana", Edge said, bending down to see her.

Alana hid behind her dad's leg shyly.

"Foods, almost done. Lets make our way to the back and have a seat", Edge said.

Kris glared at Mark. Alana sat beside Kaye. Edge snapped his fingers at Kris and mouthed to be nice. Kris rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Forgive him, he gets those bad manners from his uncle Christian", Edge said, loud enough for Kris to hear.

"I heard that", Christian said from inside.

Christian brought the food out with Kris's help. Once they all sat, conversation started.

"So, Mark, what are your intentions with our sweet Kathan?", Edge asked.

Kris choked on his drink. Elisa patting his back. Edge rolled his eyes.

"You either get on board Kris or you lose Kaye. She's old enough to make her own decisions. You think she's going to bring her family around you and your sour mood? No. Do you really want to miss out on that?", Christian said.

Kris sighed. He knew his godfathers made a point.

"I love Kathan. She's not just some quick fling for me. My daughter loves her just as much. I never meant to disrespect you or lie to you Kris. She didn't either. It just happened and I know that's the worst excuse in the book, but I'm being honest", Mark said.

Kris looked at him. Before he could say anything, he stood.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

Everyone turned to see Joe. He looked at Kaye and quickly went over to her. Mark got in his way. Kaye pulled Alana away from them and towards her brother who was also protecting a pregnant Elisa.

"Don't touch her", Mark said.

Joe looked at Kaye.

"I want those photos back Kaye. Now", Joe said.

"What photos? I don't know what you're talking about", she said.

She knew Serena and Sabrina must have gotten rid of them already.

"Don't fucking lie to me", he shouted.

Mark pushed him back.

"Don't raise your voice at her", Mark said.

Joe punched Mark in the stomach and he doubled over. Joe went to walk passed him, but Mark grabbed the back of his neck and turned him. Punching him in the face. Alana cried into Kathan's side. She covered the little girl's face as much as she could. Joe and Mark were hitting each other on the floor. Edge and Christian went over to separate the men.

"That's enough", Christian shouted.

Edge held Mark back.

"Get out. Its obvious no one wants you here", Christian yelled in Joe's face.

He and Edge were pushing Joe out. Kaye went over to Mark to make sure he was ok.

"I'm fine baby", he said.

She wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and kissed the top of her head.

"I told you I'd always protect you and Alana", he said to her.

Kaye nodded. Kris saw this and had a complete change of heart towards this man. Alana was now hugging Elisa. Mark helped Kris, Edge, and Christian clean up.

"I'm sorry about this", Mark said.

"Don't be. You were protecting my sister", Kris said.

Catching all three men by surprise. Kris held his hand out to Mark. Mark shook it. Glad to finally have just a bit of Kris's approval of him.


	31. Chapter 31-Hit

Mark had spent all of Sunday morning in this meeting room with Edge and Christian. They wanted to go over everything before the hearing.

"So you two are Kris's godfathers?", Mark asked.

They didn't really get a chance to talk last night because of Joe. They nodded.

"Yeah, we went to school with their dad. We are also Kaye's, it's why she calls us uncle. We would discuss opening a firm together and we did, Copeland Daniels and Cage. Its in Nashville, where we work.", Edge said.

Mark nodded.

"So then Kaye's dad has more than one?", Mark asked.

"I knew she didn't tell you. She doesn't really like talking about it. They don't belong to Christian anymore. They belong to Kris and once Kathan turns twenty two, they'll belong to her too", Edge explained.

Mark didn't understand why Kaye would keep this from him. She told him they were Kris's.

"They have a lot of money, but are too humble to mention it. Neither of them likes talking about money.", Edge said.

Mark nodded.

"They actually donate money to the school for field trips and books. Those books come from Kent Read, who we represent.", Christian said.

"As in Robert Kent?", Mark asked.

Both men nodded.

"Do you know him?", Christian asked.

"His daughters are in my class", he said.

"Christian moved here after he met Ruvé, she convinced him into opening his own firm. He didn't want too. We loved working together. Once she got pregnant with Kris, she said she was leaving without him. Christian had no choice but to follow", Edge said.

"He called a few days later saying he found a perfect spot and that it would be a good idea to open a sister firm. Hence", Christian gestured around the room.

"So you guys work for both?", Mark asked.

"He kept us on as partners, even if Ruvé didn't like it. He trusted us. Our names might not be on the sign outside, but they are on the documents. Its what Christian wanted", Christian said.

They looked at each other.

"We have to show you something, but it has to stay between us for now", Edge said.

"Oh, I promised Kaye I wouldn't keep anything from her. If you tell me, I'm bound to tell her", he said.

Edge and Christian smiled.

"Then it's a good thing she's on her way. She'll need you", Edge said.

"But while we wait", Christian said.

He opened a file and placed photos of a car crash on the table. Copies of text messages printed out. Photos of Ruvé, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash.

"What are we looking at here?", Mark asked.

Apart of him was telling him he already knew.

"We believe Christian was murdered", Edge said.

"By them", Christian pointed to the three people.

"Wasn't it ruled an accident?", Mark asked.

"I thought you would say that", Edge said, handing him the accident report.

Mark looked it over.

"Who signed off on this report?", Edge asked.

Right at the bottom. Kevin Nash's name was signed. Mark put the report down.

"What motive would Ruvé have?", Mark asked.

"Did you not listen to when we said, Kris and Kaye are loaded. Everything and I mean everything, was left in their names", Christian said.

Mark pieced it together.

"She thought he would leave her everything", Mark said.

Both men nodded.

"Once it was found out that nothing would be left to her. She tortured Kaye and Kris. I don't know if maybe she thought they would agree to let her take care of things or what, but Kris got smart and left.", Edge said.

"Christian wasn't stupid either. He knew his wife was cheating on him. He left different people in charge of different funds for the kids. Christian and I, control the firms funds. Mickie James, who works here was left in charge of money they could use now, if they really needed it. The rest is left to Paul, once the kids reach twenty one, they are allowed to do with as they please.", Christian said.

"Holy shit", Mark said.

Edge and Christian nodded.

"Kris used his money to open a clinic, which we are so proud of and we know his dad would be proud of him too", Edge said.

"So why haven't you nailed the bitch yet?", Mark asked.

"We have no official proof that she ordered the hit on her husband. We have proof she cheated, that Hall covered it up, and reason she wanted him dead. A judge will look and say, maybe", Edge said.

"But a judge wouldn't look twice at it without real proof", Mark said.

The men nodded once again. The door opened and Kris and Kaye walked in.

"What's going on?", Kaye asked, hugging Mark.

Kris was looking over the photos.

"What is this?", Kris asked.

Kathan stood beside her brother. She looked at her uncles.

"We have reason to believe your mom ordered a hit on your dad", Edge said.

Kris knew his mom had something to do with his accident, the explanation the cops gave his mom sounded too weird. Looking at the police report, it says his dad was intoxicated.

"And you think Scott and Kevin have something to do with it?", Kaye asked.

She knew those men gave her a bad vibe for a reason.

"Kevin signed off on the police report", Edge said.

Kathan shook her head. This was too much. She turned and walked out.

"Kaye", Mark said, following her.

She was waiting by his truck.

"Can you just please, take me somewhere. Anywhere. Far from here, please", she begged.

Mark nodded and took his keys out. They got in his truck and drove. Mark knew just the place.

"Why haven't you had her arrested?", Kris asked.

"There is no real proof she actually had it done. Just motive, which isn't much Kris", Christian said.

"Can I be a witness?", Kris asked.

"Why would you want that?", Edge asked.

"Because I was there when the cops told my mom that his brakes weren't working. Mickie had his car checked that morning. When he left for work, it was fine", Kris said.

"Wait, the cops told you in was his brakes?", Edge asked.

Kris nodded.

"Do you remember where they took the car?", Christian asked.

Kris shrugged.

"I might have had it stored away. It still might be at Cena's junk yard.", Kris said.

Edge walked out of the room and went to find Paul. He found him in his office.

"I need a warrant to collect Christian Daniels car from the junk yard. Ruvé won't be able to stop me", Edge said.

Paul nodded.

"I'll have it for you before the end of the day", Paul said.

Edge nodded.

* * *

Mark thought it would be better if he didn't say a word. Kaye's mind was working overtime. She needs time to process. He made sure to text Elisa where they were going and that Kaye was safe with him. He stopped to get gas and a few snacks Kaye liked.

"Do you think she did it?", Kaye asked.

He looked her in the eyes.

"I do", he said.

She looked down.

"I do too", she said softly.

He moved between her legs and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Its hard, I know, but she's not going to get away with this. Your dad can rest easy", he said.

She nodded.

"I'm not going to the University of Memphis", she said.

"Kaye, I told your brother and sister in law that I would not be the reason why you don't go.", he said.

"No, I'm going to school, just not that one", she said.

He was worried she choose to go to a school farther away from him.

"I got my acceptance letter from The University of Houston. Its perfect. You're rebuilding the cabin in Galveston to make that our permanent home.", she said.

He smiled.

"I can definitely find a job in Galveston", he said.

She kissed him.

"As soon as Alana is ours, we move", she said.

He nodded. He loved that she said ours.

"That's where we're going right now, isn't it", she said.

He nodded. He knew their future home was her safe place. It was peaceful and quiet.

"Hopefully it will be done before you start school. If not we can always rent an apartment till it's done", he said.

She nodded. Once they were done putting gas, they continued to the cabin.

"Can I ask you something Kaye?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me about the money?", he asked.

She was confused.

"I did tell you", she said.

She told him about a small portion of it. Which he thought only came from the firm.

"All of it", he said.

"My uncles told you", she said.

He nodded.

"I can't touch it yet, so why would I tell you when I don't have it", she said.

She made a point.

"I trust you Mark. I would have told you as soon as it was in my name. Honestly, you don't have to work and I don't have to go to school if we don't want too.", she said.

"But I want you to go to school and I want to work", he said.

She nodded.

"I know, that's why I'm going. Who knows, the money could eventually run out. Then what?", she said.

He nodded.


	32. Chapter 32-Run

It was getting late, Kris convinced John to leave the yard open till they could get a warrant. Paul walked into the meeting room and handed it to Edge.

"Get the bitch", he said.

Edge, Christian, and Kris left to the junk yard. Elisa had told Kris that Mark was with Kaye. Safe. Arriving at the junk yard. They walked into John's office. They shook hands with him and he showed them to Christian's car.

"No one has touched it and no one has come to see it", John said to Kris.

Kris had paid him to keep the car the way it was and to tell him if anyone came to see it. Edge had Chance come down. He was a mechanic, so he would know what to look for. Once he arrived, they had him look at the car.

They told him why. He showed them. Flashing the light on the brakes.

"You sure?", Edge asked.

Chance nodded.

"Positive. They were cut.", he said.

Edge and Christian nodded.

"You should get an out of town mechanic to take a look. You put me on the stand and she'll shut it right down. I know you", Chance said.

"Your right", Christian said.

* * *

Mark and Kaye arrived at their home. Sitting by the lake on the back of Mark's truck.

"Kaye, about school", he started.

She looked over at him.

"You don't want to go to The University of Houston", he said.

"What? Why?", she asked.

"You want to go to Memphis", he said.

She looked at the water.

"KC, I want you to go where you want. Don't go to Houston because of me and Alana. We want you to go wherever you saw yourself going", Mark said.

"I want to go to Memphis", she said.

He smiled.

"Then go. Alana and I will be waiting for you when you come home. We can always go down on weekends to see you. Holidays.", he said.

She smiled and kissed him. Pulling him onto her.

"I love you", she said softly.

He nipped her bottom lip.

"I love you more fiancée", he whispered.

She smiled. Seeing headlights, they pulled apart. No one knew they were here. They couldn't see the car because of the headlights.

"Can we help you?", Mark asked.

* * *

Chance went home and the guys went back to the firm. Paul and Summer were there with cops.

"What's going on?", Edge asked.

Curtis Fandango looked at them.

"Kristopher Daniels?", he asked.

Kris stepped forward.

"That's me", he said.

"Do you know where your mother is right now?", he asked.

"No. I don't really have a relationship with her. Why?", Kris said.

"About an hour ago we pulled over a Mr. Nash. We got word from Mr. Heyman here that they were suspects in a murder. Anyway, we pulled him over, searched his car and found a body of a woman", Tyler said.

"A woman? My mom?", Kris asked.

"Not Ruvé Daniels. Mrs. Calaway", Curtis said.

"As in, Michelle Calaway. Mark's ex-wife", Paul said.

Kris was confused.

"I don't understand. Why would she be with him? What does my mom have to do with her?", Kris asked.

He didn't know his mom was helping Michelle. Maybe that was what his mom's threats to Kaye were about.

"Your mom was Michelle's lawyer for their custody battle.", Paul explained.

Kris nodded.

"He talked, didn't he", Christian said.

Both officers nodded.

"Like a damn canary", Tyler said.

"Your mom had him kill her. He was going to dump her body in the river.", Curtis said.

"She heard we are in town and knew she wasn't going to get away with this.", Edge said.

"She was in the way", Christian said.

"There was also another murder he confessed to, if I got him out of the death penalty.", Paul said.

"My dad's", Kris said.

Paul nodded.

"He's inside now with a few other officers. He's writing down his testimony before they take him", Paul said.

"I want to talk to him", Kris said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kris", Edge said.

"I do. I need to talk to him", Kris said.

Paul nodded and showed him the way. Kevin looked away from Kris.

"Why?", Kris asked.

"Your mom wanted him dead. She thought he would leave her everything. When she found out he didn't, she wanted you killed too. You took your sister away from her at the right moment. He wanted me to kill her too.", Kevin said.

"Why didn't you?", Kris asked.

"Scott said not to. It would raise too many suspicions", Kevin said.

"Where is she now?", he asked.

"I don't know, but she was pissed. Scott went after her. Knowing him, if she went after your sister, he'll kill her. She's the reason for your mom's craziness. You too, watch your back", Kevin said.

Kris pulled his phone out and tried to call Kathan. He tried Mark next. No answer.

"Have you gotten a hold of Kathan?", Edge asked.

Kris shook his head no.

"We have no idea where they could be", Christian said.

"I might know someone who does", Kris said.

He quickly dialed Roman. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello", Roman answered.

He was just getting home.

"Would you happen to know where Mark and Kathan could be? Its important", Kris said.

He told Roman why. Roman didn't hesitate in giving Kris the address to the cabin. Tyler said he would get in touch with Galveston police and send them right away. They would get there before them.

* * *

Roman walked into his house and found his gun. He loaded it and got in his truck. Driving to Galveston, stepping on the gas.

* * *

The headlights turned off. Kathan saw who it was and gripped Mark's arm.

"Stay behind me Kaye", he whispered.

"Let's just go Mark", she replied.

Mark knew they couldn't. He could see the gun on Scott's hip.

"What can we help you with?", Mark asked.

"I came for what belongs to me", Ruvé said.

"There's nothing here that belongs to you", Mark said.

He noticed Ruvé scratch her arm. There were already scratch marks. She had been doing that for a while.

"Hand her over and we'll let you live", Ruvé said.

"Over my dead body", Mark said.

Kathan didn't like that statement.

"Give her to me now. I said now", Ruvé yelled.

"No", Mark said calmly.

He knew his calmness irked Ruvé. Especially when she scratched her arm more.

"Mark", Kaye said.

"Listen to me Kaye. When I say run, I want you to run. Go in a circle, lose her in the trees and run back to my truck. Drive away", he whispered.

"No, I'm not leaving you", she whispered.

"I'll be ok. I know my way around here, they don't", Mark whispered.

She squeezed his arm.

"I love you", he whispered.

She cried and pressed her forehead against the back of his shoulder.

"Tell me Kaye", he whispered.

"I love you", she whispered.

"I'll see you soon", he said.

"Promise", she said.

"I promise baby", he whispered.

"I don't have time for this", Ruvé said frustrated.

Ruvé walked towards them.

"Run Kaye", Mark said.

She let go of his arm and ran towards the trees. Scott pulled his gun out and pointed it at Kaye. Ruvé stopped him.

"We need her alive in order to get the money", she snapped at him.

He growled. She took the gun from him.

"I'll take care of him. You go after my girl", Ruvé said.

Scott nodded. He went after Kaye. Ruvé looked at Mark. She smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you just yet. Once he brings her back, I'll shoot you in front of her.", she said, laughing.

Mark had to get Ruvé out of view of his truck. So when Kaye came back around, she could get in and leave. He took a chance and moved back towards the renovating home. Ruvé watched him carefully and followed.

"She hates you", he said.

Ruvé raised a brow and shrugged.

"She should, I had her father killed.", Ruvé said.

Again she scratched her arm.

"She knows", he said.

"I never wanted either of them. I only got pregnant because he wanted me to. He loved them way more than he loved me. It wasn't fair", Ruvé said.

"That's not why he left you empty handed. He knew you were cheating on him. He knew you didn't love your kids. So he left you nothing", Mark said.

Ruvé smirked.

"So you know. I bet those two idiots told you right", Ruvé said.

Ruvé looked towards where Scott and Kathan went. She looked back at Mark.

"You know, Scott always did have a thing for young girls too.", she smirked.

Mark caught on to what she was saying. He looked towards where Kathan went.

"Lets find out from him what's so great about my daughter.", she said.

"You would let him rape her?", he asked.

"She shouldn't have ran", she said.


	33. Chapter 33-Chase

Kaye ran as fast as she could. She could hear him after her. Branches would break when he would step on one. She hid behind a tree and ducked down. She would wait till he passed her before running back towards Mark. Hearing him get closer, then he stopped. She hadn't seen him run passed her.

If she took a peek, would he see her?

"Found you", he said, grabbing her arm.

She punched him in the face and ran towards the road. He was right on her heels. Reaching the edge, there were no cars passing. The next neighbor wasn't for miles. He tackled her and held her hands down. She tried to knee him, but he put all his body weight onto her.

"Stop struggling. This is all on you. If you and your brother would have just given us what we wanted", Scott said.

"Your both crazy", Kathan said.

Scott chuckled. One hand held her hands above her head. The other made its way down the side of her body.

"Let's see if you're as good as your mother", he smirked.

"Don't touch me", she said, kicking her feet.

Scott placed his lips against her cheek. They both stopped when they noticed headlights approaching. He covered Kaye's mouth. The truck passed. Kaye was shaking now. Scott laughed and removed his hand. He continued kissing down her neck and biting.

"I can't wait to see what caught that teacher's attention", Scott said.

He unbuttoned her jeans and roughly started to push them down her legs. She continued to kick as much as she could. They both stopped when they heard a click behind Scott.

"Get. Off", Kaye looked over Scott and saw Roman.

They could hear sirens, faint, but they were coming. Roman had a gun in his hand. Scott chuckled.

"Do you know how to use that teach?", Scott asked.

"Want to find out?", Roman asked.

Scott stood quickly and Roman pulled the trigger.

* * *

Kris was waiting to hear something at DLF. Edge and Christian pacing.

"What if she got to them before the cops did?", Kris asked.

"You can't think that way. Besides, they might not be at the cabin. For all we know, they are on their way back and didn't even run into Ruvé", Edge said.

Kris nodded. His phone dinged. He pulled it out to see a message from Mark. He pressed play. It was a recording of his mom confessing to killing his dad. Edge and Christian went to work. They had what they needed to get her.

* * *

Mark and Ruvé stopped when they heard a pop. Both looking towards the trees. It was too dark to see anything.

"You said he wouldn't kill her", Mark said angry.

Ruvé shrugged.

"She must have done something to piss him off", she said.

Mark's tears fell. Sad and angry tears.

"I guess we have no reason to keep you anymore", she said.

"Don't", Ruvé and Mark turned in the direction of Kaye's voice.

She came running out before quickly stopping.

"Where's Scott?", Ruvé asked.

"Dead", Kaye said.

"Kaye", Mark said softly.

She looked at him and smiled. Her clothes were covered in dirt and some blood. Mark went to take a step, but Ruvé stopped him. Hearing the sirens getting closer. Ruvé growled. Roman came out from behind Ruvé and Mark sighed.

"Put it down", Roman said.

Ruvé turned to see him.

"You put it down or I kill her and your friend", Ruvé said.

Roman looked at Mark.

"Put it down", Ruvé shouted.

Roman sighed and set it down. Ruvé went over to Kaye and grabbed her roughly from behind her neck.

"Get in the truck. Now", Ruvé said.

Kaye did as she was told. Ruvé grabbed Roman's gun and threw it into the trees. She turned her gun towards Mark and shot. Kaye screamed as she watched Mark fall. Roman ran over to his friend. Ruvé driving off.

* * *

Kaye strapped herself in. Her mom was driving crazy. Seeing the cops ahead of them, Ruvé stepped on it. The cops each did a uturn and followed them.

"You won't get away", Kaye said, wiping her tears roughly.

She was angry that her mom had shot Mark. She just hoped Roman was able to get him help, if he was still alive. Kaye closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't think that way.

"I hate you. You've ruined everything", Kaye said.

"No you idiot. Your father did", Ruvé said.

"Why? Because he didn't leave you anything. If all you wanted was money, you could have just said so. I would have given it to you", Kaye said.

Ruvé laughed and shook her head.

"How? The money wasn't in your name and still not in your name", Ruvé said.

"So you took it out on Kris and I?", Kaye said.

"Neither of you deserved that money. You did nothing to deserve it. I did. I married a man I didn't love. I ruined my body for two ungrateful brats. I gave up everything for him and he couldn't do the same for me.", Ruvé yelled.

"So you killed him", Kathan said softly.

Ruvé laughed.

"With my hands? No. Did I pay someone to do it? Yes.", she said.

Kathan shed a few more tears for her dad. The cops still following them. Ruvé growled. Kathan needed to end this now. She reached over and grabbed the steering wheel, pulling it towards her and making the truck swerve off the road and into a tree.

Ruvé flew out the window, her body hitting another tree hard. Kathan had hit her forehead against the window. She was lucky she had put the seatbelt on. Kathan coughed. Her vision was going in and out. Seeing the blue and red lights in the broken mirror. She sighed.

She thought she had heard her name being called, but she wasn't sure. Then it all went black.

* * *

Roman sat Mark up. He called for an ambulance. Thankfully the cops that were going to the cabin had called for them too. Two cop cars pulled in. Four men approached them. An ambulance right behind them.

"He was shot in the shoulder", Roman said.

"I'm fine, it's nothing", Mark said.

"Any word on the girl?", Roman asked.

"Police chase", one of the officers said.

Roman looked at Mark.

"She needs you healthy. I'll stay back", Roman said.

Mark nodded. They took Mark to the nearest hospital. Roman called Kris.

"Hello", Kris answered.

"Get to Galveston as soon as possible", Roman said.

Once Kris ended the call with him. He showed the officers where Scott's body is. He told them what happened and they wrote it all down. They found his gun that Ruvé had thrown. Once they were done with him, he was about to drive to the hospital they told him they were taking Mark.

"Mr. Reigns", they said, stopping him.

He looked over.

"They took the girl to the same hospital. They didn't tell me how bad she was, but they crashed into a tree.", the officer said.

Roman's heart was beating fast and he nodded, thanking the officer.

* * *

Kris hung up and told his godfathers what Roman said. They got in the car. Kris told Elisa what happened. She would stay home with Chance and Eve. They had told Nala what happened. She had tried to get a hold of Roman but got no answer.

"We need to go. I need to be there for Kaye", Nala said.

"Nala, calm down. These babies", she stopped her dad.

"I know, but I need to be there for her. Please dad. I'll be fine", Nala said.

Her dad sighed and nodded. Everyone got in the car and they left for Galveston.

* * *

The cops wanted to know why Mark and his underage student were at his cabin? Why Ruvé and Scott were there? Roman didn't know how to answer that. He told them they should wait for Kris, since he knew the story better. It was his and his sister's story after all.

The cops agreed. Mark was being wheeled out in a wheel chair. The doctor had told him he was lucky it wasn't worse or hit anything important.

"Anything on Kaye?", Mark asked.

"Sorry, not yet", Roman said.

Mark nodded. He hoped Kathan was ok. The sun was coming up. They hadn't realized how late or early now, it was.

"Want some coffee while we wait?", Roman asked.

"Please", Mark said.

Roman walked down the hall and grabbed two cups from the vending machine. He walked back out and Kris was here. He was talking to Mark. Edge and Christian were talking to the cops.

"Ruvé was sick, mentally. She thought her daughter was dating her teacher and kidnapped them both at gun point.", Roman heard one of the men tell the officer.

The officer nodded.

"She was wanted for murder", Christian told the cops.

Was? It hit Roman that Ruvé must have died. Getting closer to Mark and Kris, he handed Mark his coffee.

"My godfathers came up with a story to tell the cops. Well, not really a story since it was all true. They just agreed to keep out the part about Mark and Kaye being true.", Kris said.

Roman nodded.

"Your mom?", Roman asked.

"Dead. She flew out the truck and hit head first into a tree. Died instantly, which if you asked me, was too good for her", Kris said.

Mark and Roman knew Kris would have preferred she suffered. They don't blame him either, after everything she did to them.

"Anything on Kaye?", Mark asked.

Edge and Christian came over.

"Xrays. They want to make sure there was no worse damage done. She hit her head on the window, but we should be able to see her soon", Christian said.

The guys nodded.

"Kris", they turned to see Eve and Elisa with Nala.

Roman went over to Nala and helped her sit.

"What are you doing here?", Nala asked Roman.

"It's a long story", Roman said.

She was confused.

"He saved Kaye's life and mine", Mark said.

"Mark", Roman said.

"You did. It could have ended worse for us. Scott was going to rape Kaye and you stopped him", Mark said.

Nala wrapped her arms around Roman and squeezed him tight.

"Please calm down. The babies", he whispered to her.

She took a deep breath.


	34. Chapter 34-Family

Mark thought it would be good if Kris saw Kaye first. He walked into his sister's room. She looked over.

"Hey", she said, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Hey, how are you feeling?", he asked, taking her hand and sitting beside her.

"Like I was in a car accident", she said.

Kris chuckled.

"Doctor says you're going to be fine, but you'll have to stay here as a precaution. Broken wrist and bruised chest from the seatbelt. Busted forehead. All and all, you're are doing way better than her", Kris said.

"What happened to her? Is she here too? What if she tries to come and get me?", Kathan asked panicking.

Kris calmed her down.

"Kaye, she died. She hit a tree head first and it was instant", Kris said.

Kaye exhaled.

"If you ask me, she deserved way worse.", Kris said.

"Don't say that", Kaye said.

He leaned over and kissed her head.

"I don't even want to think of the things you would have gone through if Mark and Roman weren't there", he said.

At the mention of Mark's name, she jumped up. The last time she saw him, her mom shot him.

"Where is he? Is he ok?", she asked.

Kris calmed her down again.

"He's fine. Mom did shoot him but it didn't hit anything important. He's up and walking around right now. Waiting to see you", Kris said.

Kathan nodded. She wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to him.

"I'll leave so he can come in. Nala and Roman are here too. Chance and Eve. Elisa too", Kris said.

"What is Nala doing up? The babies", Kathan said.

"You're her best friend. You know she's always going to be there for you. Besides, if something happens, we are in a hospital full of doctors and nurses that can help her", Kris said.

Kathan nodded.

"I'll send Mark in next", Kris said.

"Ok", she said.

A few minutes later the door opened and Mark walked in. She smiled and held her hand out to him.

"Hey you", she said.

He quickly walked over and kissed her. He shed the tears he had been holding in.

"I'm ok baby", she said softly.

"I should have fought harder. I shouldn't have let her take you", he said softly.

"And risk her killing you. No. She shot you Mark and we are lucky that it wasn't worse. What would happen to me and Alana? You would really leave us", she said.

She kissed his head and he looked over her bruised face.

"Still so beautiful", he said.

She smiled. Mark noticed her flinch. He touched her cheek lightly.

"Are you in pain?", he asked.

"Just a bit", she said.

"I'll ask the nurse to give you something for the pain", he said.

"Can you send Nala and Roman in? I want to see them before I knock out.", Kaye said.

Mark smiled and nodded. He spoke to a nurse before going over to Nala and Roman. He watched them make their way to Kathan's room. The nurse came out before Roman and Nala walked in. He saw Kris and walked over to him.

"I spoke to the doctor about getting her transferred closer to home. He said he wants to wait till tomorrow", Kris said.

"That's a good idea. Don't want to push it or risk something happening to her on the way there", Mark said.

Kris nodded.

"If you want to head home and see your daughter, it's fine. I can stay with her", Kris said.

"No. I'm not leaving Kaye's side.", Mark said.

Kris sighed. He had held it off for too long.

"Mark, your daughter is going to need you", Kris said.

Mark was confused.

"My mother had your ex wife killed. She's dead, Mark", Kris said.

Mark sighed and rubbed his face. This was going to be hard to tell Alana. Kris placed his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"I wouldn't know what to say to her. I just need more time to think, to grieve. She might have been horrible to me, but she wasn't always that way", Mark said.

Kris understood. They had been happy once upon a time.

"Then we can both stay the night with Kathan. Each take turns staying up with her", Kris said.

Mark nodded. They saw Roman and Nala walk out of Kaye's room.

* * *

After everyone left. Mark called the Kents to check on Alana.

"Thank you again Malena. I owe you and your family big time", Mark said.

"Its no problem. We heard what happened and we are just so happy you two are ok. I'm sorry about Michelle", Malena said.

"Me too", he said.

"Rest easy knowing Alana is fine", Malena said.

"Thank you. Also, please don't tell Alana about Michelle. I want to, I need to be the one to tell her about her mom.", Mark said.

"Agreed", Malena said.

He hung up with her and made his way to Kaye's room. She was just waking up again. Kris was in the cafeteria getting her some food and them.

"What happened? Why are you crying?", she asked.

Mark sat beside her.

"Michelle is dead", he said, wiping his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Mark. Was it, my mom?", she said.

He nodded.

"How's Alana? Does she know? You should be with her, I don't mind. Go", she said.

He shook his head no.

"I can't, at least not yet. I wouldn't even know what to say or I just", he stopped.

Kathan pulled him into her and held him as he cried. As much as Kaye didn't like Michelle for what she had put Mark and Alana through, she didn't deserve to die.

"I'm so sorry Mark", Kathan said softly.

Kris walked in and smiled softly. He walked back out, giving his sister and Mark space.

"If you want, we can tell her together. You don't have to do that alone", she said.

He nodded against her chest.

* * *

The next day, they were transferring Kaye closer to home. Mark and Kris followed behind in his truck.

"Does your daughter know yet?", Kris asked.

"No. I told them not to tell her till I could. If she's going to hear this from anyone, it should be me", Mark said.

Kris nodded.

"If you or her need anything Mark, let us know. I know how hard it is losing a parent. Mickie at DLF is great with kids who need to talk. She helped Kaye and me", Kris said.

"I know. I've been taking Alana to her", Mark said.

Kris nodded. He could tell Mark didn't want to talk about Michelle.

"Has she talked to you about schools?", Kris asked.

Mark looked over at him.

"She has. I told her to pick one she really wants to go to. Not to worry about you and Elisa or me and Alana. She needs to do this for her", Mark said.

Kris nodded.

"Elisa and I told her the same thing", Kris said.

"She's worried about you", Mark said.

Kris looked over at him.

"I'll be fine. I'll have Elisa and the baby keeping me busy", Kris said.

Mark nodded.

"I've been keeping up with my meds, talking to Mickie again", Kris said.

Mark was confused.

"Meds?", Mark asked.

"Kaye didn't tell you?", Kris asked.

"No, probably because that's your business", Mark said.

"I have depression, for a few years now. When I'm off my meds, I get these really bad anxiety attacks and my temper is out of control sometimes.", Kris said.

"Did that have anything to do with you and Elisa fighting?", Mark asked.

Kris nodded.

"Kaye told me, but she didn't tell me everything", Mark said.

"Its just, Elisa wants kids and my meds were messing that up. So I stopped them for a bit and well, it worked. I'm back on them and everything is good. I won't get off them again", Kris said.

"Good. I'd hate to think of something bad happening to you. Kaye and Elisa wouldn't make it", Mark said.

Kris nodded.

"Thank you for telling me", Mark said.

"We are family now. Its only right", Kris said.

* * *

Once at the hospital, the doctors there said she just had to stay over night. The next day she could go home. Mark was staying with her. Kris went home to Elisa. Mark had Malena and Robert drop off Alana. He thanked them and took her to see Kathan. She sat up in bed when Alana ran in and hugged her.

"Hey sweet girl", Kathan said.

"Are you ok Kaye?", Alana asked.

"I'm fine", she said.

Mark sat beside Alana and took her little hands.

"There's something we have to talk about Alana.", Mark said.

He was trying really hard not to break down. He explained as best he could to her what happened and that her mom wasn't coming home. Alana laid beside Kaye and hugged her. Crying into her side as Kathan comforted her.

"We love you Alana and we are always here for you", Kathan said softly to her.

Mark kissed the back of Alana's head.

"Do you mind if I leave her here with you? I have to go and confirm it's Michelle and then I have to get arrangements ready and", Kaye stopped him.

"First, sleep. You look exhausted and I don't want you driving around like that. Please", Kaye said.

Mark exhaled and nodded. Telling Alana about her mom had taken up a lot of energy.

She would help him with all those arrangements. While he slept, she asked her uncles to prepare everything. Mark wasn't in a good state to make these choices. All he would need to do is confirm that it was in fact Michelle.

That would be hard enough to do for him.


	35. Chapter 35-Right This Time

After they landed back home. Sabrina convinced Kathan to go and see Mark. Kathan sighed.

"I'm tired Brina", Kaye said.

"Oh please, you act like he lives on the other side of town. He lives right across the street from me", Sabrina said.

Kaye nodded. She was nervous to talk to him.

"I'll take your bags inside", Sabrina said.

Kaye made her way across the street. She was going to knock, but noticed a sticky note on the door.

 _Come in K.C._

She turned the knob and walked in. Closing the door behind her, she made her way further in. There was soft music playing. Alana stood there with red roses in her hand. She had a pretty dress on and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hi sweet girl", Kathan said.

"These are for you from me and daddy", Alana said.

Kathan took the roses. Alana hugged her.

"We missed you Kaye", Alana said.

"I missed you too", she replied.

Alana took her hand and walked her towards the living room. Flower petals on the floor in a line, leading straight to Mark. He stood there dressed up, more roses in his hand. The table was lit with candles and set up for dinner.

"What's going on?", Kaye asked.

Alana giggled as she made her way to her dad. Mark smiled and got down on one knee. Kaye bit her lip and smiled.

"I'm doing it right this time", he said.

Kaye looked at a smiling Alana. Mark turned to his daughter and held his hand out. She handed him the box. He opened it and Kaye gasped. The ring was beautiful.

"They told me it would be about two weeks till it was done, but I convinced them I couldn't wait that long. Alana and I couldn't wait that long", he said.

Alana nodded.

"We love you Kaye. You came into our lives and brought life into this little family again. You brought love. Alana and I agreed that we couldn't let you go. You belong to us. So I'm not asking you for just me, but for us", Mark said, looking at a smiling Alana.

He looked back at Kaye.

"Kathan Daniels, you are the love of my life. Will you marry us?", Mark asked.

Alana wrapped her arm around her dad's neck.

"Please Kaye", Alana said sweetly.

Kaye nodded.

"Yes", she cried.

Mark placed the ring on her finger and stood, kissing her. Alana hugged Kaye too.

"Yay, I have another mommy", Alana said.

Kathan and Mark laughed softly. He knew there was still so much they needed to talk about, but just like every other tough moment, they would find a way to get through it. After dinner, they both put Alana to sleep. Kaye read to her and Mark watched from the doorway. He smiled. This was his family now.

They quietly walked out of Alana's room. Mark sat with Kaye in the living room.

"Lets talk", he said.

Kathan looked down at her hands.

"I felt like all this was my fault because she was my mom. I know its not. It took me a while to realize that and a talk from Sabrina.", Kaye said.

Mark nodded.

"Good. I never ever blamed you Kaye. If we are being honest right now, I should admit that I blamed myself", he said.

She was confused.

"Why?", she asked.

"I knew your mom was capable of hurting people, I should have warned Michelle to stay away from her, but in my own anger, I didn't. Then she took you and there was nothing I could do to help you", he said.

She reached over and took his hand.

"You didn't know my mom would use murder as a way out. When we did find out what she was willing to do, it was too late. As for helping me, she would have killed you and I would not be ok right now. I would be a complete mess. Alana, I don't even want to think about what would happen to her if you weren't here.", Kaye said.

"Me too", Mark said.

"Sabrina was right about another thing", Kaye said.

"What?", Mark asked.

"That I shouldn't continue to let my mom run my life. She's dead now and she was still controlling me. I won't let her anymore, I want to be happy. With you and Alana.", Kaye said.

Mark nodded and leaned over, kissing her. His hands feeling his woman, his lips moving down her neck. She moaned.

"Its been too long", he whispered.

She nodded, agreeing. Before they could move any further.

"Kaye", Alana called from the hall.

Mark groaned and Kaye giggled.

"Yeah sweetheart", she said.

"I need you", Alana said.

"I'm coming", Kaye said.

She looked at Mark and he kissed her.

"Get use to it, kids interrupting our time together comes with the job", he said.

"I don't mind, I look forward to it", she said.

He let her stand and watched her walk into Alana's room. Once Kaye knew Alana was fast asleep, she made her way to Mark's room. He was in bed already.

"Need me to drop you off at home?", he asked.

"No, I texted my brother and told him I was staying the night at Sabrina's house", she said.

He nodded and lifted the covers for her to join. She did and laid her head on his chest.

"She helped you didn't she", Kaye said.

"She did. I called her and asked for her help", Mark said.

 _After they called and told him the ring was ready. He went to pick it up._

" _It's pretty, daddy", Alana said._

" _It's perfect for Kaye", he said._

 _Alana nodded. Getting home, he knew the girls were coming back tomorrow. He grabbed his phone and texted Nala to ask her for Sabrina's number._ _She asked what it was for and he told her. She sent him Sabrina's number._

" _Hello", she answered._

" _Sabrina, it's Mark Calaway", he said._

" _This isn't weird at all. Did Kaye not answer your call? I think she went for a run", Sabrina said._

" _No, it's not that. I actually need your help with something", he said._

" _Is it a surprise for Kaye?", she asked excited._

 _He smiled._

" _It is", he confirmed._

" _Ok, what do you need?", she asked._

" _All I need from you is to send her to my house as soon as you two get home. I've got everything else figured out", he said._

" _I can definitely do that for you", she said._

" _Thank you", he said, before hanging up with her._

"She never told me", she said.

"Because then the surprise would have been ruined.", Mark chuckled.

Kathan sat up and kissed him.

"Well I'm glad she didn't ruin it. It was the best surprise I've ever gotten", she said.

Mark pushed her back gently. Moving between her legs.

"Then let's finish our celebration from earlier before we get another wake up call", Mark smirked.

"You read my mind Mr. Calaway", she replied.


	36. Chapter 36-Our Home

Kaye had spent most of her summer fixing up their cabin in Texas. She took Alana swimming while Mark grilled. They had invited Dean, Seth, Serena, and Sabrina to enjoy the lake with this heat.

Nala and Roman were busy with the twins. She and Mark went to visit them as often as they could. Now Kathan was getting ready to head to Tennessee for school. Mark wasn't too thrilled about that.

"All packed up?", Mark asked.

"Yeah. I think that's it", Kaye said.

Mark nodded. He looked upset.

"Its not like I'm going to be gone forever. You and Alana can come down to see me on weekends, we can discuss wedding stuff.", Kaye said.

"I'm just worried about you being in that apartment all by yourself. I mean, what if something happens?", Mark said.

She smiled.

"My uncles checked it out. Its fine. It's a two bedroom so when you take Alana, she'll have her own room", Kaye said.

Mark nodded. She placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

"Seth and Sabrina live a block away from me. If I really need something, they'll come in a flash", Kathan said.

"I should be the one coming in a flash", he mumbled.

She smiled and kissed him. Hearing a honk outside, Mark sighed.

"That's probably Sabrina and Seth", Kaye said.

"Mommy, aunt Sabrina and uncle Seth are here", Alana said, coming into the room.

"We're coming sweetie", Kaye said.

Alana left. Mark smiled.

"I love that she calls you mom. She's going to miss you", Mark said.

That worried Kaye. She and Alana had gotten extra close. She was scared Alana would grow depressed or to hate her for abandoning her.

"I don't think I want to go anymore", Kaye said quickly.

"What?", Mark asked.

"I won't go to school. I'll stay here with you and Alana. I'll be a housewife and mommy full time. We can afford it remember", Kaye said, sitting back down on their bed.

"KC, as much as I love hearing that, I can't let you give up school. Alana and I will be fine, I promise", Mark said.

"She needs me", Kaye said.

Mark smiled and kissed her.

"She'll also understand", Mark said.

"What if she gets depressed or she thinks I abandoned her? I don't want her thinking that and hating me.", Kaye said pacing.

Mark stopped her and forced her to face him.

"You are her mother, she could never hate you. She's going to be just as proud of you as I am", Mark said.

Kaye took a deep breath before nodding.

"Hey Daniels, are we going to school or what? We have to catch our flight", Sabrina shouted from the bottom of the steps.

Kaye laughed softly at her friend.

"She's going", Mark shouted back while keeping his eyes on Kaye.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm going", Kaye said.

Kaye and Mark made their way downstairs hand in hand. Seth took Kaye's bag from Mark.

"I'm going to go set this in the car", Seth said.

Kaye went over to Alana and took her little hands in hers.

"I love you Lana. I'll call you every night before bed to say goodnight, maybe read you a book. I'm going to miss you sweet girl", Kaye said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Promise", Alana said sadly.

Kaye looked at Mark and was about to tell him she wasn't going, but he gave her a knowing look and she sighed. Looking back at Alana.

"I promise baby", Kaye said.

Alana wrapped her arms around Kaye and squeezed her tight. Kaye kissed the side of her head.

"Don't forget to call me right after you get out of school on your first day. I want to hear all about it", Kaye said.

Alana nodded. Kaye wiped her daughter's tears. She kissed her forehead.

"I love you Alana, be good for daddy", Kaye said.

Alana nodded. They walked them out. Mark kissed Kaye.

"Call me when you get to your place", Mark said.

Kaye nodded and walked towards the waiting car. Mark and Alana watched it till they couldn't see it anymore.

* * *

Mark had a few finishing touches to the old house to make. He was selling it and finding a place out in Tennessee, which Kaye knew nothing about. He wanted to surprise her.

Mark stopped at the hospital to see Nala before going to pick up Alana.

"Hey", Nala said.

"Hey, just wanted to check in and see if you needed anything", he said.

"Nope, we are all good. Thank you though", she said smiling.

"They are getting big", Mark said.

"Yeah, hopefully soon we can take them out of here", Nala said.

"That's good", he said.

"Kaye leave already?", she asked.

He nodded sadly.

"It's only for a few days. Wait till she finds out your moving down there to be closer to her. She's going to love that", Nala said.

Mark smiled.

"Have you heard anything from Roman?", he asked.

"Yes. He said everyone was friendly, his office is huge. Since Dean is going to be his assistant, he moved his desk inside the office instead of outside of it.", Nala said.

"Ambrose is going to like that", Mark said.

Nala nodded. She touched her son's cheek gently.

"I'll be in town for a few more days. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call", Mark said.

"Thanks Mark", she said.

* * *

Kathan's first week at school was overwhelming, especially since she didn't know anyone here. Sabrina was here, but they had no classes together. Seeing each other only before classes or after for lunch.

She pulled into her apartment building and smiled. Mark stood next to his truck with Alana. She parked and quickly got off. Hugging Alana and then Mark. He connected their lips.

"We wanted to surprise you mommy. Did we?", Alana said.

Kaye smiled.

"You did sweetheart and it's the best surprise I've ever gotten", she said.

Alana hugged her.

"Well it's not the only one", Mark said.

Kaye was confused.

"Let's go for a drive", Mark said.

Alana pulled on her hand to get her to follow. Kaye did. They drove around a bit till he pulled into a beautiful one story home.

"It's four bedrooms, five bathroom, a big kitchen, beautiful backyard for Alana to run around. Maybe make a small garden", Mark said.

Kaye looked at him.

"What?", she asked.

"I, I mean we, couldn't stand being away from you. The thought of it just made us hurt. So, I decided everyone else was moving, why not us", Mark said.

Kaye smiled.

"Wait, you", she stopped.

He nodded.

"I found a job, there's a school for Alana, which is walking distance. You'll have a little more commute to school, but I figured you would be ok with it", Mark said.

Kaye leaned over and kissed him.

"Where are you working?", Kaye asked.

"The high school. I love teaching history and if I can keep doing it, I'm good", he said.

"When can we move in?", Kaye asked.

"I've got the keys. I want you to decorate this place the way you want it. Alana gets to decorate her room too.", Mark said.

"Yay", Alana cheered.

Mark and Kaye laughed softly.

"So, we'll be staying with you at the condo till you've finished fixing up our home", he said.

They explored their new home. Alana would run from one room to another. Mark and Kaye were standing in the kitchen.

"Our home", Kaye said happily.

Mark nodded.

* * *

Mark made sure Alana was fast asleep in the other bedroom before joining Kaye in theirs.

"Oh did I tell you, they caught the other two men who helped Scott and Kevin beat me up", Mark said.

"Really?", Kaye asked.

Mark nodded.

"Your uncles figured if Kevin would fess up to what your mom and Scott did, he would confess to what they did to me.", Mark said.

"And? Who were the other two?", Kaye asked.

"Paul Wright, they called him big show and a Mark Henry.", Mark said.

Kaye nodded.

"I'm glad they caught them. Who knows who else they would hurt", Kaye said.

Mark nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much", Kaye said.

Mark smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too KC", he said.


	37. Chapter 37-Wedding

Kathan was looking over her dress in the full length mirror. Nala was fixing the back of her dress. Kathan had fallen in love with a simple, but elegant, lace and tulle dress. Spaghetti straps, a sweetheart bodice fitted below the hips.

"I think I love your dress more than I loved mine", Nala said.

Maureen was dressed in a pretty sage green dress with a champagne colored bow around her waist. Her nephew Christian and Marcus were dressed in black slacks. A white, button long sleeved shirt. A champagne colored vest. They would walk with Maureen before the bridesmaids.

"The babies look so cute dressed like that", Kaye said, looking at the twins and Christian.

"Yeah, just don't give them juice boxes", Nala said.

Kathan laughed. The bridesmaids all had strapless sage green flowing dresses that stopped just above the knee. Flower crowns were made for each of them.

"All done Alana", Serena said.

She had done Alana's hair to help the flower crown stay in place. Kaye smiled at her daughter.

"You look so pretty baby girl", Kathan said to her.

Alana smiled. She was in a matching dress with Maureen. She would walk down the aisle with Elisa and baby Adam.

"Turn around so we can finish buttoning you up", Sabrina said.

"It's a little tighter on you than I remember", Elisa said.

Kathan bit her lip.

"No freaking way", Nala said smiling.

Kaye smiled and nodded.

"I'll be a month and a week tomorrow", Kaye said.

The girls all squealed and hugged their friend.

"Does he know?", Sabrina asked.

"No. I want to surprise him on our honeymoon", Kaye said.

"He is going to be over the moon", Serena said.

"I hope so. We didn't plan it and we discussed a baby but not till after we got married", Kaye said.

"Trust me, once you tell him, he's not even going to remember your plans", Elisa said.

"I know. From the second you two met he's been trying to knock you up", Nala said.

Alana looked at her mom.

"Are you having a baby mommy?", she asked.

Kathan took her hand and nodded.

"I am. You're going to be a big sister", Kaye said.

"Yay", Alana said, hugging her tight.

"But you can't tell daddy just yet ok", Kaye said.

Alana nodded.

* * *

Mark was trying to put his tie on, but with his shaking hands it was too hard. He groaned loudly and Roman walked over to him.

"Here, let me do it", Roman said.

He noticed how nervous Mark looked.

"The nerves will disappear as soon as you see her. Trust me", Roman said.

"I wasn't this nervous when I married Michelle", he said.

Roman chuckled.

"I don't want to fuck this up with Kathan. What if she's not happy with me once we get married? What if things change? A while back we passed by her old home, the one she grew up with her dad and I don't know, I don't have that kind of money", Mark asked.

"You two have been living together for almost four years, you can't tell me nothing has changed. I've noticed a few with Nala and she's probably noticed a few changes about me. The kids changed us also, but we always find time to talk and go on date nights. Just remember to always make an effort. Kathan also doesn't seem like the type to let money rule her life. Yeah she might of had maids and stuff, but I'm sure she would give all that up for a life with you", Roman said.

Mark nodded. Glen walked in and sent a nod to his friends.

"Its time", Glen said.

Mark nodded.

"Hey, I didn't see your wife here", Roman said to Glen as they made their way out of the room.

"Yeah, um, she found out about the whole teacher student thing with you guys and well, she accused me of doing the same thing. After I told her no, she said I should have told her about you guys, but I couldn't. You guys are my friends and it wasn't my place to say anything", Glen said.

"So she left you", Mark said.

He nodded.

"Its all good though. We've been going through a rough patch for a while. I think she was just trying to find some excuse to leave me and well, this was it", Glen said.

Mark and Roman nodded.

"Well if you ever need anything Glen, call", Roman said.

Glen nodded. Mark walked out and took his spot in the front. He watched as each of the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked out. Kris looked at his little sister.

"Are you ready to do this? I can text Elisa to get the car ready and we can zoom right out of here", Kris said jokingly.

Kathan laughed softly.

"I am more than ready to do this", Kathan said.

She stopped when she noticed his tie.

"Is that", she stopped.

Kris looked down at the tie and nodded.

"The same tie dad wore to your father daughter dance? Yes", he said.

She hugged her brother.

"Come on, lets get you married before you ruin your make up", he said.

Kris nodded and held out his arm to his little sister. The music started playing and they walked out. Mark couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on his face. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress. Kris handed her off to him and he leaned into Kaye.

"Damn woman", he whispered.

She blushed. While the minister was talking, Kaye looked over to Mark. She wondered how he would react to her telling him she was pregnant. They had plans before they wanted to bring a baby into their lives. She calmed down, deep down she knew he would be ok with this. He was such a good dad. She smiled and he looked over at her. He winked before they both looked back at the minister.

"Do you both take each other to be no other than yourselves. Loving what you know of each other and trusting who you both will become. Will you respect and honor each other, always and in all ways. Do you take each other to be husband and wife, to have and to hold. In Tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish from this day forward. In this world and the next", the minister said.

Mark smiled.

"I do", they said at the same time.

"Then it is my pleasure to announce you husband and wife. Mark, you may kiss your bride", he said.

"Finally", Mark said.

Everyone laughed around them as he kissed his wife.

"I love you, Mrs. Calaway", he whispered against her lips.

Kathan had loved the way Serena had taken Nala's wedding photos and had asked her to do them as well. Serena couldn't say no, she was excited to be able to capture her best friends special moments. Dean walked up behind her.

"Excuse me miss, are you available sometime in the near future? See, the love of my life and I are getting married soon and we need a photographer. I don't know if we can afford to pay you, but I can think of a way, if you are up for it", he whispered.

She smiled and shook her head at him.

"Stop, I need to get these pictures right", she said, nudging him back.

He groaned in her ear.

"That was a bad idea siren", he whispered.

She placed her hand on his chest.

"You know how I get if I fuck these up. Please.", she said.

He sighed.

"Alright", Dean mumbled.

"Yeah, put your dick away Ambrose", Mark shouted.

Serena set the timer and took a hold of Dean's hand. Pulling him in place for the photo.

* * *

Kathan had loved everything about her wedding. She looked around the place, her brother had gotten the Sapphire Creek Winery and Gardens for her. He had told her to pick any place she wanted and nothing caught her eye like this place here in Chargin Falls, OH.

She ate two pieces of cake and the baby was draining her energy like crazy. Mark sat beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Having fun my wife?", he asked with a big smile.

"Tons", she said, touching his cheek gently.

"Then what are you doing sitting down? Our first dance is coming up", he said.

He went to stand, but she stopped him. She squeezed his hand.

"What is it?", he asked worried.

"I'm pregnant", she said.

His eyebrows raised. Then his eyes drifted down to her stomach. A smile appearing on his face.

"Are you kidding? This better not be a joke, because if it is, it's a cruel one", he said.

She smiled.

"Not a joke. There is a little human being in there alright", she said.

He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed gently. He kissed her and then leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"You are going to be so loved little one", he whispered.

Kathan smiled. The DJ asked for the bride and groom for their first dance. Mark helped her up and twirled her before hugging her close. The song, "I Do", by Westlife started playing.

"I can't wait to tell Alana that she's going to be a big sister", Mark said.

"Oh, sorry, I already told her. She overheard the girls and I talking after they realized my dress fit a bit snug", she said.

"And how did she take it?", Mark asked.

"She was excited. I honestly was hoping that was her reaction. I don't know how I would have reacted if she wasn't excited about this", Kathan said.

"Alana loves you and she's always wanted a baby brother or sister. We just have to remember to include her in everything that we do when it comes to the baby", he said.

Kathan nodded.

"So, what do you want this little bean to be?", he asked.

"I would be happy with either one, but since we have a girl already. Maybe a little boy would be pretty nice. No, a girl, Alana and I would be able to dress her up and you will be able to spoil her.", Kathan said.

He smiled.

"Yes, because two women already have me wrapped around their little fingers, a third is no problem", Mark said.

Kathan laughed.

"Come on, you like having your girls to yourself", she said.

He kissed her. Resting his forehead against hers.

"I am so looking forward to our life together. So many things happening", he said.

"But first, the honeymoon", she said.

"Can't forget the honeymoon", he smiled.

After the first dance, it was her dance with her brother next. They had picked, "Little Wonders", By Rob Thomas. After their dance, Kathan wanted to tell her brother and sister in law about the baby. Mark held her to him, not wanting to let her go.

"You are glowing Kaye", Elisa said.

Kathan took Adam from her sister in law.

"She should be", Mark said.

Elisa gasped.

"No way?", she asked.

"Yes, I'm pregnant", Kathan said.

"Well, it looks like you aren't the only one Elisa", Kris said.

Kathan looked between them.

"Damn brother, let her take a break. She just finished having a baby now you knocked her up again", Kathan said, hugging her sister in law.

"Hey, it took us forever to have Christian. We were surprised with Adam and we aren't taking this new pregnancy for granted.", Kris said.

"Hey, this only means Kaye and I have to catch up", Mark said.

Kathan laughed.

"Yeah, slow your roll there. You aren't the one who's going to be pregnant for nine months", Kathan said.

Mark kissed the top of her head.

"I hope we both have girls. How cute would that be", Elisa gushed.

"Me too", Kaye said.


	38. Chapter 38-Baby

Kathan was five months. They had found out they were having a girl. Alana was super excited to be having a little sister. She was constantly touching Kaye's belly and talking to her baby sister. Kaye loved that they already had a sister bond.

"How were my girls today?", Mark asked, walking into their house.

"Exhausted. Seriously, I never knew pregnancy tired you out so much for no reason at all. Alana and I took a nice long nap though, that was a plus", Kathan said.

Mark chuckled.

"Has your baby sister kicked yet?", Mark asked his first born.

"I haven't felt it yet", Alana said.

Kathan smiled at her daughter.

"I think she might be sleeping now", Kaye said.

Alana nodded.

"Oh, Seth and Sabrina came over to help finish painting the room. Its coming along great.", Kathan said.

"That's good my love", he kissed the top of her head before walking into the kitchen.

Kathan raised a brow.

"Lana, help mommy up please", Kathan said.

Alana nodded and helped her mom up. Kathan made her way to the kitchen and rubbed her bump.

"Was that perfume I smelled on you?", she asked.

Mark chuckled and bit into his sandwich. Ever since getting pregnant, Kathan had her random moments of accusing him of cheating. Maybe because sex was limited now, she thought he would go around looking for it.

"Still waiting for an answer here", she said.

"Babe, no", he said.

"So then your cologne just smells fruity all of a sudden?", she asked.

He smelled himself.

"I don't think its me you smelled. I don't smell fruity", he said, going to walk passed her.

She grabbed his arm and sniffed him.

"There see, fruity", she said.

"Wait, are you accusing me of cheating? Again?", he asked.

"I hope she was worth it", Kathan said.

He set his sandwich down and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I am not cheating Kaye. Why would I cheat? The love of my life is pregnant with my daughter. Watching your bump grow makes me fall even more in love with you. No one is sexier than you right now", he said.

She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

"Promise?", she asked.

He smiled and kissed her.

"Promise", he replied.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just freak out because you're around cute girls all day", she said.

"Sweetheart, they're teenage girls. The only seventeen year old I ever looked at was you. You had me on my toes woman and there will never be another", he said.

She smiled.

"How about I call Seth and tell him to come and pick up Alana. There is something I need to remind you of and I want to do it before we can't anymore", he said, wiggling his brow.

"Dang it, that reminds me, I have to schedule for Sabrina's cake tasting and talk about venues", Kathan said.

"Baby brains", Mark said.

"I never thought that was real, but man, mine is", she said.

He grabbed his phone as Kathan went to tell Alana to pack a bag. He texted Seth if he could come and pick up Alana. He said he would.

"No, I don't want to go. What if you need me? What if my baby sister needs me? No, I'm not going", Alana said, before running to her room.

Mark and Kathan were a bit shocked.

"What was that?", Mark asked.

Kathan rubbed her bump.

"I think we need to talk to her", Kaye said.

Mark nodded. They both made their way to their daughter's room. Mark helped Kaye sit beside Alana. She rubbed her back.

"Alana, what's the matter? You love going to uncle Seth's house.", Mark said.

Alana turned over and sat up. She leaned into Kaye.

"I don't want anything to happen to mommy and baby Alaura", Alana said.

Mark and Kathan smiled.

"We see you already named the baby. I like it, its cute", Kathan said.

Alana smiled. Mark took his daughter's hands.

"Baby girl, I promise that nothing is going to happen to mommy or the baby. I will be here and I won't ever let them get hurt, just like I won't ever let anything hurt you, if I can help it", he said.

"But what if she thinks I don't love her because I won't be here to read to her?", Alana asked.

Mark smiled and touched his daughter's cheek gently.

"She'll understand. Besides, I think she'll be asleep while you're gone. She won't even know", Mark said.

"Promise?", Alana asked.

Mark nodded.

"Maybe you can read to her now. I think she's awake", Kathan said.

Alana nodded and went to grab one of her books. They would let her read to the baby till Seth got here.

* * *

Kathan was almost to her due date. She had found out from her brother that Elisa had gone into labor. They had left Adam and Christian with Nala's dad and Eve. They were waiting to hear from Kris to let them know the baby was here. Kathan paced in front of Mark. She was feeling sharp pains in her back all day and they were getting stronger by the minute. Mark watched her carefully and then watched her grimace. She took a deep breath and continued pacing.

"Kaye", Mark said.

She looked at him.

"How far apart are these pains you're feeling?", Mark asked.

"What? No, I am not in labor", Kathan said.

Sabrina stood.

"Girl, you definitely are", she said.

"What no", Kathan said.

Finally a really sharp one hit and Kathan almost cried out in pain.

"Ok, yeah, I am in labor", Kathan said.

"Seth, can you help her to the car. I need to get her bag and the keys", Mark said.

Seth nodded and helped Kathan out. Sabrina comforted Alana. Mark kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Your baby sister is coming kiddo", Mark said.

Alana smiled as her dad ran out of the house.

"If Kris calls, let him know", Mark said.

Seth gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't forget to call Nala and Roman", Kaye said to Mark.

"I can do that when we get to the hospital", he said.

"No now. I need Nala", Kaye groaned.

Mark pulled his phone out and called Roman. He didn't answer so he called again, it went to voicemail. He tried once more before he finally picked up.

"Hey, pretty busy here bud", Roman panted.

"Are you having sex? I'm about to have this baby and you are humping my best friend, who I desperately need right now", Kathan said.

"Kaye, baby time", Nala said, taking the phone from Roman.

He was happy for his friends, but also a little annoyed at ruining their only moment to have sex. The twins were down for their naps. He groaned. Nala leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm sorry babe", she whispered.

"I'll go finish in the shower", he mumbled.

Nala laughed softly and grabbed his shirt from off the floor, putting it on.

"Ok, are your contractions close together?", Nala asked.

"Oh yeah", Kathan said.

"Kaye, just breath", Mark said calmly.

"I swear, if you tell me to just breath one more time", Kathan growled.

Mark knew better than to continue to say anything. He learned his lesson the first go around. Nala laughed.

"Kaye, he's just trying to help. Don't bite his head off", Nala said.

Kaye took deep breaths.

* * *

Finally getting her in a hospital room and monitoring the baby. Mark connected Nala to the video chat so Kaye could see her.

"It hurts now, but just wait till you hold that baby girl in your arms. Its such an amazing feeling", Nala said.

"How's the baby?", Mark asked the nurse.

"She's doing wonderfully, should be any second now", she replied.

Mark nodded and kissed Kaye's hand.

"Any names for my niece?", Nala asked, wanting to distract Kaye.

She smiled.

"Alaura Rose", Kaye said.

"I love it. So sweet", Nala said.

The doctor checked Kaye again and nodded.

"Ok, you're ready", he said.

"Call me as soon as she gets here", Nala said.

"Will do", Mark replied.

* * *

It took almost all day, but she was finally here. Kaye was fast asleep as Mark was holding his new baby girl and video chatting with Roman and Nala. Showing off his new girl.

"She is so cute. Totally Kathan, all the way", Nala said.

"That's the same thing I said", Mark said.

"Well, congratulations brother. She's beautiful and we can't wait to visit", Roman said.

Mark couldn't stop smiling after he hung up with Roman and Nala. Kris had called while Kathan was in the middle of giving birth to let them know his new daughter was born. Marisa Ava. The girls were five hours apart.

Kathan woke up to Mark singing to Alaura. She smiled.

"Have I told you how sexy you look with a baby in your arms", she said.

He looked over and smiled.

"Its been awhile since I've taken care of a baby. So I'm going to be a bit rusty", he said.

"Its ok, I'm new to all this too", she said.

He stood and laid the baby in her arms.

"Hi my sweet girl", Kathan said.

Mark kissed his daughter's head.

"You're taking to mothering beautifully", Mark whispered.

Kaye smiled and he leaned over to kiss her.

"Thank you for my new baby girl. You did amazing Kaye", he said.

"Yeah as much as I love the end result to this, we aren't having another one for a long while", Kaye said.

Mark chuckled.

"I'm ok with just my girls for now", he said.

She nodded.

"And sorry about chewing your head off", she said.

"Understandable, you were in pain", he said.

"She's so beautiful", Kaye said.

"Just like her mom", he said, kissing the side of Kaye's head.


	39. Chapter 39-Stopped At You

A month after Sabrina and Seth's wedding. Kathan had to get back to her summer classes. After Aluara was born she took a few months off. Taking classes online, but there were certain ones she couldn't do online. They suggested Summer classes. She took them since Mark would be home all day with the girls.

"Two more years and I am done", she sighed, setting her bag in the closet.

Mark smiled and held their baby girl.

"She just ate, so her nap should be coming up soon", he said.

She nodded and looked around.

"Where's Alana?", she asked.

"Out back in the pool", he said.

He kissed his wife.

"I can't wait till our baby sitters are back from their honeymoon. Its not fair, they took theirs extra longer", Kathan said.

Mark chuckled as his wife made herself something to eat.

"Well, seeing as Sabrina isn't pregnant and they don't have kids to worry about, its pretty fair if you ask me", Mark said.

Kathan rolled her eyes.

"I love our kids, I wouldn't change anything about our life", Kathan said.

"I know. I was just pointing out our differences. Setting reality in place", Mark said.

She nodded and took her baby girl when she reached her arms out for her mom.

"Hey, I wanted to put you to sleep", Mark pouted.

Kathan smiled.

"She is such a mommy's girl, aren't you Aluara", Kathan said, kissing her cheek.

"Well that is going to change, just give it a few years", Mark said.

Kathan stood on her toes and kissed her husband.

"I love you, check on Alana please", she said, taking Aluara to her room.

She sat in the chair and grabbed a book. Aluara happily slapped her hand against the cover.

"You love this one don't you", she said, smiling at her daughter.

* * *

The next day, Kathan got out late from the library, she had to study for this test coming up. She hated being away from her family so much. It was late when she got home, Mark was waiting up for her.

"Hey, how was it?", he asked.

"Almost fell asleep in the library, twice", she said, sitting beside him and lifting her legs onto his lap.

He didn't mind. He knew how exhausting it was. He removed her shoes and massaged her feet. She moaned.

"The girls?", she asked, closing her eyes.

"Sleeping. I think Aluara is getting ready to sit up on her own soon", he said.

She sat up.

"What? Without me? She can't", Kathan said sadly.

"I know you don't want to miss it babe, but what you are doing is for our girls futures. They will understand", Mark said.

"I can't do this. I can't be a mom and go to school. They need me more and I can always go back to school later. I don't want to miss anything", Kathan said.

"Absolutely not", he said.

"Excuse me?", she asked.

"You and I made a deal, I seem to remember. You finish school, I have the girls. I can record everything for you. Leave a camera running twenty four seven", he said.

"Not funny", she pouted.

"Sweetheart, there are things you are going to miss with our kids, just like I am going to miss things with them when I work. I missed Alana's first steps, I hate it, but I got to see them the next day. They might not have been her first official steps, but they were her first steps to me", he said.

She sighed and nodded.

"I know", she mumbled.

"It doesn't make you a bad mom if you miss something", he said, rubbing her back.

"Twenty four seven?", she asked.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yes ma'am", he said.

"Ok. School is still on", she rolled her eyes.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him.

"Have I told you how sexy you look when you roll your eyes", he whispered, before kissing her neck.

She closed her eyes, the sensation he was creating over her body felt amazing. She hadn't felt it in so long. They have been so busy.

"Are you sure the girls are asleep?", she asked.

He nodded before kissing her shoulder, his hands finding their way under her shirt.

"Are you ready for bed? I am", he whispered.

"So ready for bed", she moaned softly.

He lifted her into his arms and walked them to their room. He laid her down and they quickly stripped, knowing their time was limited.

"Don't forget the condom", she mumbled against his lips.

He groaned.

"Do we really?", he asked.

"Really, really", she said, laying back.

He sighed and stood, going to their bathroom and finding the box.

"Its like you said, I need to finish school. I won't be able to do that with three kids and you working. Its easy right now because you've got Summer vacation as well", she said.

He opened the packet and nodded.

"I know", he said, rolling the condom onto himself.

He laid back on top of her and continued. He pushed into her and she moaned.

"Shit, that feels so good", he groaned.

They heard a small cry from the monitor and they stopped, waiting to hear if she continued.

"Keep going", Kathan said.

* * *

During her lunch break, Kathan called Nala.

"Hey, what's up?", Nala asked.

Kathan could hear screaming and giggles in the background, knowing it was Marcus and Maureen. She laughed softly.

"Aren't you happy they are starting school soon?", Kathan asked.

"Does it make me a bad mom if I said yes", Nala said.

They both laughed.

"I'm kinda sad about it. My babies are leaving me", Nala said.

"Tell Roman to knock you up again", Kathan said.

"Just as long as they aren't twins. I made it through one pair, I don't think I can make it another round", Nala said.

Kathan laughed.

"So, how are the girls?", Nala asked.

"Alaura is starting to sit up and I'm missing it", Kathan sighed.

"I missed Maureen's first word. It was mama and I missed it. It sucks, I know, but the next morning, Roman brought them to our room and they crawled over to me, waking me up with mama. It was so much better than I imagined", Nala said.

Kathan smiled.

"It made missing her first word even better?", Kathan asked.

"It definitely did. I wouldn't change that moment for anything", Nala said.

"I needed to hear that. I mean, Mark said the same thing, but hearing it from another mom just makes me feel better", Kathan said.

"Totally get it. That is what I'm here for", Nala said.

Kathan and Nala said their goodbyes. She finished the rest of her classes for the day and went home. Her husband was dressed up, ready to go out.

"And where may I ask are you off too?", Kathan asked.

"Out to dinner with my beautiful wife", he replied.

They kissed.

"What about the girls?", Kathan asked.

"I got us a babysitter. One of my student's lives a few blocks away and she babysits. I asked her if she could watch ours for tonight and she said yes. Now go get showered and dressed.", he said, slapping her butt in the direction of their room.

Kathan was a little worried the girls weren't going to take to this new babysitter. After she showered and changed. She walked out to see the young woman taking care of her kids.

"Hi", Kaye said.

Mark came out of the kitchen.

"Kathan, this is Peyton Royce. Peyton, this is my wife, Kathan", Mark introduced.

Peyton held her hand out to her and she shook it.

"Its so nice to meet you. Mr. Calaway has a picture of you and your daughters on his desk. They are so beautiful", Peyton said.

"Thank you, they are. That's how you knew she was a babysitter?", Kathan said.

Mark nodded.

"I told him. I've watched my neighbors kids, two houses down, I've watched their kids", Peyton said.

Mark went to get Alaura and Alana.

"Alana, this is Peyton, she is going to watch you and your sister while mommy and I go to dinner", Mark said to his oldest.

Alana eyed Peyton.

"Hi Alana, do you like baking cookies?", Peyton asked.

Alana nodded with a smile on her face. Peyton looked at Kathan.

"I brought everything, if its ok to use your kitchen. I like giving the kids something to do, it distracts them from missing their parents", Peyton said.

Kathan smiled.

"Kitchen is all yours", she said.

Peyton nodded.

"Is she allergic to anything?", Peyton asked.

"No", Kathan said.

Peyton nodded.

"Now this, is Alaura", Mark said, handing off their youngest.

Alaura looked at Peyton, confused because she didn't know her. Peyton sang a nursery rhyme to her and Alaura smiled.

"Looks like they are in good hands. Emergency numbers are on the fridge Peyton", Mark said, pulling Kathan out of the house.

On their way to dinner, Kathan couldn't help what was bugging her.

"She's pretty", she said.

"Who?", Mark asked.

Kathan rolled her eyes. Mark chuckled.

"You know how much I love that. You owe me booty tonight", Mark said, winking at her.

She blushed and pushed him playfully.

"Seriously", she said.

"Kaye, that whole teacher fucking his student thing, stopped at you. You were my first and only, because I fell in love with you", he said.

"And what happens if she tries to make a move on you?", she asked.

"Then she will be denied", he said.

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"I love you Mrs. Calaway. Only you", he said.

She smiled.

"I love you too", she replied.


	40. Chapter 40-Date Night

Mark watched his wife get dressed. They had planned to go to dinner with Roman and Nala, but after that, they had decided to go their separate ways. Never really getting this much alone time.

"So, what do you want to do after dinner?", he asked.

"Nala told me about this great Art gallery or we could do this History Art museum", she said.

"Sounds good. We can do both", he said.

She nodded.

"Then walk around the city for a bit", he suggested.

"Great", she said.

Her phone started ringing and he left to answer it. It was under her purse so he reached for it. Pulling it towards him, the purse fell as well. A orange bottle fell out. Anti anxiety medicine. He didn't know she was taking them. Setting them back in her purse.

"Who was it?", Kathan asked.

"Your brother, I didn't answer it on time", he said.

She nodded.

"I'll call him back tomorrow", she said.

Roman and Nala were ready as well.

* * *

After dinner, like they planned. They went their separate ways. Taking a cab to the first Art gallery. It was a bit packed, but the Art was beautiful.

"Look at this one", Kathan said.

Mark smiled.

"Its very bright and cheerful", he said.

"You hate this place", she said.

"This isn't really my thing. I agreed because you wanted to come here. Don't get me wrong, this is all beautiful", he said, looking around.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Its ok. We aren't always going to like the same things or agree on everything together. Thank you for bringing me here though. Nala was right, all of this is amazing", she said.

Mark nodded.

"Onto the next stop or should we move passed it and find something else to do?", she asked.

"You wanted to do that History Art thing", he said.

"Yes, but we already did something I wanted. Now its your turn", she said.

They walked out as he thought about it.

"How about we check out a play?", he asked.

"Not my thing, but if that's what you want to do, then I'm all for it", Kaye said.

"Kaye", he said.

"Its fine sweetheart. Come on", she said.

After the play, they walked around a bit.

"I like New York", Mark said.

"More than Tennessee?", she asked.

"No. Its fine to visit, but to live, no way", he said.

Kathan laughed and nodded.

"I agree", she said.

"Speaking of places we like. Is Tennessee our forever home?", he asked.

Kathan thought about it.

"I don't know. I mean, our home in Texas has been done and we spend our Summers there", she said.

"But do you see us raising our kids there? Working? Growing old there?", he asked.

She smiled.

"From the second you took me there, I saw us growing old there", she said.

"Me too. Alana loves it there", he said.

"Its settled then. Once I graduate, we move to Texas and start our life there", Kaye said.

"Did we just plan out the rest of our lives?", he asked.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"We did, and whatever happens during that time, it happens", she said.

"Like maybe a surprise pregnancy?", he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You want to knock me up so bad", she laughed.

"Can you blame me? We make cute kids. Aluara is such a good baby", he said.

"We will have more kids. I just want to finish school and now that we planned our next move, I want to be able to focus on that and not stand around and let everyone else do it because I'm pregnant", she said.

"Totally understand that", he said.

She stood on her toes and kissed him. He laughed.

"What?", she asked.

"You are so short", he said.

She laughed and playfully pushed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But I love you, my wife. Mother of my children", he said.

He kissed her.

"I say we go home and finish the night off with a bang", he whispered.

Kathan suddenly stopped.

"Shoot, we forgot to take the playpen to Serena and Dean's place", she said.

He chuckled.

"Really? I'm talking about having sex, which we haven't had time for and you remember that now", he said.

"Well, its too late to take it to them. Its almost one in the morning", she said.

"Again my need for some loving was ignored", he said, as they continued walking.

Kathan took his hand.

"It wasn't ignored. I guess I can lay there and let you have your way with me", she said playfully.

He laughed.

"You think I won't. You just gave me permission", he said.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. She laughed into his chest as he waved down a taxi. They gave him Roman's address and he took them home. Nala had given them her key since Roman had his.

"You think their asleep?", Kathan whispered as Mark unlocked the door.

They walked in and noticed that it was too quiet. They made their way to their room and noticed Roman and Nala's bedroom door was still open.

"Looks like the love birds are still out", Mark said.

Kathan nodded.

"I'm going to go get something to drink", she said, leaving his side.

He nodded. She grabbed two water bottles and walked back into their bedroom. The lights were low and she looked around the room.

"Mark", she called.

"In here", he said from the bathroom.

She walked in and he had the tub running.

"What's this?", she asked.

"Trying to be romantic with what I've got. Roman said we could use a bottle of wine he has. So, you get comfortable and I'll go get that", he said, kissing her before leaving to grab the bottle.

He walked back in to see his wife in the tub. He licked his lips.

"Are you just going to stare or join me?", she asked.

He set the bottle and glasses down before stripping and joining her. He poured them both a glass, she straddled him.

"We need to do this more often", he said.

She nodded, taking a sip of the wine. She moaned. He finished his glass quickly before connecting his lips to her neck.

"That feels good", she moaned.

"I can make you feel great", he whispered once his lips moved up to her ear.

She blushed and kissed his shoulder.

"Is that a promise?", she asked.

He nodded before their lips connected.

"But first", he started.

She waited to hear what he had to say.

"I knocked your purse over and your pills came out. What's up with that? Why didn't you tell me you were taking them?", he asked.

"I didn't want to worry you. After everything with my mom, I was on them for a bit, you know that. After the pregnancy I just started feeling not myself and I spoke to my doctor. He recommended going back on them. So I did", she said.

He nodded.

"You need to tell me about these thing, Kaye. I need to know so I can help you, be there for you", Mark said.

"I know, I'm sorry", she said.

"I love you and if you need help in anyway, come to me. I'm glad that you realized you needed help and spoke to someone. I'm proud of you for that", he said.

She smiled.


	41. Chapter 41-His Girls

**A Few Years Later-**

Kathan had Aluara at the kitchen table doing her homework.

"Mom, are we going to New York to see the twins for their birthday?", her daughter asked.

"Yes. Why?", she asked.

"Alana said she doesn't want to go. Something about a party at some guys house", Aluara said.

Kathan set her hands on her hips.

"Really?", Kaye asked.

Aluara realized she made a mistake in telling her mom. Her husband walked into the house and set his bag down. Aluara ran to him and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"Where's Alana?", Mark asked.

"Her room. We got into an argument on the way home", Kathan said.

"What about this time?", he asked, going to the fridge and pulling out a water.

"Mom caught Lana kissing a boy", Aluara said.

Mark slammed the fridge door, making Kathan jump and set her hand on her six month bump. He realized his mistake and set his hand on her bump.

"I'm sorry, daddy scared you baby girl", he said to her tummy.

He left a kiss on her belly before going to find his first born. Kathan followed. Mark knocked.

"What?", Alana yelled.

That pissed off Mark even more. He would be damned if he let any of his daughters talk and treat their mother this way. He opened the door and she sat up.

"Hi daddy", she said, her voice suddenly lower.

"How many times have I told you not to speak to your mother in that tone. You don't ever disrespect her, ever. This woman loves you more than anything. You also know very well that you are not allowed to date till you are sixteen. Kissing boys. Really?", Mark yelled.

Alana kept her head down.

"Apologize to your mom and don't ever raise your voice to her again. Are we understood?", he said.

"Yes sir", she said softly.

Alana walked over to her mom.

"I'm sorry momma, I didn't mean to yell at you. It just came out.", Alana said, meeting her mom's eyes.

kathan hugged her back.

"I'm sorry too. I just don't want you doing that till you are older and understand it", Kaye said.

Alana nodded.

"I know", Alana said.

Mark and Kaye walked back to the kitchen. Mark sitting beside Aluara.

"Almost done?", he asked her.

She nodded.

"Are we packed for New York?", he asked.

Kathan smiled. Its been a year since she's seen the girls. Usually they tried once a year to meet somewhere and spend girl time together. No husbands or kids. They couldn't do that this year since Kathan, Sabrina, and Serena were pregnant at the same time.

"Got it done while the girls were at school", she said.

Mark nodded. He was still teaching at the high school. Several times she had tried to convince him to take the perfessors job at the University. He said no every time.

" _Why not?",_ she had asked him.

" _Too much pressure. It will drive me crazy",_ he had replied.

She had laughed.

" _How much pressure could it be? You teach teenagers, disrespectful ones at that",_ she had said.

He laughed.

" _Not to me. You know I don't allow that",_ he said.

She did remember. She remembered so well that it had turned her on and they had made love all night. Creating their little bundle of joy waiting to make her apperance soon. She never pushed him after that. She wanted him happy and if teaching high school students made him happy, than she was all for it. She just didn't want him to regret turning that position down.

" _Never",_ he said.

Kathan had graduated with a duel degree in History and Sociology. She works as a historian in genealogy. Also helping to run two law firms that she and her brother own. Kris lives a few houses down, which works out so well for them. They each had babysitters they could use. Also Mark knew how improtant it was to not only his wife, but his brother in law. They were all each other had.

Kris and Elisa have four kids. Christian, who's ten. Adam, who's seven. Marisa, who is six and Michael, who is three. Michael followed his dad around like he was a superhero. Marisa and Aluara were in gymnastics together, giving Elisa and Kaye some girl time together. Also cheering on Alana during cheer and Christian during soccer.

Kathan was happy with the way her lifed turned out and was grateful that Mark walked into it at the time that he had. She needed him, she just didn't realize how much.

* * *

Getting to New York. They hugged everyone and the men let the girls go out for drinks. They caught up on work, gossip, and their kids.

"We have to go to France on our next girls trip", Sabrina said.

"Yes, I would love that", Nala replied.

"Then its settled, once these kids come and they turn one. We go to France", Sabrina said.

"I don't know. Dean is a first time father. Its not that I don't trust him, but I know him. He's going to be freaking out every single second.", Serena said.

"The guys get together too. So he'll have Roman, Mark, and Seth to help him", Kathan said.

Nala and Sabrina nodded.

"First time mom feels. You won't want to leave him, trust me I know", Nala said, squeezing Serena's hand.

"We all know, but daddy has his duties too. Don't let him forget that", Sabrina said.

Serena nodded, knowing they were right. She rubbed her bump.

"Besides, by the time that you leave him in Dean's hands, I'm sure Dean will be use to it. Try taking small trips to the store or getting lunch. Leave him alone with the baby for a few minutes. Start Dean off small", Kathan suggested.

Serena nodded.

* * *

Kathan had been feeling even more tired as she got more into her pregnancy. Mark didn't mind letting her sleep in. He watched Alana show Aluara how to place the cookie dough on the cookie sheet. He smiled. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father of three girls. Girls. That scared him. What if some man thought it was ok to hurt them? He wouldn't be able to hold himself back if anyone thought about touching them. Sooner or later, he wasn't going to be the center of their world. Even though he knew they would never stop loving him as much as they do or at least he hoped not.

Kathan walked into the living room around almost dinner time. Her face let him know something was wrong.

"You ok momma?", Alana asked.

"I think, Amaya is coming", she said.

Alana and Aluara smiled. Mark set his hand on her bump.

"Lana, go get the baby bag from the nursery", Mark said.

His oldest ran to the room and returned with the bag. Mark grabbed the keys and the girls got in the car. Alana helping her mom in. Kathan was taking deep breaths. They had dropped off the girls with Kris and Elisa. At the hospital, the delivery was quick. Which Kathan was really thankful for. Mark was holding his new baby girl while Kathan slept.

"I am never going to let anyone hurt you Amaya. You are so going to be a daddy's girl", he said smiling at her, before kissing her cheek.

Kathan chuckled.

"Over my dead body", she said.

Mark looked over and laughed. At first they stick close to Kaye, but after he takes over when they go on their girls trips. Mark becomes the love of their lives, never wanting to be far from daddy. Daddy who holds them tight, where they feel safest. He stood and took over their new little girl. He set her in Kaye's arms. They noticed as Amaya looked around for food. She started getting fussy so Kaye fed her.

"Have you checked on the girls?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Doing fine. Want to know what their baby sister looks like", he said.

"Can you bring them tomorrow?", she asked.

"Of course", he said.

He remembered his phone call with Seth and Dean.

"Oh, by the way. It looks like our little girl is a day older", he said.

She was confused.

"Serena and Sabrina had their sons today", he said.

"Really?", she asked with a smile.

He nodded.

"I bet Dean is super excited to finally have his son", she said.

"You know it. He's waited a long time for this", he said.

She smiled.

"Sorry we couldn't have our boy", she said to him.

"Don't be sorry. I love my girls and I wouldn't trade them for the world. Besides, who knows, maybe I can convince you to carry one more", he said.

She smiled.

"That could happen", she said.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you, Mrs. Calaway", he whispered against her lips.

"I love you more", she replied.


	42. Chapter 42-Thank You!

Saphire (Love. TheEffect ) and I would like to thank you so much for following Kathan, Nala, Sabrina, and Serena on this journey. It's been a long one at that, but worth it. Thank you to those who Followed/Favorited. A special thank you from me to Love. TheEffect for trusting me with her ideas and write her story. Can't wait to work with you in future stories.

Twitter: JessAmbreigns

The first chapter to the new stories should be up. Won't update those till either **Taken** or **Wild** is done.

 **Special Thank You for Reviewing: sodapop25, , BlondieC82, thechanlou,** Ana, Lisee, Wrestlechic1, Alexis Black-Reigns, ambrose-kohli-girl, Kaidence, lourdes1694, kevzgurl, Guest (All)

 **Still On Going:**

 **Taken**

 **Wild**

 **Coming Soon:**

 **Breathe** -Dean and Izzy are back! (First Chapter is Up)

 **Enemy of My Enemy** -Roman and Max are back! (First Chapter is Up)


End file.
